Transformers: Crisis
by MetalSamamon
Summary: Updated with Chapter 19, The Digimon Battles: Part 2! Many Digivolutions! The story after Robots In Disguise. A crossover story with Digimon and the 1st story set covering 5 different story series. Please Read & Review!
1. Ch 1: The End was only the Beginning

'Transformers: Crisis' Chapter 1: "The End was only the Beginning..."

(Author's notes on bottom.)

Greetings to one and all. My name is MetalSamamon, and I've assumed the role of Destron Alliance Leader. My story is a long one; however, my story involving the Transformers is more...how should I say...interesting. So, I begin with this:

It has been a miserable 12 years for the fleeing Predacons and Decepticons on Earth. Ever since Galvatron was captured and imprisoned, the remaining Predacons and Decepticons haven't been able to fight as one unit. Their shameful performance in their battles was less than I desired. Sky-Bite, once a proud and poetic warrior, now must hide and run from the Spychangers! THE SPYCHANGERS! And Ruination hasn't been seen for years; probably too afraid to show themselves as one warrior, much less five. And what about the mighty Scrouge you ask? Well, he's the only one still fighting for the cause! He tries and tries, but every time is defeated horribly by the massive Autobot army. However, in spite of all this, I seen an opportunity; one where I could rectify all of the shame brought to the Predacon & Decepticon factions.

But then; an idea! Predacon and Decepticon factions! Of course! Why didn't I see it sooner! They are factions of the Destron Alliance. An ancient alliance, originally formed by the first generation's Megatron in order to establish a more perfect union of uneasily allied Decepticon factions. But I carry knowledge of time. Knowledge of other evil factions of the Transformer kind. And so, with the addition of the Vehicons, the 2nd Generation Decepticons, and myself, I have created the new Destron Alliance!

Now it won't be easy to convince the new Destrongers to fight as one unit, especially under a leader that's not even a Transformer, but in time they will learn, they will grow stronger, and they will be ready. For what? For the freeing of Galvatron, the annihilation of Optimus Prime and his Autobot Warriors, and the new, glorious reign of the Destron Alliance!

To be continued...

Author's notes!  
--------------------

Here's the first chapter of my story that I've been writing. It takes place 12 years after RiD, and involves a totally new main character. The story that I've just started posting here (Transformers: Crisis) is part of a set of 5 different series that tie together spawning off of the Transformers: Robots in Disguise (RiD) back-story (T.V. series). Thanks, and look forward to these series (when each's appropriate time comes). Any and all comments are appreciated.


	2. Ch 2: And so it begins

'Transformers: Crisis' Chapter 2: "And So It Begins..."

(Author's notes on bottom)

The first order of business was to try to convince the Decepticon and Predacon forces to work together. I figured that this would be easy since Galvatron had no problem doing it. But then again, he's Galvatron, and I'm not. He reigned over them with an iron fist; and yet they were loyal to him. This reminded me of my own world, and the minions I had there. Which could only mean one thing: that the Transformers under Galvatron's control were too stupid to fight back. However, Galvatron was right to have it set up that way because if your minions are too smart, they will either revolt or undermine your command slowly. I've always considered myself to be a gracious leader, giving and taking equally; however I do not stand for insubordination, and failure to comply with an order that I give. From what I had observed, the Predacons and Decepticons seemed to fight like children, trying to out-do their opponents in silly phrases of battle-lingo, and not focusing in on the real agenda: destroying your opponent! Now, I'm all for making your opponent look like an idiot and outclassing them with words of wit, but you have to make sure that you're not giving your opponent that brief moment that they need to gather their strength and defeat you. So, it looked like I had my work cut out for me.

I started off by trying to locate all of the remaining Destrongers on Earth. I released one of my seeker drones (I have the ability to create drones at will) (it's only about the size of a cat and flies around) and input what data I had on Sky-Byte into it. As it sped off, I sat down and began to plot. _How can I do this?_ I asked myself. _I abandoned all of my duties and responsibilities in the Digi-World so I could come here and meddle in business that doesn't even concern me? What was I thinking?_ My thoughts raced around through my circuitry so fast I could hardly think straight. _What if what you're doing is wrong? What if the guy you left in charge of the Digi-World, MysticalFlamingamon, wrecks everything? What if he goes too far? What if you go too far? What if the Transformers don't accept you? What if they turn on you in the heat of battle?_  
There were so many problems to address I didn't know where to begin. I considered the possibility of Galvatron not being where I thought he was, and the problem that would come from the Destrongers not having their true leader back. The chaos, the anger, the misunderstanding…too many problems.

Just then I received a signal from the drone. It had located Sky-Byte at the Tokyo tower. At last! I thought as I readied myself for the perilous journey ahead of me. I used my teleportation feature that I have and immediately went to Sky-Byte's location.

From atop a nearby skyscraper I sat and observed his moves. I watched as he used his anchor arm to gouge and tear at the steel members of the tower legs. But he had grown weak and tired over the years, and his skill was severely hindered without the guidance of a leader to plot his attacks more strategically. It was almost comical as he hammered away at the steel with such blind fury and rage, but the steel was barely damaged. Then he hit it one final time in frustration, and transformed back into a flying shark and started to cry. He landed in a nearby park. "Oh such agony! Such terrible pain!" he groaned. "Why can't I do anything! I'm a failure!" Opportunity presented itself; I took the bait (no pun intended). "Hello Sky-Byte." I said as I flew down to him with my built-in jetpack. I landed beside him in the grass. "Who are you?" he immediately turned and wiped the tears from his eyes with his fin. "Are you a Predacon?" "No, I'm not. But I assure you that I am a friend, and I can help you." I tried to reassure him. "How? What can you do? You're just a silly looking human…" "NOT ON YOUR LIFE!" I slammed my fist into the ground in front of him as I cut him off. "I am not human! Do not ever refer to me as human! I may resemble a human in some respects, but I am 100 Digimon!" I told him in a firm voice. "Now, I don't want to get off on the wrong foot here, alright?" I asked him, claming down. "O.K. What can you do for me?" he asked. "I can give you the power that you need to defeat the Autobots once and for all, and I can free Galvatron." I told him. "No way! That's impossible! The Autobots have him locked up somewhere…" "I know where he's locked up, Sky-Byte. I can help you free him. Would you like that?" I asked him as kindly as I could. "Hmm…I guess so." He replied. "You guess so? You don't know if you want him back?" I was confused. "It's not that, it's just that I've had a lot of freedom since he's been gone and I'm really enjoying my life now that I'm free to fly around Japan as much as I want to." he told me. "But is that all you truly want, Sky-Byte? Don't you want to go further than Japan? Don't you want to visit Cybertron? Don't you want to be something more than a washed up Predacon?" I asked him. "But Cybertron is under Autobot control now. They've got the whole planet under Autobot rule," he said sadly. "For the moment, Sky-Byte. For the moment." I said with a fiendish grin across my face. He took notice to it. His attitude seemed to turn a little. "What do the others think?" He asked me. "I don't know yet. You're the first I've asked." I confessed. "Hmm…I guess I'll do it. What I have got to lose?" he asked rhetorically. I answered anyway, "Nothing at all. You have only to gain."

Now with one of the Destrongers going along with my plan, I sent my drone out again, but this time after the three other beast warriors, Dark Scream, Gas Skunk, and Slapper. In the mean time, I walked along the streets of Tokyo with Sky-Byte (who was now in robot mode) and he pointed out places to me that were important to him. He showed me where he fought Optimus Prime and nearly won, but the car brothers came and he had to flee for his life, and he showed me where he would go when he needed a little quiet time to himself, and where he read books and poetry. Although I already knew all of this and knew exactly what the events were that took place in his life, but I decided to let him speak so that his trust for me would solidify.

Just then, I hear a rumbling engine. Sky-Byte heard it as well. It was coming from behind us, and it sounded like a motorcycle. Normally I might not have paid attention to this but we were in a park and normally motorbikes don't drive through parks. I turned and seen a bike about 30 meters away and gaining ground quickly. "Hey MetalSamamon, do you see what I see?" Sky-Bye asked me. "Yes." I told him, "There's no rider on that bike." I changed my hand into a cannon and pointed it at the bike. Upon doing this, the bike did a little tailspin and stopped. It proceeded to transform into a robot and ducked behind a tree. "What do you want?" A rough, deep voice called out from behind the tree. "We were going to ask you the same thing." Sky-Bye yelled to the robot. "Speak for yourself." I told Sky-Byte as I walked towards the tree. My cannon arm was lowered by my side, but still loaded. As I walked, leaves crinkled and cracked under my metal boots and I seen a gun barrel point out from behind the tree. "Don't come too close whoever ya are." The robot called out. "I'll kill ya." "Not likely." I retorted, and proceeded walking. Suddenly, he jumped out from behind the tree and fired a shot directly through my head. At the same instant, I fired a shot from my cannon into his chest plate. We both fell over. I sat up slowly, and began to auto-regenerate my cells and circuitry. The repairs we almost instant. He slowly got up, groaning in considerable pain. I turned to see what Sky-Byte was doing, but he was just staring in disbelief.

I walked over to the robot and said, "So, you're a Decepticon?" "Yeah. How'd ya know?" He asked me, rubbing his chest plate in pain. "Your whole chest plate is a Decepticon symbol. Call it a lucky guess." I said smugly. "Funny." He stood up slowly. "My name is MetalSamamon. And you are?" I asked, extending a handshake. "The name's Bustlitt. I'm a rogue warrior." He told me, shaking my hand unsteadily. "Ah, yes. It is you. I've read a lot about you indeed." I told him. "Now where did ya find writin's on me?" He asked. "Let's just say I know everything." I told him. "Sometimes I read books on Cybertronian history. You were always a rogue warrior, even under the first Megatron." "Yeah I was. But that don't mean I don't change!" He told me. "So you're no longer a rogue warrior?" I asked him. "No, that means I ain't stupid. I saw ya repair yaself like I tossed a rubba ducky at ya. Ya obviously more powerful than I am, and so I think I'm gonna go along with yo little buddy and ya." He smiled at me. Half of his white metal teeth were missing, leaving either a gap or a steel-colored metal replacement. He also had a little mini-head on his own head that looked like a hyena, and it mimicked all the facial expressions he made. "Good. That saves me the trouble of trying to convince you to join us." I said, returning the smile with my perfect serrated teeth. We walked back together to the still stunned Sky-Byte. "Close your mouth. It smells like tuna." I told Sky-Byte as Bustlitt and I walked on by. Bustlitt snickered under his breath, and so did the hyena's head. Sky-Byte turned and followed.

To be continued...

Author's notes!  
--------------------

Here's the second chapter with a familiar face in it.


	3. Ch 3: When your allies are worse than

'Transformers: Crisis' Chapter 3: "When your allies are worse than your enemies..."

(Author's notes on bottom)

So, now that I had the poetic warrior Sky-Byte and the rogue villain Bustlitt under my command, there were only three more major groups to tackle: the Ruination team, the 3 Beasts, and Scourge (he got his own category because he's special Ha-ha!).

But on a more serious note, I had foreseen problems with Bustlitt. Although he is a skilled warrior, an excellent marksman, and a deadly adversary, he was still a loner. He may have tried to wonder from my command, and worse, tried to overthrow it, so like many of my henchman from the Digi-World who tried the exact same thing, he was shown the value of being more powerful than you appear. Since I choose not to fight most of the time, he and they both incorrectly seen this as a weakness. Maybe in the future he'd learn the true value of being a perfect warrior, but at the time, I alone knew what was truly in store for him.

So, if you recall, I sent one of my scout drones in search of the 3 beasts. They easily found them being humiliated by the Autobots. I decided that this was my time to shine and show myself to the Autobots, and let them know what they're up against (because I knew that they didn't stand a chance!).

When I reached their location, they were engaging the 3 Autobot brothers, X-Brawn, Side Burn, and Prowl. They were losing, to say the least. It was pathetic. I haven't seen such poor marksmanship since the Sky-Byte tried out Bustlitt's pulse rifle (he shot me in the foot. Sad, huh?)  
But this was another good opportunity, and I decided that I would help the beasts out by taking out the Autobot brothers in one fell swoop.

"Greetings, Autobots." I told them as I strolled up to them casually as they were furiously blasting away at the cowering beasts. Side Burn stopped, and turned to look in my direction.

Before I go any further, I should inform you that I'm actually about the size of a normal human, so he had to look down on me. Imagine, me being looked down upon by an Autobot. Ironic, isn't it?

But anyways, he looked down at me, and said, "Hi. What's your name?" He was obviously puzzled. "My name is MetalSamamon. I've come here to help out the Destrongers on this planet." I replied with a smile. His puzzlement quickly changed to aggression. "Listen here kid. The Destrongers are a bad bunch. You shouldn't hang out with them." He told me. _Wrong move, Side Burn_, I thought. I jumped upon his shoulder and slammed my fist into his head. Parts and circuits flew in every direction as my fist started penetrating layers and blasted through the other side. He fell over, his body twitching and his voice chip stammering out glurbs and gulps of un-understandable gibberish.

Upon doing this, the other two brothers took notice and turned to us. They saw me standing on his head, telling him "I'm no kid, and I sure as hell know what I'm doing, fool!" They at first were shocked, but the shock quickly changed to anger and rage. "What the..." Prowl asked out loud. "I dunno, but whoever that is, he killed Side Burn!" X-Brawn yelled, and turned his fire upon me. _So melodramatic_, I thought, _He's not dead, he's only in stasis lock. Any idiot knows that, but then again you are Autobots, so..._ But I didn't have too much time to think; they were shooting at me. I took to the air with my jets, and used my jetpack-mounted laser cannons to begin returning fire. I hit Prowl in the arm, which blasted it clean off. He grabbed it in pain, but continuing firing at me. _Look at that_, I thought, _such devotion, such care for a fallen brother, it's almost a shame to destroy you; but then again I have no conscience, so..._ I continued firing at them. Then I noticed something.

"Now!" I yelled out loud. They both stopped, and looked at each other. They knew it: it was a diversion. Sky-Byte, Bustlitt, Dark Scream, Slapper, and Gas Skunk all came up behind the two outmatched Autobots and gave them everything they had. X-Brawn and Prowl didn't know what hit them. They were scarred, charred, and frozen in place by Dark Scream's freeze ray. Then I put the final touch on it: I sent a missile directly in-between them and upon the missile's explosion; there wasn't even an atom of the two once proud warriors left.

"Victory is ours!" I triumphantly called out. They followed suit by raising their weapons and firing them off. "Optimus is next!" I smiled, and turned around to see a small silhouette in the bushes about 30 yards away. It quickly dashed off, but I could tell it was a spychanger. _Yes,_ I thought, _Run and tell Optimus. There's nothing he can do._ I smiled. _We shall see who runs from whom, Optimus, we shall see..._

To be continued...

Author's notes!  
--------------------

Here's the third chapter with some more returning characters, and the plot is beginning to thicken!


	4. Ch 4: The stage is set

'Transformers: Crisis' Chapter 4: "The stage is set…"

(Author's notes on bottom)

You know, I probably had the hardest time tracking down Scourge and the Ruination team. They were a hard bunch to find. Bear in mind that my seeker drones are just that: drones. They can't think, they can't feel, they can't understand anything but the commands I give them. So, when I sent them out to find Scourge and Ruination, I didn't realize that they had signature-cloaking devices. I really didn't consider this a problem or anything unusual, so I dismissed it as something either one of them had developed, or maybe they got it from Galvatron before he was captured, and I figured that they had used it ever since.

Even though I do know everything, I can only concentrate on a few things at the same time, so if I send out a seeker drone to hunt subjects, and I don't realize that the subjects have cloaks on their signatures, the drone doesn't know any better. And of course, me being so preoccupied with finding the rest of the Destrongers, I didn't realize it until almost five days later.

But when I did notice, I immediately recalled the drone and reprogrammed it, and in no time, Scourge was found. Strangely, it could only find Scrouge, and not the Ruination team. So, I thought nothing of it, and I, along with the rest of the Destrongers, immediately teleported to his locale.

I thought that I had seen everything, but this was something I thought I would never see. It wasn't a signature-cloaking device at all; it was a totally different signature. That's right, he had defected and become an Autobot!

I nearly fell over in shock! My circuits were buzzing and sizzling with movement and anger. Anger over the question of how; how could Scourge do this! But then I used my vast knowledge and found the answer. Now I know that Scourge, although heavily reliant on his emotions, isn't stupid. He was brainwashed. Remember when I said that he was the last member of the Destrongers willing to fight like Galvatron did, fierce and without remorse? Well, it appears that he didn't fight hard enough, and was reprogrammed as an Autobot.

This makes me think back to the time when I first found out about the Transformers here on Earth. They fascinated me; I was at a lower level (a Champion level Digimon named Samamon), and I didn't have any of this great power or knowledge that I now possess. I couldn't understand how completely robotic beings could live. I couldn't figure what made them tick. So, I began to study them, watching their battles from hidden locations on the battlefield, trying to observe and learn who was good, who was bad, what their faction symbols meant; just learning anything and everything I could about them. I started to grow a certain fondness for these beings, and almost idolized the leader of the Predacons, Megatron. I was impressed by his battlefield skills, and his utilization of the troops that he commanded. And over time, the Predacon group grew to include Decepticons; Megatron became Galvatron; and I warp-armor digivolved to my Mega form of MetalSamamon. By the time of my digivolution, the Destrongers were losing the battle. It was only a matter of days before Galvatron was defeated and sent to Cybertron as a prisoner-of-war. I now know that upon his arrival there, he was disarmed, implanted with a chip that subdued conscience-level thought, and frozen in a block of ice-like gel called Caridium Carbonite, an unnatural substance on Cybertron that's relatively hard to make and is hardly ever used because of that.

When this happened, I decided to leave my world and come to the real world and help out the Destrongers. I left behind a world that I had conquered, a world where Digimon ran in fear at my mere sight, a world where I was king. I left it to my second-in-command MysticalFlamingamon, an Ultimate level Digimon with a vile temper, a kiss-up ability that you would not believe (at least when I was there), and a treacherous underhanded sneaky evil mind that would stab me in the back the first chance it got. He doesn't know that I know about his two-faced-ness, and so I thought that I would humor him and myself and leave him in charge when I left for the real world. I decided not to tell him in the flesh; but to instead leave a message for him recorded on one of my drones that I had sent back to the Digiworld. I knew that if I had told him in the flesh, he would have begged me not to go. He would have told me, "I can't handle all of this! I can't fill your shoes!" That's something I didn't want to deal with.

And so now he's thinks that I think he's there, trying to fill my shoes and keep the Digiworld under the control of MetalSamamon; but in truth I know what he's really doing; and it upsets me greatly. He shall regret the day he hatched from his Digiegg, I promise!

But anyway, as I was saying before I strayed off of topic there, I should have known that Scourge had joined the Autobots unwillingly, but I never really thought about it. We ended up finding him at Autobot HQ, and had it changed since I had first seen it almost twenty years ago. The base had been added onto, and the defenses were at high. I mean really high! You should have seen it! Guns everywhere; scanning cameras and trip lasers; barrier walls; deep pits; guard towers; the works. I don't think there was a single precautionary measure they didn't take. "MetalSamamon?" Gas Skunk asked me. "What?" I said as I turned to him. "What's all this for?" he asked, puzzled. I merely sighed. "They knew we were coming, Gas Skunk. One of the Spychangers told Optimus of what we did to the Autobot brothers, and not long after we left, a small crew came and gathered up the remnants of the three." I told him. "And you didn't stop that Spychanger, or the crew that collected the parts? What was the point of destroying the brothers?" he asked me. I bonked him on the head. "Imbecile! Do not question why I do things! That's why I'm in charge, because I know what I'm doing and why I do it!" I told him. "If you must know, it was because I wanted to see the look on Optimus's face when he realizes that he made all of these preparations for my arrival, and it did absolutely no good! Call it personal satisfaction," I smiled. "Wow! That's a neat idea. I would have never thought of that, MetalSamamon," he said to me. I gave a half-hearted laugh. "And that is why you are not in charge, Gas Skunk."

It was night, and bitterly cold out. There were searchlights panning the perimeter for any movement at all. We were at a safe distance away where they could neither see us nor detect us. I did a little scanning of my own, and spotted Scourge in the room atop one of the guard towers. He was being a good little solider; moving the light back and forth over a small area; his full concentration on the spot on the ground where the light beam hit. "Hmmm," I said aloud, "This may require some delicate work…" "What do you mean?" Slapper asked me. "I mean that Scourge is one of those bots who slices first, and then asks questions. I may need a diversion…" I said, as I slowly turned and grinned at Slapper. He got really fidgety and started laughing in a real low voice. "Uh, come on MetalSamamon, please. Don't do that…" he begged.

WHAM! Slapper hit the ground inside of the Autobot perimeter hard, and drew every light from every nearby tower, including Scourge's. He also tripped the motion-sensitive lasers and auto-guns popped out of the ground. Slapper froze in place. "Uh, Scourge! Please lower these guns!" He yelled up to Scourge without moving an inch. Scourge peered down from the tower. "Who is that? Is that you Slapper?" he asked. "Yeah, it's me. Please lower the guns. I come in peace!" Slapper whimpered. "Hmmm." Scrouge rubbed his chin. "I don't know." He glanced over to his left and seen Skid-Z staring at him. Skid-Z raised his arms in question, and Scourge shook his head in disappointment. "Sorry, Slapper. I'm an Autobot now." He pushed a button. "NO!" Slapper yelled as he was shot to pieces by the auto-guns. His body was thrashed and pieces flew everywhere. By the time guns stopped shooting, he was nothing but a pile of rubble.

"Excellent decision, Scourge. It builds loyalty with your new comrades." Scrouge looked up and turned to see me standing in the room with him. He quickly drew his sword. "I don't know who you are, or how you got in here, but you'll be going out faster than you can say, 'Please don't kill me!'" he raised the sword over his head and let it fall. "Pah-Leese!" I said as I teleported a few feet to my right and his sword hit nothing but air. "Really? Did you honestly think I would beg for my life? I thought you were smarter than that." I told him. His eyes glowed an angry red as he swung his sword furiously at me. I deployed my arm-mounted shields (which are three strings that have utility pieces at the ends and form a solid L-shape and have a clear liquid-like membrane in-between them that deflects any attack), and merely blocked every blow he tried to deliver. I could see the frustration building in his swings as they became more and more random and less skilled. "Scrouge, listen to me. You were once a Decepticon. Become one again. Bring down the defenses, and let the rest of the Destrongers in," I tried to reason with him. He really wasn't listening; but instead trying to find a weak spot in my defenses. I glanced over to my right and seen Skid-Z using some kind of communication device. I knew exactly what he was doing. I rotated one of my mirrors on my jetpack and lined up a shot with my laser cannons. I blasted the body of the tower, and watched as it crumbled to the ground, taking Skid-Z with it.

Then WHACK! I fell to the ground inside the tower. Scourge had sliced off my legs while I was not looking. _That'll teach me not to pay attention_, I thought to myself. He raised the sword into a plunging position, and aimed it at my head. "You're no match for me!" He plowed the sword into my head, straight through the front of my face. He yanked it out, and started to walk away. "Nobody belittles me, pathetic scum!" I said as I stood up with my legs reattached and my head repairing itself. He stopped and began to turn around. But before he could, I converted my hand into a hammer and slammed it into his chest. Arcs of electricity spewed out from the gapping wound I left his chest as he stumbled back. "How? I killed you!" He asked as he grabbed his chest in pain. "I can't be destroyed! You're a fool for trying." I gave him a sharp uppercut that sent him flying over the railing of the tower. He hit the ground hard, and lied there motionless. I jumped down from the tower and landed beside him. "You must learn your place, or you'll never be a good Decepticon." I told him, as he laid there faced down. I walked up next to him, and motioned over the rest of the Destrongers.

But then I felt something grab my leg. I looked down and seen Scourge gripping my leg as tight as he could. "I shall destroy you if I must die to do it!" He boldly stated as he tried to crawl and pull himself towards me. I shook his grip loose of my legs, and used my arm-mounted strings to pick him up. "Scourge, Scrouge, Scrouge. You must learn to trust me. You must become a Decepticon again." I told him as I stood him up so he could face me. "I'm… an… Autobot… now!" He yelled with every last ounce of his strength, and closed his fists together and gave me a powerful blow to the chin. It actually lifted me off of the ground, and I fell to the ground hard. But so did he, having used all of his endurance, and he landed on both of his knees. I shook off the blow, and stood up again, realigning my jaw. "You just don't get it, do you Scrouge?" I asked him as I walked up to him again. The rest of the Destrongers were behind me. "I don't know who you're trying to impress, but it certainly isn't me." I said. The Destrongers hung their heads in shame. "Please Scrouge. You are a Decepticon, no mater what symbol you wear. Have they brainwashed you that much?" I asked him sadly, "Can you not remember who you once were?"

He looked up at me, and seen the rest of the Destrongers behind me. His eyes were barely flickering, and their color was a deep somber red, and his mouth guard was broken off, revealing the inner workings of his mouth. His teeth were broken and he was leaking some kind of black fluid out of his mouth. But I sensed that he was remembering who he was, and realizing that he could rejoin the Destrongers with honor.

But just then, Skid-Z and Tow-Line came up behind all of us. "Alright you Decepti-creeps, you're gonna get it now!" Tow-Line yelled at us. We all turned around at the same time to see the two of them standing there and something behind them in the shadows. I used my cyber-eye and lit up the figure that was behind them, and realized it was Ruination! "What! You're an Autobot too?" Sky-Byte asked out loud. "This is too much!" Dark Scream said, holding his head in pain, "I… I just can't understand it!" "Well, it looks like we have another misguided Decepticon on our hands, doesn't it?" I said. I turned to the Destrongers quickly. "Sky-Byte and Dark Scream, move Scrouge out of harm's way and collect the pieces of Slapper. Gas Skunk and Bustlitt, concentrate your fire on the two Autobots. I'll handle Ruination."

Sky-Byte and Dark Scream quickly made their way over to Scrouge, and dragged him off the battlefield as quickly as they could (they were groaning the whole way. Scrouge isn't light, you know). The other two began opening fire on the two Autobots. They quickly dove for cover, and began to return fire. I took to the air, quickly shot out all of the auto-guns, and then turned my attention to Ruination. I stared at the big Autobot symbol on his chest. "It really doesn't fit you." I confessed to him. "Ruination will destroy tiny human!" He raised his arm intending to smash me. _O.K., now I'm angry!_ I thought to myself. _He thinks I'm a human. Maybe I should change my appearance…_ I shrugged my shoulders and moved out of the way as his fist. I blasted him with my cannons and converted my arm into one as well. Then I repeated that process with my other arm, and took out four extra cannons from each arm and blasted him. He at first seemed impervious to my attacks, but then the damage started to show. Pretty soon he was falling backwards instead of advancing towards me. Then I gave him a sidekick to the chest plate, and he fell all the way over and fell apart upon hitting the ground. The five individuals that made up Ruination quickly regained their senses, and looked around in surprise.

Skid-Z looked over his shoulder and noticed this. "Uh oh, Tow-Line! The reformation process has worn off! They're remembering who they were!" His voice was scared and shaky. Tow-Line looked over too to make sure for himself that Skid-Z was right. "Great. That's all we need now. I say we retreat." He told Skid-Z. "WHAT! Right in front of the base?" Skid-Z asked him. "Yes. Actually, there's something Ii haven't told you. We'll discuss inside. Let's move it!" They began to back away from the two Destrongers who were shooting at them; returning fire as they moved away. "Look Gas Skunk! We're drivin' 'em off!" Bustlitt yelled as he raised his rifle in the air in victory. "Yeah, you're right! We did it!" Gas Skunk raised the tiny gun that I gave him in the air too. "Morons! Don't you two know anything?" I said as I walked up to them. "Whaddya mean, MetalSamamon?" Bustlitt asked me. "They're not retreating from you, they're merely getting out of here while they can. The Ruination team remembers who they are now, and Scrouge is too," I told them, "Doesn't it seem a bit odd that only two Autobots came out to face us? We're right in front of the base for crying out loud!" "Actually, now that you mention it, it does seem a bit weird.' Gas Skunk replied. "Optimus is no fool," I said, "He may be an Autobot, but he's not stupid. He's up to something, and luckily for us, I know exactly what it is." I smiled. "I suggest we leave and regroup now while we can. I want to be at full strength for our final assault on the Autobots! And that mean swe'll need Galvatron!" I told them as I started to walk away. "Wait for us!" They both said as they ran after me.

I walked over to the pile of rubble that once was Slapper that the two had gathered up. I picked up his head, and looked it straight in the face. "Alas, poor Slapper. I knew him well, Bustlitt. He was a robot of infinite disgust." I said with an Old-English accent. "What in da world was dat mush?" he asked me. "It was my version of a famous quote from Shakespeare. You really should read it sometime. It'll help out you're English." I said, and I put Slapper's head on the ground. "Waz dat 'posed to mean?" he asked, "I never read dat book, Shakes-beer befo'," "My point exactly." I commented. I kicked Slapper's head out of the way. "I have headache in my whole body." Slapper said as Dark Scream swept up him up into a pile and put it in a container. "Let's go. We still have a long journey ahead of us. Let's prepare to free Galvatron!" I announced as we walked away from the Autobot base.

Inside, T-AI was watching the monitors as we were walking away. "Optimus! Are you sure about this? I don't think it's a good idea to just let them walk away like that," she told him. "It's the only way, T-AI. I had to do it. I didn't know if we could trust the reprogrammed Decepticons, and I didn't want any more of our men out there if and when they decided to go bad. Besides, this MetalSamamon is a bigger threat than I had imagined. He's very powerful, and worse, he knows how to use that power. With that kind of an army, he may be unstoppable," Optimus sighed, and then brightened his expression, "But we are Autobots. We will not go quietly into the night. We will not let this tyrant take over and destroy all that we have created. We will stop him, even if we all, including myself, must die to do so." "Now do you understand Skid-Z?" Tow-Line asked him. "Yeah. I guess Optimus had this planned out the whole time. I feel dumb." Skid-Z said. "Don't. It's O.K. Optimus told me not to tell you. You may have blown our big surprise." Tow-Line said. "Big surprise? What's that?" Skid-Z asked. Tow-Line leaned down to whisper to Skid-Z. "Fortress Maximus."

Author's notes!  
--------------------

Here's where it begins to tie into the other stories in the series…they will be posted later.


	5. Ch 5: Three leaders too many

'Transformers: Crisis' Chapter 5: "Three leaders too many for one alliance…"

You know: I must have been insane to volunteer to help out these Destrongers. I don't know what I was thinking. They are nothing but children! They don't listen, they fight amongst each other, they argue with my orders, and they call each other names. I'm just glad that the day is finally here when I can reap the rewards of all of my efforts and all of those years spent carefully planning and strategizing a way to make the Destron Alliance alive and proud again!

So, I turned on a microphone and opened a channel on the intercom system I built into the new base. I had constructed the new base for the Destrongers a few weeks ago. "Good afternoon, my fellow Destrongers," I began, "May I have your attention?" "Why doesn't he just use our communicators instead of this stupid intercom system. It's so useless!" Dark Scream tells Slapper inside their room. "You idiot! I can hear everything you say, so don't you start with me! I will come down there and personally rearrange every circuit in your body!" I yelled. "Alright, MetalSamamon, you're the boss." He said, and then mumbled something. "Watch your mouth!" I said, and pushed the microphone aside to sigh to myself aloud. Then I brought it back, and began to speak again.

"My fellow Destrongers, today is no ordinary day. Today is a day of reckoning. Today is a day of rejoicing. Today is a day in which the Destrongers shall step out from the shadows and step into the light of the Autobot day, and take what is rightfully ours. Today, we shall rise up, and together we shall destroy those who choose to hurt us, and those who choose to oppress us, and those who will not join us. Today, we shall begin the war to destroy the Autobots, and carry the colors of the Destron Alliance proudly. Today, my fellow Destrongers, we shall begin the war that shall end in our victory and conquest of the galaxy. Today is the beginning of the end for the Autobot reign of tyranny, and the beginning of the Destron rule of the galaxy! Today we go to Cybertron to free Galvatron!" I stopped and listened to the sounds of the rejoicing Destrongers and their rifle fire, and realized that this is what it was all about. _This is what I did it all for,_ I thought. _This is why I spent all of those lonely hours plotting and formulating plans of attack and ways to overthrow the Autobots. This is why I spent all of those days trying to locate the surviving Destrongers. This, right here, is what it was all for._ I got back onto the microphone. "My fellow Destrongers, there is something I need to show you all before we go. If everyone could meet me in the main control room on the second level, I will be waiting. Thank you." I turned off the microphone and proceeded to teleport to the control room.

It took a few minutes before everyone was there, but once they all arrived, I turned down the lights in the room just enough so they could see me. They looked around in puzzlement because there was a giant curtain behind me, and I was standing off to left side against the wall. "Greetings, and thank you all for coming. Before we go, I have something I must show you all…" I stated. "I hope it's not one of those stupid paintings of his again." Slapper said sarcastically. A laser blast shot his head clear off not a moment later. "If I wanted a comment, I would have asked for it." I said as I blew the smoke from the barrel of my arm cannon. "As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted; I have something to show all of you that you will find most intriguing. And so, without further delay, here it is…" I pulled back the curtain, and revealed the shapes of eleven warriors silhouetted against lights from behind them. The original Destrongers were amazed, and baffled by this. There were mixed oohs, ahs, and words of shock and wonder. I raised the lights so that the warriors could be fully seen. I walked over to the first one.

"This is Dozenkillezia. She is a Predacon, and can transform into twelve different modes; ten beasts and two robots. She is also my lieutenant." There was a mixed reaction to this, but I shrugged it off as I moved onto the next one. "This is Bombshell. He is one of three brothers who each command an army of Vehicon drones that bear their likeness; although each one of the brothers is a second generation Decepticon. He converts into a mobile missile launcher." I said as I moved onto the next. "This is Slice Master. He is the youngest of the brothers, and can convert into a giant saw-bladed machine." I proceeded onto the next one. "This is Shoveltron. He is the oldest of the brothers, and therefore in charge of the other two if they should need his assistance. He transforms into a steam-shoveler." Their reactions were becoming more accepting as moved from warrior to warrior. I was glad for this, and moved onto the next one. "This is Prowler. He is a Predacon, and has a Mini-Con named Prowlee…" Upon hearing this they began to laugh. I sighed. "I didn't name him," I said, "I left that choice up to Prowler since it was his Mini-Con. But anywise, he carries a giant double-bladed axe in robot mode…" The laughter quickly stopped. I smirked and gave a small laugh to myself. "He transforms into a kangaroo, and his Mini-Con becomes a Joey _naturally_." I proceeded onto the next one. "This is Browning 2. He is a Vehicon, and there are many of him. He is able to size-change and fit into the hand of anyone who needs him. When he size-changes, he converts into a pepperbox gun." The reactions I heard told me that they liked this one, and this made me happy. I moved onto the next one. "This is Chains. He is part of a team of three warriors that combine to form a single warrior called Destructor. He converts into a gun when he combines with the other two warriors of the Destructor team, and also becomes a Dachshund in his alternate mode." Immediate laughter broke out. I frowned, and decided not to put up with their laughter anymore. "I happen to like Dachshunds, so if there is anyone who wants to have their spark extinguished because they think it's funny, please feel free to step up and laugh!" No one responded to challenge, and all were quiet again. I stopped and looked at them, scolding them with my stare. "Ahem. Anyway…" I started as I moved onto the next one. "This is Tritopce'. He is the bottom part of Destructor, and converts into a Triceratops." I moved onto the next one. "This is Bronto Magnus…" I heard light snickering and giggling. I gave a quick look at them, and it stopped. "…I know that he shares part of his name with a certain Autobot that shall remain nameless, but I assure you he is 100 Predacon like the rest of the Destructor team. He is the top part of the Destructor robot, and transforms into a brontosaurus." Bustlitt raised his hand. "Ah, yes, a question. What is it you wish to ask?" I said as pointed at him. "I was won'dern why dare ah only two dat form da robot Destructor? Why is dat?" He asked. "Good question. I possess knowledge from different times both past and future. This is a form of combining that some Autobots I learned of from the future could do. It's called Powerlinking, and all of the Autobots from that time could do it. However, due to our actions here; they shall not exist…" I said and smiled. They liked hearing that even though I knew that they still would exist. I really hated to lie to them, but it was necessary. I moved onto the last one. "This is the new leader of the Predacon forces, Gigatron." There were gasps from all of the original Destrongers. "I know that this may seem odd having three leaders now including Galvatron and myself, but I assure that this will not be a problem, and he will take orders from either Galvatron or myself." I told them, knowing full well that this was going to be a problem, and I was sad to have to lie to them again, but I knew that it was necessary. "He transforms into an alien creature."

I looked around at the original Destrongers. "Any questions?" I asked. Dark Scream raised his hand. "Yes?" I said, pointing to him. "Where did these guys come from?" He asked me. "Good question," I began, "These are all warriors I created myself. I have the ability to create both drones and actual warriors, and these are only the first of many I shall make." Once again, I hid the truth about my only weakness, the inability to create real life. These warriors carried fake sparks, essentially the same thing that real sparks are made of but not from Primus's life essence; these were ones I made myself. "Any more questions?" I asked. No one raised their hand. "O.K. then. I'm going to prepare the ship for departure while you all get acquainted." I said as I began to walk away. I stopped, and turned to face Dozenkillezia. "Dozenkillezia, please follow me. I need to talk with you for a moment." She shook her head in acknowledgement, and followed me down a corridor.

"You understand that you are my lieutenant, right?" I asked her as we walked down the corridor towards the ship. "Yes, MetalSamamon, I do." She told me, not fully understanding what I was getting at. "I need you to do something very important for me. I need you to make sure that everything that I do is correct, and if you see something I do that you feel is wrong…" I said as I handed her a small device with a button and communicator on it, "…please press this button and inform me of what it is that concerns you." "No problem, MetalSamamon. I'd be glad to." She told me. "Good. If only all of my troops obeyed orders like you do with open acceptance and no second-guessing, then maybe I'd have a fearsome force instead of this rag-tag team of Destrongers that I have now." I said to her. She laughed lightly and gave me a smile. I knew that this was just to make me feel better, and on some strange level it did…

We walked into the room where the ship was, and walked over to it. It was quite massive, and resembled the shape of an early human submarine with a large cylindrical body and small fins on the back, except it was about ten times as massive, and the cockpit was at the front on the top like a human airplane. I climbed aboard, and told her to get the others. She nodded, and transformed into a winged unicorn and galloped down the corridor. I watched her until she was out of sight and then made my way to cockpit. I started the engines and let them idle as I waited for them to arrive. A few minutes later she returned with them and they climbed aboard the ship.

"Alright, everyone, get into your cabins and prepare for take off. We have a long journey ahead of us, and I want us to be at our best when we get to Cybertron. So, strap in and we'll be on our way!" I said. They all scurried off to their assigned quarters, and I powered up the ship. Once the engines were at full, I opened the bay doors and revealed the night sky. I gazed at it for a brief moment, and then took off from the bay, and off we went.

"Off we went?" A voice calls from behind MetalSamamon. He turns around to see who it is. It's his girlfriend, TPH-13. "What's that supposed to mean?" he asks her. "That's such a poorly written line. Why don't you say something like, 'and so we set off for unknown adventure and the great mysteries that would try us and test our skills as we made our way to Cybertron!'" she tells him. "Come on! Flamedracon could write a better line than that!" MetalSamamon tells her. "Hey, keep me out of your arguments!" a voice yells from the front of the Finality. "You know I'm just kidding, Flamey." MetalSamamon yells back. "Don't call me that!" he yells back. "How would you like it if I called you MS?" MetalSamamon groans and TPH-13 snickers at this. "I hate when anyone uses my initials. Alright, you made your point. I understand, and I'm sorry." he tells Flamedracon. "That's better." he smiles, and turns around to continue piloting the ship. MetalSamamon turns to TPH-13. "So, how are your stories coming along, honey?" he asks her. "Quite well actually." she tells him, smiling. "Sentient beings from all across the galaxy will love my 'Epochs of Cybertron' stories. I'm going to be revered by both critics and fans everywhere!" She turns around and returns to her writing. "That's great." he tells her. He gazes at her, smiling and taking in her beauty and grace. He gets a warm feeling all over, and breathes softly. She senses someone is staring at her, and turns around to see MetalSamamon gazing at her. "What?" she asks him, looking around to see if there is something else he's staring at. "Oh nothing. It's just that you're so beautiful, "he smiles at her, "I love you." "I love you too, MetalSamamon." she says, and gives him a loving wink and smiles and then turns back to her work. He takes in her beauty for a moment more, and then turns back to his writing. But he stops for a moment, and turns back around to face her. "Why were you looking at my stories anyway?" he asks her. She stops writing, and looks over her shoulder at him. "I was making sure you were telling the story right." she giggles. MetalSamamon gets a dumbfounded expression on his face. "Of course I'm telling the story accurately. This is supposed to be a chronicle so anyone who views this later will know and understand why Cybertron got destroyed, and why we are on this mission. My memory banks still have all of this data recorded, and I'm only adding a little flare to it by telling it from my point of view." he tells her defiantly and yet in a calm voice. "Alright, honey. If you say so…" she trails off, laughing afterwards. He laughs and shakes his head. "Whatever you say, TPH-13. Whatever you say." He says, and turns back to his writing. _Now where was I? _He thinks to himself. _Oh yeah, now I remember…_

We were traveling for maybe ten days when I got tired of monotony of living with a bunch of childish Destrongers and I decided to secretly modify the ship and make it capable of teleportation. Then I used the ship's new accessory and in less than a few seconds we were in Cybertronian orbit. Prowler and Prowlee were walking about the ship when they realized that we'd stopped traveling fast. A few moments later they entered the cockpit and walked up to me. "I thought this trip was going to take longer?" Prowler asked me as he looked out the window and seen Cybertron. "Well, originally it was, but I decided to cut some time off by just teleporting over here." I told them. "Hmmm. O.K. then. Just curious, that's all." The two exited the cockpit, and once the door shut they began to talk. I could every word even though they didn't think so.

"Why didn't you kill him like you told me you were going to, Prowler?" Prowlee asked him. "Shhh. You must be quiet. Someone may hear you," Prowler told him, "I couldn't do it yet. I will kill him when the appropriate time comes, but until then I must play along, and be just one of the crew." "I think it's unfair that he made the no good Dozenkillezia his lieutenant and not you, Prowler." Prowlee told him. "I know. But he will pay for his mistake, you can count on that…" Prowler told him as they turned a corner and walked down to their cabin. I sighed, and questioned again why I was doing this. _Was it worth it?_ I asked myself. _The crew hates you, and all they really want is Galvatron. That's the only reason most of the Destrongers joined you. Are you really doing the right thing, MetalSamamon?_ I asked myself.

Just then a light turned on in the cockpit. This was the light that let me know that someone was trying to contact us. I pressed the button, and a small screen came up from the floor, and the image of a green and white female robot appeared. At first I didn't recognize the robot, but then I realized that this was a Paradron Medic, one of many that were all over Cybertron now. They were designed from the blueprints of Arcee, a robot from the so-called 'first generation'. Their tasks were to make sure the injured were taken care of, to assist in any projects that needed back up, and of course, to welcome any newcomers to Cybertron. "Greetings, and welcome to Cybertron. I am a Paradron Medic. My fellow medics and I wish to make your stay here as pleasant as possible. Please state your business." she told me. "My crew and I are here to see an old friend." I told her. Like I said before I hated to lie, but whenever I needed to, I either stretched the truth or hid important details. "Alright. And how many are on ship?" she asked. "23 in total." I told her. That was true. "Alright, sir…" she turned to a computer to her right and typed something in quickly. "…I have a hotel available near Iacon that could accommodate your crew and yourself. Would you like to see a virtual tour before you decide, sir?" she asked me. "No, that's quite alright. We'll take it!" I told her. "Great! Then we'll see you one the surface upon your arrival. Please proceed to landing strip 55423-1740. I'm uploading coordinates now." she stated, and ended the transmission.

_This is it, MetalSamamon, _I thought to myself as I maneuvered the ship for landing and entered the atmosphere. _This is why you went through all of that trouble. This is why you put up with you crew scheming behind your back and this why you exist._ But then I began to question why I was there. I began to wonder if I was created just to do this. _What is the meaning of life?_ I asked myself. _What are you here for? I mean, actually sit down for a minute and think about it, MetalSamamon. Why are you really here on this plane of existence? What is it that you are supposed to do? Most beings want to make something out of their lives; but what exactly is 'something'? Is writing a story that no one ever reads 'something'? Is freeing an evil mastermind 'something'? Is even existing 'something'? Is knowledge the ultimate state of perfection? What good is knowing everything if it won't last forever? What good is working your life away at something if all those you are doing it for will eventually die? What good are materialistic things if they do nothing for you when you're dead? What good is living a life when life doesn't do anything but create an illusion of happiness? How can you go through your life doing nothing but living? How can you go on thinking that your life has some deeper meaning; some vast purpose? Why do you think that God doesn't exist? What does God have to offer you? Eternal after-life peace? You can't be destroyed, and you yourself are eternal. Does that make you better than God? Does that make you a God? Who knows; maybe there really is a god, and he/she/it laughs at your atheism and you. I know that there shall never be peace so long as one being exists; for even one being will suffer some form of inner-conflict. Think about it! Should you land this ship safely? Should you turn on my crew and destroy them all? Should you breathe this breath of air that you're about to take? Should you live? All questions that lead back to the point: What is life? A joke that God plays upon us all to make us question, reason, and pretend to be 'alive'? A grand illusion created to enlighten everyone within the universe? Maybe even a trick; a fallacy of 'what's real' and 'what's thought of as real'? Who really cares! Who watches over knowledge? Where do all of the lost memories and thoughts of this universe's greatest thinkers go when no one uses it or forgets it? When will the madness end? For some, it ends with death; others it ends with peace. The kind of peace when no one is left. Why do we fight wars? Why does one robot kill another? Why does one being take pleasure in another's pain? Why does one being care for and love another when someone else does too? What is the point of love? Procreation! You can not procreate (you can't create real life, remember?). Does this mean you can't love? And how about war? What's the point of war? So one being can have all the power? What is true power? Does anything have a point? Think about this intensely. Do it, MetalSamamon, send it through your network of processors and data analyzers. It makes you think back to when you were a human many years before my digital accident that lead tome becoming a Digimon, doesn't it MetalSamamon.. You remember your favorite musical group, don't you. It was the Beatles. They were right, "Nothing is real." They were onto something, MetalSamamon. What is real? Is real a feeling that gets felt for a brief moment in time? Is real a breem; a unit of time that once past is lost for all eternity? Is real the chair that you sit in? Is real a star that will eventually become dust, energy, and then nothing? Is real a thought that if not kept is lost to everyone? Figure it out MetalSamamon. You are supposed to be all-powerful and mighty. You must know the answer somewhere inside that vast network of yours. What are you? Are you a soul? Are you a body of metal and flesh? Are you a combination of the two? Are you a lost cause? Is your time, your life, your material possessions worth anything in the grand scheme of things you call 'life'? Probably as much as that landing you just made. Probably not. Individuality does nothing but create conflict; it creates pain; it creates resistance; it creates separation. No two individuals see eye to eye on everything; there will always be something that they don't agree on, and thus a version of war is created. That's all that life is; existence and war. Nothing more; nothing less. You've finally figured it out, MetalSamamon; you finally know the truth. Or so you hope…_

By the time I stopped thinking to myself, my body was shaking and I could feel my circuits frying. "Wow! That was too much…" I said aloud to myself as I looked around and noticed that we had landed. I got up from my chair and exited the cockpit. I began to settle down and cool off as I entered the main room of the ship. The crew was waiting for me. "Where have you been?" Sky-Byte asked me. They were all giving me the same look of disappointment. "I was busy. But that's not important right now. There is something you must know before we get off. We are guests here on Cybertron for the time being until we can locate where Galvatron is imprisoned. As so, I need you all to hold still for a moment…" I shot out a beam of light from my arm cannon and it separated into 22 smaller light beams and they touched every single Destronger and changed whatever symbol they had into an Autobot insignia, "…And so we must act like Autobots until we find him. So, do not do anything suspicious or out of the ordinary, and enjoy your stay at this nice hotel that the medics have prepared for us." I smiled and pressed a button to open the door. As it opened, we could see a small group of Paradron Medics and other various Autobots standing outside the ship with gifts for us. As each crewmember left the ship, they were greeted and given a present. Pretty soon it was just Dozenkillezia and I on board. She pressed the button on the device I gave her, and I felt a tingling sensation from it. "Are you sure about this, MetalSamamon?" she asked into the device. "I'm fifteen feet away from you. Do you really need to use that right now?" I asked her aloud. "I guess not." she said as she put it away. "Anyway, yes, I'm sure about this. I'm kind of curious to see how well each Destronger copes with being a Cybertronian." I told her. "Why?" she asked me. "I need some purpose in life. If what I do won't last forever, then at least I'll enjoy it while I'm here." I said with a smile and a personal satisfaction. She frowned, and left the ship. I was alone on the ship again, just like in the cockpit most of the time. I began to think to myself again as I prepared the ship for the time that we would be away and for our hasty exit that I knew we would need. I thought to myself, _you know everything MetalSamamon. You know that some of the crew will not survive this battle here on Cybertron; you know that three leaders are too many for one alliance; but you still don't know the meaning of life, do you?_ I sighed, and closed the door behind me as I left the ship and made my way towards the hotel as a Cybertronian.

Author's notes!  
--------------------

It begins to tie into the other stories in the series a little more here…especially in the blue middle part.


	6. Ch 6: When a single domino falls,

'Transformers: Crisis' Chapter 6: "When a single domino falls, the rest must follow..."

(Author's notes on bottom, as always)

There were certain events that happened in the past few days that made me start to consider what is really going on. Anyone remember that voice that was talking to me in my head in the cockpit of the ship...well I wasn't really sure that it was my conscience like I had previously thought. When I would think to myself, it was always me who was in control, but that time it was different. The voice was telling me what to do...

I hope that I was just imagining that. I knew everything, and I knew that there was no one controlling my thoughts or giving my their thoughts; at least I thought so...

Who knew, at the time I thought that maybe it was just be cooped up in that hotel that was making me go bonkers. I had no clue of what was really happening...

But anyway, there we were on Cybertron at the hotel. I was sitting in a chair when the news arrived: one of the Destrongers located Galvatron.

_Not bad_, I thought. _I took only what, ten days!_ But I was happy, and so I made my way to the door and stepped out to see a beautiful day. There were bots everywhere, all enjoying the pleasantries of a nice day and a world at peace. It made me sad to think that it would all be gone in a matter of hours, but only a little sad because the moment their world was destroyed wouldn't last forever!

It was actually quite funny to see the Destrongers walk around Cybertron as Autobots. Sky-Byte probably blended in the best. He would wave at everybody and smile, then Slapper would hit him in the stomach.

One thing that annoyed me the most was that Dozenkillezia was growing a certain fondness for me. I didn't want anything more out of relationship than business; but things were changing, and definitely not in a good way...

However, we finally made it to the "secret" area where Galvatron was. I was stupefied by how long it took them to find it. It said, "Maximum Security Prison" right on the entrance gate. It looked like a fortress. _Please help me; I'm completely surrounded by idiots..._ I thought. I knew that getting inside would be no easy task. I had to make sure that no one noticed us, or we might be overpowered by the inhabitants of Cybertron and the guards (they were Omega Sentinels). So, I casually walked up to the gatekeeper (a Paradron Medic), and proceeded to use a mind wipe on her. Then I downloaded the codes all of the gates and cells, and opened it so the Destrongers could freely enter.

As we made our way in, it was nothing like I had expected. I knew where Galvatron was; but I never really considered how he was stored and the room's massive size. It was huge; even cavernous! It seemed almost endless in length, and the ceilings were nearly forty stories high. On the sides of the walls were criminals who were all frozen in the same Caridium Carbonite that Galvatron was in.

I walked down the halls and I felt as though I was walking through the record books of Cybertronian history. We were all in awe of the great Destrongers that were here. There was Magmatron from the so-called Beast Wars, Soundwave from G1, Clench from G2, a Quintesson,... and then I seen something that made me stop dead in my tracks.

"What the...?" I said out loud as I looked at the figure. "I can't be..." Dozenkillezia said as she noticed what I was looking at. "But...how?" Scrouge said confused too. "Hmmm... this may be useful..." Prowler said in a real low voice that I couldn't hear (but of course I did). What I seen was none other than myself. I was frozen in Caridium Carbonite, and I was heavily damaged. I also seemed to be colored differently. I tried to locate this version of myself in my databanks, but all I could find out was that he was from the future when Unicron resurrected old great Destrongers to wage a final battle against the Autobots. I wasn't familiar with the Universe, and I began to really question if I did truly know everything. _What the hell is going on here!_ I thought to myself. _I was designed to know everything. I come made with knowledge of everything that has happened, will happen, and will ever happen. Why didn't I know about this!_ I really wanted to free this version of myself; but I knew that it would mess with history and cause a time storm that would rip me apart and kill me, so I moved on, looking back every moment or two gaze upon something so uncertain, it actually terrified me.

We finally made it to Galvatron's cell. He almost seemed at peace. His face was expressionless, and he was merely suspended in the freezing gel. I touched the gel, and it jiggled and left a little residue on my finger that almost instantly froze and crystallized. I broke off my finger and replaced it with a new one. "Anyone got any ideas about how to get him out of there?" Sky-Byte asked. "How about we blast him out?" Bombshell asked. "Not such a good idea." I said. I fired a projectile at the substance, and it bounced off. The projectile then froze and shattered as it hit the other wall. "Any other bright ideas?" I asked them. "Well, don't you know?" Shoveltron asked me. "Yes, but I wanted to see if anyone else knew." I said. They gave me a dirty look. "O.K. I'll tell you then. We raise the temperature so the substance becomes unstable and shatters." I said. I created two giant heaters and placed them in front of his cell. As the temperature went up, I could see the material begin to break down and turn into a liquid. Then when it was out of the direct heat beams, it refroze and shattered.

The whole process took maybe three minutes, but when it was done, Galvatron fell over. I caught him, and lifted back up so he could stand (I had to fly to do it). I removed the chip from his helmet, and he started to wake up. "I...I still function?" he asked. His optics flashed on, and he looked around to see the Destrongers. "What? Is this some sort of Autobot torture program?" he said. "What do you mean?" I asked him. "You're all Autobots! This can't be real!" he said, his voice growing unsteady and angry. "Oops." I said as I changed their symbols back to what they were originally. "Sorry about that Galvatron. I forgot." I told him. He looked at me with an evil stare (I was about 1/5 his size). "And just who exactly are you?" he asked. "I'm MetalSamamon. I commanded the Destrongers during your absence..." not a moment after saying that I received a backhand swat that threw me against the wall. I got up from the ground, and stood on me feet. "You ungrateful bastard! I rescued your Destrongers from certain annihilation, I gave you new troops, and I freed you! Do you have no consideration for what I've done!" I yelled. "You don't understand, pathetic fleshling. I am Galvatron. I am in control of the Destron forces. I am their supreme ruler, and no one else can take that title from me, especially you!" he bellowed. I merely stared back at him defiantly as he reached for his weapons. His face said it all when he realized that he was disarmed.

"If I were a meaner being; I would have killed you for such a comment. But right now, we've got bigger problems..." I said as I pointed down the hall. Everyone turned to see an army of Autobots heading towards us weapons in hand.

"Destrongers! Battle positions!" Galvatron commanded. Everyone moved into formation; even the newly created Destrongers. I was dumbfounded, but I followed suit.

But just then I was hit with an unbearable pain in my skull. I grabbed my head, and tried to relieve the stress by splitting my skull apart, but it didn't help. _You don't know who I am, do you?_ The voice said to me. "NO! I was right! Somebody's controlling my thoughts!" I yelled out loud. The Destrongers turned to look at me, but quickly went back to firing at the oncoming Autobots. _Doesn't it just suck, MetalSamamon? You're beginning to realize that you're not as powerful as you had thought. Isn't it just terrible?_ The voice gave a cruel laugh. "Who are you? Are you that version of me frozen in the cell?" I asked. _Wouldn't you like to know...I'll tell you this much...You'll never figure it out because you can't!_ The voice said and laughed again. I screamed in frustration. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" I yelled. _Never. You and I have some unfinished business we need to take care of, and I'm going to make sure you survive until the day we meet and I destroy you in the most slow and painful way you or I could imagine..._ the voice trailed off into a cruel laugh, and I felt the voice leave. I looked around, and realized that Dozenkillezia was in front of me blocking the laser fire from the Autobots.

"Step aside, lieutenant!" I said. She turned to me, and seen that eye was on fire and that my skin was starting to melt. My metal was turning colors from the tremendous heat. She jumped and quickly crawled away from me on her hands and knees. "This is only the beginning, whoever you are," I said as I flew above the Destrongers to face the Autobots. They stopped firing, and looked at me in awe and shock. "I will find you no matter what it takes, and I shall kill you so slowly and painfully that you'll wish you'd never had been born! I'll make you scream, bleed, cry, and beg for mercy all at the same time. But you shall receive no mercy; just like these pathetic Autobots!" I could see the fear in their optics as I unleashed holy hell!

Author's notes!  
--------------------

This is the chapter where Galvatron is finally freed!


	7. Ch 7: More Than Meets The Eye

'Transformers: Crisis' Chapter 7: "More Than Meets The Eye..."

(Author's notes on bottom)

I rose above them all, and I could sense the fear in every last one of them; even the Destrongers. I sneered and the flames spread to every non-metal part of my body. "Now you all shall witness hell on Cybertron. I shall destroy every single Autobot bare handed if I must!" I screamed, and opened up my gunports on my arms. I released a barrage of missiles, bombs, and bullets that the likes of had never been seen before. The Autobots ran in terror and fled for their lives, but it was no good. I heard their screams as they were torn apart and their bodies were engulfed in flames and speared with debris and shrapnel. "YES! SCREAM! YOUR PAIN ONLY FUELS MY RAGE!" I said as the skin was fully melted off of my face; revealing a solid metal understructure.

Galvatron, while shielding himself from the flames and heat, stared at me in amazement. "I had no idea he had this much power…I must make him one of my warriors." He smiled. I heard this, and turned to him while I continuing firing. "WHAT'S THAT GALVATRON? YOU WISH TO MAKE ME ONE OF YOUR PAWNS?" I said with an insane grin. He looked at me surprised. "DON'T BE SHOCKED! I KNEW IT AS ONLY A MATTER OF TIME BEFORE YOU TRIED SOMETHING LIKE THIS! NOW YOU TOO SHALL INCUR MY WRATH!" I yelled as I opened fire upon him too. He blocked the fire with his wing, but my missiles managed to penetrate his shields quite easily. He roared in anger and pain, and lunged at me. I punched him in the skull, and sent him flying to the ground. Then I stopped firing, and landed on the ground beside him. I quickly peered over at the Autobots, and seen nothing but a pile of smoke rubble and burning Transformers that were still functional. Their cries of pain filled the air, and I smiled. By this time, I was nearly a walking fireball.

"SO GALVATRON, YOU THINK YOU CAN HANDLE ME. I'M METALSAMAMON! I'M INVINCIBLE! I CAN NOT BE DEFEATED OR CONTROLLED! NO ONE TELLS ME WHAT TO DO AND LIVES TO TELL THE TALE! PREPARE FOR YOUR FINAL ANNIHILATION!" I said as I grabbed his head and ripped it off. I could feel the power surging through it, and I crushed it with my bare hand. I threw it to the ground and proceeded to blast his body to bits. "YOU UNGRATEFUL SELFISH BASTARD! AFTER ALL THAT I DID FOR YOU; YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO TRY TO REPROGRAM ME! ME! I AM METALSAMAMON! I AM NO ONE'S LACKEY!" Lightning arced off of my metal, and filled the hall. The Destrongers covered their eyes from the tremendous light, and cowered in fear. All except for two…

Prowler and Prowlee were standing in front of my "other self" from the future. They didn't know at the time that version of me came from the future; they assumed it was from the past. "Yes, it's only a matter of minutes before the heat from MetalSamamon's attack melts this cell, and then I can kill him without even having to face off against him!" Prowler said in a real low voice to Prowlee. I was too busy to even pay attention to what was goes going on; but instead concentrating on obliterating everything.

Then the ceiling of the hall crashed down as I seen a giant foot step down through the new hole. "AH YES! AN OMEGA SENTINEL! JUST THE BOT TO TEST MY REAL ABILITY ON!" I said as I rocketed off of the ground up to the giant robot. "Identify yourself, or be destroyed." The sentinel said. I laughed an insane and cruel laugh. "NOT THIS TIME, BUDDY BOY!" I said, and blasted a hole clean through its torso. I then converted my hand into a hammer and slammed it into his head. The force of the hit knocked it over, and it crashed to the ground; crushing the wall of the hall along with it. I heard screams from trapped Autobots underneath the fallen giant, and merely grinned at their sounds of unbearable agony. Then another sentinel came, and I did something I never thought I would do; I opened a Death Gate (it's a special power that I have and when I do it, it opens a door to another dimension that would most closely resemble Hell). It created a vacuum that sucked everything into it, and stretched things as it pulled them towards it. The sentinel plunged its claw into the ground to try to secure a grip on the ground, but it was no use. I could hear the parts of the sentinel being crushed and broken as it was sucked into the gate. Then various other Autobots who came to the aid of their fallen comrades were sucked in as well, and the gate began to draw in the ground of Cybertron. Buildings began to crumble as they were drawn in too. "THAT SHOULD DO IT!" I said as I closed the gate, and it vanished upon closing.

Meanwhile, just mere feet behind me, the remnants of Galvatron's head managed to say something. Gigatron was there to here the words, and Gigatron proceeded to clean up the pieces of Galvatron and opened a storage area on his own body and placed Galvatron's parts inside. Then Gigatron looked up at me, and at that instant; I turned around and looked at him. "WHAT IS IT, MY LOYAL DESTRONGER? WHAT IS IT THAT TROUBLES YOU GIGATRON?" I asked him. "Nothing. I was merely admiring your total lack for compassion." He told me. "YOU'RE A TERRIBLE LIAR; YOU KNOW THAT GIGATRON?" I asked him. He merely stared back at me without even flinching. I was still angry, and decided that I didn't want to put up with anyone's treachery. I nose-dived towards him, and he jumped out of the way. I barely managed to pull out of the nosedive, and landed about ten feet away from him. "WHY DO YOU DELAY YOUR DEATH FOOL? YOU WILL DIE; SO STAND STILL AND ACCCEPT YOUR DEMISE!" I said as I converted my hand into a sword and attacked him. He used his claw-tentacles to block my attacks, but as I whacked away at him pieces began to break off of him. Then I backhanded him and sliced off his head, and he fell to the ground.

"STOP METALSAMAMON!" a voice cried out from amongst the confusion. I stopped and looked around. "WHO DARES INTERRUPT ME?" I said as I turned to face the Destrongers. My face was nearly gone, and I was nothing but a walking fiery skeleton with metal parts. "Please MetalSamamon," Dozenkillezia stood up and appeared through the smoke and ruins, "You're not like this! This is madness! You're attacking your own Destrongers! When will it end?" "NEVER!" I told her. "I AM METALSAMAMON! I AM TIRED OF ALL OF YOU TRYING TO DESTROY ME! I'M TIRED OF EVERYONE PLOTTING AGAINST ME AND DISOBEYING MY ORDERS! NOW YOU ALL MUST SUFFER, EVEN YOU!" I said as I walked over to her and grabbed her neck and lifted her off of the ground. "Please MetalSamamon, don't kill me.." she begged me. "I WILL DO WHAT IT TAKES TO EARN THE RESPECT I SO RICHLY DESERVE!" I told her as I began to squeeze her neck tightly. I could feel the hoses and wires in her neck break and pop as I squeezed even harder and harder.

But then I noticed something that made me stop, and I dropped her. "NO! YOU MUST NOT TOUCH HIM!" I yelled as I started to run towards Prowler and Prowlee. "They turned quickly and noticed me walking towards them. "Quickly Prowler! Kill him!" Prowlee shouted as Prowler freed the last bit of gel that held my other self in place. My other self fell into Prowler's arms, and he proceeded to use his axe to chop off my other self's head. "You no longer exist, MetalSamamon! DIE!" He told me, and waited for something to happen to me. But nothing happened. I continued to run towards them, and when I got there; Prowler was so terrified he opened his mouth to scream but nothing came out. I speared him through the head with my sword as he plowed his axe into my shoulder. It sliced about half way through my body, and I clenched my teeth together as I stared him in the face. He looked at me even we the blade in his head, and tried to say something. "Don't," I said in a calmer voice as it began to rain, "I know what you're thinking. You were right to attack me, and I'm sorry you must die this way; but it is necessary." I said, and yanked out my blade from his head. He fell to the ground dead and Prowlee ran over to him making sobbing sounds and waving his arms in the air in panic. "Prowler! NO!" he said as he tried to lift Prowler up, but it was no good; Prowler was too heavy. "Come on Prowler. You can't be dead! You're my friend!" He said as he sat next to Prowler's dead body. I stood over them as the rain dripped off of my skeleton. "I'm sorry Prowlee. I needed to.." I started. "DON'T!" he said as he looked up at me. It almost looked like he was crying from the rain dripping off of his face. "I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOUR BS!" he said. I was taken back by this a little (mainly because of this little bot's gusto). "YOU KILLED HIM! YOU KILLED MY BEST FRIEND!" His voice became shaky and unsteady. "WHY? WHY DID HE HAVE TO DIE? ALL HE WANTED WAS TO BE YOUR LIEUTENANT, BUT YOU COULDN'T EVEN GIVE HIM THAT! YOU EVIL SON-OF-A-BITCH! HOW COULD YOU!" He screamed at me. I could only stare back at him without saying a word. There was nothing I could say to him.

I looked around to see the sky and clouds all around. I also seen the cells of the other Destrongers melted, and the bodies of the frozen Destrongers lying on the ground limp in the rain. I seen the other Destrongers looking at me; some in fear, other in regret. I took a step towards them, and they all backed away in fear. "Please don't. I…I don't know what came over me…I'm alright now…Please come back here." I said as I extended my hand towards them in friendship. "No MetalSamamon, you're not alright." Scrouge said as he stood up. The rest of the Destrongers followed suit. "You're not the same being I met in the park anymore." Sky-Byte told me. I looked around in confusion and began to take a few steps back as they began to advance towards me. "You're no better than one of the Autobots you killed!" Slice Master said to me. "You've killed your own kind! You're a traitor to the Destron cause!" Tritopce' told me. "And to think I thought you were our savior!" Chains said as he grunted. They began to talk all at once at me as they backed me into a corner. I panned back and forth between looking at each one of them as I realized that I could back up no further. "You shall receive no mercy from us!" Bronto Magnus said as they reached out for me.

Then I opened all of my gunports and cannons and blasted them all. They flew in every direction and some hit the wall while others hit the ground. "FOOLS! YOU DARE TRY TO DESTROY ME! HOW DARE YOU ALL TURN AGAINST ME! I CREATED MOST OF YOU! THE REST OF YOU I SAVED FROM CERTAIN DESTRCUTION FROM THE AUTOBOTS! AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME?" I yelled at them. "IF YOU DON'T GET UP AND GO OUT THERE AND DESTROY ALL OF THE AUTOBOTS; I SHALL KILL YOU ALL!" I commanded. They got up slowly from the damage I just caused on them, and they walked away slowly without saying a word. I watched them as they left what was left of the hall, and sneered at them all. "You fools! You have no idea of what you're messing with!" I said, and proceeded to walk over to Gigatron. "Hmmm. Now what do I do with you guys?" I asked myself. I looked around at the bodies of Prowler and Gigatron. Prowlee was just sitting there silent and sad. I reached down and opened up the storage unit on Gigatron and took out the pieces of Galvatron. "You, one who never knew the meaning of taking an order, shall now become my new leader of Decepticon forces; but you shall obey my word as if your very life depended upon it because it does!" I said as I placed the pieces into a pile. "DIGITAL DECOMPOSITION!" I yelled as I used my cyber-eye to disintegrate the pieces of him, and they were absorbed into my structure through my eye's light beam. Then I yelled, "DIGITAL RECOMPOSITION!" and I made a new figure appear from the light beam. He was big, and had four giant wheels on the sides of his body and a faceplate covering his mouth.. "Welcome to Transformers Crisis, Megatron!" I said as I watched him activate. "Wha..Who am I?" He asked. "You're Megatron, the leader of the Decepticon forces. You take your orders directly from me, MetalSamamon the supreme ruler of the Destron forces, and no one else. You transform into a steamroller, a monster truck, a space ship, and of course this robot mode. Do you understand?" I asked him. "Yes, my master. I understand." he said. I smiled. "We'll see how long your loyalty lasts, Megatron. This is not the first time you've tried to do something like this; nor shall it be the last. Just remember who your master is…" I said.

Then I moved onto Prowler and Prowlee. Prowler was now lying in a puddle of water, and Prowlee sat beside him without moving a single bolt. "You too shall be reborn Prowler. This is not a day of sadness but instead a day of rejoice. We will destroy all of the Autobots, and there will be no more pain." I reached down and picked up Prowler. Strangely Prowlee did nothing; I now know that he was in shock. I used my digital decomposition/recomposition process and he was reborn as Prowler again, but this time improved with a third mode for flying. Prowlee was also reborn and his memories were erased (just like Megatron, Gigatron and Prowlers'). I stood up, and gave a look around to show my approval for the new troops. "Perhaps it's time to bring in the reinforcements." I said, and digitally created a vast army of Vehicons. I created the shoveler drones, the slicing drones, the bombing drones, the pepperbox gun drones, and a couple of new ones: airborne drones commanded by a second generation Decepticon named Jetflight, and lamppost drones commanded by a Vehicon named Brownout. "Go forth my children and do your worst!" I said as I pointed out towards the Cybertronian horizon. It was night and it had stopped raining. The skies had cleared a little and I could see a moon of Cybertron rising above the horizon. "Leave no Autobot functional!" I said, and took off into the sky.

I flew around above the cities of Cybertron and watched as the citizens were massacred. I witnessed as the drones and my warriors gave no mercy to every single bot. Old bots, young bots, male bots, female bots; it made no difference. I witnessed the slicing drones ripping apart homes and then transforming and slicing the defenseless beings inside into ribbons. I witnessed the bombing drones take out whole neighborhoods. I witnessed the shoveling drones transform into wheeled robot modes and go through towns and while carrying and using the Browning 2 drones take out any opposition that they encountered. The Paradron Medics powerlinked with their Mini-Cons (each is called Checkout) to increase their powers and try as they might; they just couldn't defeat the drones and the warriors. I don't think I ever seen Scrouge happier. He was slicing and killing everyone and anyone he met. It was so great, I nearly forgot about everything else…

But then, I heard a voice. It was a very familiar voice, but I couldn't place it at first. It sounded like me, but I wasn't sure. I looked around and seen my other self from the future still lying on the ground headless and dead. I was stumped. "I think it's about time I show myself to you, MetalSamamon. You will finally see the face that shall kill you!" the voice said. I turned around in the air, and seen him right behind me. "You!" I yelled in shock. "Yes, MetalSamamon. It's me. I'm what you should have been. I'm your superior form, WarMetalSamamon!"

Author's notes!  
--------------------

In this chapter we saw the beginning of the end for the Autobots on Cybertron; and learned just who is inside MetalSamamon's head! Prepare for chapter 8 when MetalSamamon faces his superior WarMetalSamamon!


	8. Ch 8: Poetic Justice

'Transformers: Crisis' Chapter 8: "Poetic Justice".

(Author's notes on bottom)

"MY SUPERIOR!" I said, and started to laugh. "Yes...," WarMetalSamamon begins, "What's so funny about that?" he asked. "YOU!" I laughed even harder, and slapped my knee. "What's so damn funny!" WarMetalSamamon asks me. "You...you are nothing but a ultimate level Digimon! You're nowhere near my superior!" I said as I laughed. "And your point?" WarMetalSamamon asked me getting impatient. "You're nothing but a lowly clone! You're not even close to being my superior much less a worthy adversary!" I said as I laughed uncontrollably. WarMetalSamamon clenched his fists together tightly. "I've had just about enough of your crap MS!" WarMetalSamamon said. Almost instantly I stopped. "What did you just call me?" I asked. "That's your initials idiot!" WarMetalSamamon told me with a dumbfounded look. "I hate it when anyone uses my initials!" I said as I got enraged again. "Calm down there Sparky. There's no need to catch on fire again there Skullgrin MetalSamamon" WarMetalSamamon replied to me. I looked at myself. "Oh, that's what that's supposed to mean." I quickly regenerated my body and face; restoring my clothes and flesh. "Is that better?" I asked him. "Much better, but your still ugly." he said and laughed again. "That's pretty funny coming from a guy with a pink suit." I said and snickered a bit. He looked at himself and frowned. "I always hated you. Ever since the moment we were created I hated you..."

"What?" I asked him. "You still don't know who I am, do you?" he asked me. "No, I can't place you. I know what you are; but who...no." I told him. "Remember back on Earth when you were a human and you had a Digimon partner?" he asked me. "Yes..." I said. "Well, then came that day when you're whole life changed when that accident led to you becoming a half-human half-Digimon." he said. "Yes, I remember that I was combined with my Digimon...he and I became one." I said. "You see; that's where you're wrong. Your Digimon didn't combine with you; he was split just as you were. In essence, two totally separate figures became two individual figures who shared parts of each other..." he told me. "Wait a minute! You don't mean to tell me that you're..." I began. "Yes, MetalSamamon, I'm your Digimon partner." he told me.

"But how? I don't remember you surviving. How did you survive?" I asked him. "Well, after it happened I was sent back to the Digiworld. How I'm unsure of, but it happened. So, when I got there I immediately began to look for you. I wasn't even concerned for my own well-being. I thought you had died. I was so sad that I had lost you that I spent nearly two years of my life searching for you..." I began to choke up as I listened to him; recalling all the good times we had. "...Then finally you returned to the Digiworld, and at last I found you! Or so I thought. You had changed; you were evil. You murdered innocent Digimon, you controlled your former friends, you manipulated those who once trusted you. You weren't the boy I knew before; you became someone else." He said, and lowered his head in shame.

I began to cry a little. "I had no clue you survived. I thought that I would glorify your memory by taking my vengeance out on everyone in your memory..." I told him. "In my memory!" he asked me. "What! I was never like that! I loved my fellow Digimon! How did you think that would glorify my memory?" he asked me. "I thought that was the best way..." I said. "Come on! You don't really expect me to believe that do you?" he asked. "The most I can tell you is that it's the truth..." I said to him and looked away in shame.

"Well, after I witnessed your war crimes, I decided I needed to do something about it. I intercepted the drone you sent back to the Digiworld with the transmission containing your plan to assist the Destrongers. I decided that I would get a head start and make it to Cybertron before you did. Getting here was no easy task mind you; I had to stow away on an Autobot transport vessel from Earth. Thee bumpiest ride of my life; but that's beside the point. I never realized it until about a month ago that we shared a psychic link. I decided that I would use it to draw you here; and to erase some of your memories so that you wouldn't know that it was me." he told me. "Well, it certainly worked. You took out some other memories as well, like who that version of me is down there." I said as I pointed at my decapitated future self on the ground still dead. "Well, I'll tell you that you do some time traveling, and that version of you goes to the future long after Optimus Primal and Megatron plunge to their deaths at the core of Cybertron, when Unicron returns and resurrects old Destron warriors to fight a final battle. You were recalled by Unicron from a different time, a time where you are a full-fledged Destronger. You battled well, but ultimately you were captured and sent here; except the ship carrying your corpse went through a transwarp gate and ended up in the past; where you see him today. Odd, it's like you were destroyed before you were even created." he told me. "Then why hasn't anything happened? Why no time storms from when Prowler cut his or rather my head off?" I asked him. "Do I need to get a chalkboard out here? Hello!" he said. I frowned. "That version of you was dead before the ship carrying you even went through the gate...it makes no difference what happens to him now!" he said and laughed lightly.

"I still can't believe that I don't know everything. I was designed to know everything. You took that from me." I said as I looked at him with a sad expression. "It's so unfair! I don't deserve this! I know I've done some bad things in the past, but that doesn't mean that I have to endure the pain that I have..." I said. "Turnabout is fair play." he told me. "But you! Of all people, why you? You were my partner back on Earth and in the Digiworld. Why did you do this?" I asked him. "Because you needed to be stopped Samuel Daikawa." he said and began to cry a little. "You know how long it's been since anyone has called me that?" I asked rhetorically. I began to cry too as I recalled all of the good times we had, my family, and my girlfriend that I let go; all for my personal and evil goals and ambitions. "You were once a good guy, Samuel. Please, come back with me to the Digiworld. We can start again, and become friends like we were before. You're not a bad person. I know; I still remember the times we would walk along the park together, how we would fish, how we would listen to old Beatles records together and sing along with them. Your favorite was 'In My Life'." he told me. I wiped the tears from my eye. "You still remember Blankmon..." I said. He began to sob uncontrollably. "Oh you still remember my name! You remember me!" he said as he approached me for a hug. I went to hug him went a force field suddenly appeared around him and sent us flying apart in opposite directions.

"What the hell was that?" I said as I got a hold of myself. "Oh crap! I forgot to mention that I made it so that you can't touch or harm me in anyway. I'm such an idiot!" he said. "Why did you do that?" I asked him. "I wasn't sure if you would hurt me or not when you met me in real life. I had to take some precautionary measures." he said. "How did you do that? Your current form isn't capable of that..." I said with serious doubt in my voice. "I...I...I used...I used that drone." he stuttered out. "You sad sorry little Digimon! You went so low as to use _my_ technology! What in the hell were you thinking?" I asked him. "Hey, at least I didn't murder thousands of innocent Digimon and now Transformers!" he retorted. I could feel the anger build up inside me. "I have my reasons..." I said. He suddenly got a sad expression. "Why are we fighting Samuel? Aren't we better than this? You are my friend, my partner. I loved you like a brother, like a father, maybe even more. Please Samuel, come back with me...let's end this here and now." he begged me. I looked around at the destruction below. I looked around at the burning corpses and the ruined buildings. I looked around at the drones using their scanners to find and destroy any surviving or hiding Cybertronians. I looked back up at WarMetalSamamon, and for just a split second I thought I seen Blankmon staring back at me. I hovered there, and contemplated the future and my life thus far. "Well, WarMetalSamamon, you're right about one thing..." I said. "What's that?" he asked me. "It ends here and now!" I said as I attacked him.

He was so taken back by this that he immediately flew back and pulled out a pair of Samurai swords (he had lots of weapons from all different races and Digimon which came with his new form). "You can't harm me! I have complete control over you!" He said as he used our psychic link to cause me pain. I grabbed my head and fell to the ground from the pain. "ARRGGHHH! Get out of my head!" I screamed as I fired my cannons at him. The force field deflected it. "What did I say before? You can't harm me. Nothing that you have control over can harm me!" he said as he landed on top of me and plunged one of the swords into my chest. I cried out in pain; and then I stopped. "What the hell? Why am I feeling pain so intensely?" I asked to myself out loud. "Part of our psychic link my former friend." he told me and pulled the sword out. I cried out in pain again and he raised the sword above his head in a slicing motion. But just then a laser blast shot him in the back and he fell to the ground about five feet away from me.

I looked around to see who it was, and gasped as I seen the figure approach. It was Dozenkillezia. "Are you alright MetalSamamon?" she asked as she helped me to my feet. I grabbed my chest in pain as I tried to repair myself, but couldn't. "No, I'm not. My power reserves are too far depleted. I can't autorepair." I told her. "Good!" WarMetalSamamon said as he stood up and charged me again. I grabbed a piece of jagged metal from the ground and chucked it into his torso. It penetrated and he staggered back. "Crap! I knew I forgot to include something when I made myself invincible." he said as pulled out a small communicator. "Drone! Come here at once!" he said into the device and he put it away. "You won't win that easily MetalSamamon!" he said as he pulled out a small boom box. I looked at him in question. He pushed the play button, and it began to play "Drive My Car" by the Beatles. I looked at him puzzled. "What's he doing?" Dozenkillezia asked me. "I have no clue...I think he might be trying to play upon my emotions." I told her. "I suppose that's what you would think; you being so self-centered and all..." he told me, "Actually, I wanted to kill you in style, so I thought I would play the Rubber Soul album!" he said and took out a WWII-style grenade, pulled the pin, and threw it at me. I grabbed Dozenkillezia and took off into the air and managed to get far enough away as it exploded. "That was too close!" I said. She looked at me lovingly. "Oh no..." I mumbled to myself in a super-low whisper. She didn't hear it (I was actually hoping she wouldn't). I landed back on the ground.

"So, MetalSamamon, how does it feel to no longer be invincible?" he asked me with a grin. I merely sneered at him. "In truth it reminds me that part of me is still human, that part of me still has those emotions of greed, hatred, love, spite, and total lack of compassion for my fellow man. It reminds me that I once was like that, and that somewhere deep within this Digimon exterior I still am human..." I said and got a sly grin. "And people wonder why I hate humans." I said. "You and I are one in the same MetalSamamon! We are two of a kind! You are me, and I am you! You can't defeat me! There is nothing you can do that can harm me!" he said defiantly. "Well, we'll see about that..." I said as I took to the air and said those fateful words, "Death Gate Open!" I said as I made a circle with my arm in front of me and a Death Gate appeared. WarMetalSamamon's eyes grew wide and he stared at the gate in fear. "NO! You wouldn't dare!" He yelled as he tossed every weapon he had at the gate. "Oh yes! If I can't physically attack you and nothing I can control can harm you, then perhaps something I can't control will work!" I said as I floated down to the ground. Again the gate sucked in everything within a range in front of the gate. He shot missiles, nukes, and bombs into the gate, but nothing worked; it seemed to grow stronger by the moment.

His feet became to lift off of the ground, and he looked at me in sadness. Then his expression turned to anger. "If I must die," he said as he began to float towards the gate. He grabbed my wing. "Then I shall take you with me!" he said as we both took off towards the gate. Dozenkillezia grabbed my leg. "I'll save you!" she said as she tried to keep me on the ground. "Please let go Dozenkillezia. I must do this." I told her. "No! I won't lose you!" She said. "Dozenkillezia! Listen to me! I'm an evil Digimon! You're a good Destronger! This would never work out! I've caused so much pain in this universe, now I must get my long overdue justice! Please, for the sake of the Cybertron! Only I can close the gate, and I can't do it until WarMetalSamamon is in the gate; and if I must die to destroy him; then so be it!" I said as I blasted her hand. She let go of my leg, and cried out in pain. "NOOOO! I LOVE YOU METALSAMAMON! DON'T DIE!" she said as she extended a hand towards the gate as we traveled towards the gate. "Please don't weep for me..." I told her as we entered the gate. "Until all are one!" I called out as I entered the gate fully, and I closed it.

Just then as the dust began to settle the drone came. I received a signal from it, and I used it to see what was happening on Cybertron. There, Dozenkillezia sat next to the drone and the boom box. It was playing, "In My Life." She sat there covering her face and I could hear her weeping even through the rough transmission. I wished I could say something to her, but I knew that it was impossible. I watched the transmission slowly fade out as the song ended. I began to cry as WarMetalSamamon and I fell through the hot, searing tunnel and approached our hell together, reunited as comrades in pain...

Author's notes!  
--------------------

Is this the end for MetalSamamon? Guess you'll just have to read on and see...


	9. Ch 9: A New Beginning

'Transformers: Crisis' Chapter 9: "A New Beginning..."

(Author's notes on bottom)

"AAAAHHHHH!" I screamed as the flames licked my body and seared my skin. The pain was intense; such pain as I had never endured before. I could feel my life leaving me...

...and then BOOM! I hit the ground, and hard. I laid there for a few moments, and looked up into the sky to see the tunnel that I had just came out of close up. I slowly stood up, and every movement caused me great pain. "Oh, this really sucks! Now how in the hell am I going to get out of here?" I asked myself rhetorically. Just then I realized that WarMetalSamamon was down there as well, and I looked around to see if he was near me; but there was no sign of him.

But as I looked around, I seen a terrible wasteland. The sky was blood red, and there was lightning flashing all around. Rivers of molten rock flowed near me; as I stood on a small piece of rock that was no more than 10 feet across. "Wow, I had no idea that this place was so bad..." I said aloud. I really didn't want to think to myself about anything anymore because of WarMetalSamamon.

I decided that I must investigate this land, find my enemy and destroy him once and for all. I yelled, "MetalSamamon: Mode Change to...Jet Mode!" and transformed into a jet and took to the air. I scanned the landscape in search of him, but to no avail; he was gone. "Hmm...maybe he got destroyed on the way down." I said to myself as I cruised around. It was unbearably hot; near 200 degrees according to my internal diagnostics. It was raining, but the rain was like acid, and it burned against my armor. I was too weak to deploy my shields, so I decided to find some shelter and crash for the night; and rebuild my power supply. I found a small cave, and transformed into fighter (robot) mode and entered the cave. I settled in, and fell fast asleep...

...I awoke some hours later (I can't say that it was morning because the sky looked exactly the same) and exited the cave. But when I left the cave entrance; someone was waiting for me...

"Well, look who's finally awake!" The voice said. I looked to my left and seen a figure emerge from the dense layer of fog that now covered the ground, and my jaw literally dropped. It was Megatron, but this was the Beast Wars Transmetal Megatron, and he was colored differently than I recall from my knowledge of history. "You're just the bot I wanted to see, yeeeesss. You condemned me to this infernal place, and now you shall pay for this!" He said as he charged up his tail cannon. "Whoa! Hold on here a minute! I just got here! And I know for a fact that I didn't send you here...what are you talking about?" I asked him. "You can't be serious! You invaded my time, turned traitor on us, and then attempted to rewrite the future so that the Transformers never existed! I'm not really sure how, but somehow you managed to send me here; and I'm not at all pleased, noooo! What kind of a fool do you take me for? Do you honestly expect me to believe you?" He said. Just then I realized something; that time doesn't really affect when you arrive here; I could have came in the past or in the future. "Look Megatron, I'm not sure what I did in the future, but I assure you that I can fix it..." I said. "NO! The time for retribution is long since past. You had your chance, MetalSamamon, and you failed. Now the Predacons shall exact their vengeance...out of your treacherous hide!" He yelled. "I see no other Predacons..." I said. Just then Waspinator swooped down out of the air, and Tarantulas and Blackarachnia came out from behind some large boulders. "Oh boy; this is not good!" I said, and assumed a battle stance.

"All Predacons; open fire!" Megatron called out, and everyone started attacking me. I teleported behind Waspinator and punched him in the head. His head spun around a few times and stopped sideways. "Why everybody hate Waspinator?" he asked, and fell to the ground. The remaining Predacons turned around and fired upon me. A few shots found their target, and I fell to the ground. "MetalSamamon: Mode Change to...Car Mode!" I yelled and transformed into a car and plowed into them; sending them falling. They quickly stood up and Megatron transformed into his wheeled T-Rex mode, and Tarantulas into his wheeled spider mode. "Two can play that game!" Megatron snarled at me, and with his turbines at full throttle attacked me with Tarantulas following suit. I raised my cannon platform and open fire upon them. They both stopped and Megatron took to the air, while Tarantulas fishtailed and crashed into a boulder.

I transformed back into fighter mode, and just then I got shot in the back. "Hope you like my cyber-venom!" Blackarachnia cackled and she blew the smoke from the barrel of her gun. I grabbed the end of the missile (which was sticking out of my back) and threw it down. The cyber-venom wore off, and I turned around to face her. "That...hurt!" I yelled as I picked her up, and smashed her into the ground head-first. "Idiot!" I screamed as I walked away from her twitching body. Just then I was tackled from the air by Megatron. He pinned me against the ground with his giant T-Rex feet. "Now, you shall incur my wrath, and know the pain I had to endure!" He said as he opened his mouth to chomp on my head. "You're not even close to being powerful enough to destroy me!" I said. "I am POWER!" He said as he closed his jaws around my head. As I felt the pressure growing from his crushing jaws, I shot a blast with my optic laser into the back of his head. He released me, and flew back, landing hard against the ground. He transformed into robot mode and grabbed his injured troops. "This isn't over, MetalSamamon! You sent us to this hell, and now _you_ will have to live with it everyday! WarMetalSamamon was right; you are a no good traitor to your cause!" He sneered and took off into the distance.

I stood there, and realized that WarMetalSamamon had survived, and apparently he had been here for quite some time. I also realized that a lot more happens in the future than I had previously thought. "Holy mother of Megatron, what have I done?" I asked myself. I realized then that I needed to get back to my own time, and my own world. Much needed to be done, so I fixed upon my previous coordinates, and teleported back to Cybertron.

Upon arriving there, I was greeted by Megatron (thankfully it was the Megatron I created). "MetalSamamon; you're back!" He said. "Yes, I have returned. Any news?" I asked him. "Well, nothing really, other than one minor problem..." He said. "And that would be...?" I asked him. "...Some of the Cybertronians escaped."

Author's notes!  
--------------------

Don't worry, there's plenty more Beast Wars action to come, not to mention MetalSamamon's triumphant return to Earth! Keep watching!


	10. Ch 10: The Signal

'Transformers: Crisis' Chapter 10: "The Signal".

(Author's notes on bottom)

"WHAT!" I screamed, "How in the name of Primus could you let them escape! No one was supposed to survive!" I was furious. I changed my hand into a claw and grabbed Megatron by the neck and lifted him off of the ground. "Ughh…please MetalSamamon…let me down…let me explain!" he begged as I crushed his neck. "It had better be good!" I proclaimed as I let him down. He rubbed his neck for a moment and then sighed. "Alright…you see it all went downhill after you vanished. Dozenkillezia was distraught over your apparent death; so much so that she didn't want to do anything…she just sat there in pain and shock. Meanwhile; that left the rest of us without a leader and without a lieutenant; and so we were lost. Gigatron and I tried to take command; but the drones would only take orders from you or their commanders; and of course the drone commanders would only take orders from you. So Gigatron did the only thing he could…" He explained. "And that would be…?" I asked him. "He sent for reinforcements from Destron." "Destron? I thought that place…" I began. "…Didn't exist?" Megatron finished, "Well, not many know of its existence. It's the only real Destronger stronghold left; hence our names." he explained. "Gee, like I didn't figure that out." I made a sarcastic remark. "Anyway, go on." I gestured with my hand. "Well, you see, they never came. We were waiting and waiting and waiting; but no one came," his eyes turned a deep somber red, "and during this whole time the remaining Autobots had more than enough time to evacuate and leave Cybertron; but to where we don't know."

"Great. Now that's a beautiful story. You leave for just 1 day and look what happens…" I said. "Uh MetalSamamon…" Megatron interrupted me, "You've been gone nearly 3 weeks." I turned to him in amazement. "No way…" I started off, "that realm must alter reality more than I had anticipated." "What realm?" Megatron asked me. "Oh nothing; never mind. Let's gather the troops and leave." I said and began to walk away. "Uh, that's another thing." he muttered. I stopped and turned slowly to look at him. "What's that?" I asked with a gloomy tone. "We suffered heavy casualties." he said. "Really? How many drones?" I asked him. "Oh it's not the drones I was referring to; it was our soldiers." he quickly responded. "O.K. then; who did we lose?" I asked him. "We lost Gas Skunk, Slapper, Sky-Byte, and Dark Scream." he replied.

I sighed deeply. "Well, at least they died on the planet from which I freed them." "Huh?" Megatron looked at me in sheer confusion. I looked to see his eyes wide. "Oh, I guess I never really explained that, did I?" I asked. He simply shook his head in disagreement. "Back about 12 years ago when the Decepticons and the Predacons were defeated by Optimus and Fort Max; ultimately that is; Galvatron and the rest of the Decepticons along with all of the Predacons except Sky-Byte were captured and imprisoned and sent here to Cybertron. I witnessed this, and decided that I needed to do something about it. But I have rules I have to follow; the rules of history and time; so I could only free the rest of the Destrongers and use mindwipes on them to make them believe that they in fact never were captured and were still renegade on Earth while Galvatron had to be left behind…" I explained as I came to a sudden realization. "Hey, why am I explaining all of this to you? Shouldn't you know all this, Megatron?" He glared at me in udder amazement at my realization but quickly responded. "Uh, well, I was…uh…frozen. I didn't know what went on during my imprisonment time." I looked at him suspiciously, but dismissed it as nothing. "Alright then…" I said as I regained my composure and began to walk away again towards the ship that we came in. "Come on Megatron; we've got work to do." He followed me to the ship.

As we made our way back to the ship the rest of the Destrongers were waiting for us; or rather Megatron since they didn't know that I survived. I looked at the ship and noticed that it had taken some damage during the battle, but it was minimal and the ship would still fly. I noticed that the crew was beaten and tired out, and that they all were exhausted from battle, so I decided that I would spare them the trauma and shock of seeing me alive and teleport myself into the cockpit. Megatron climbed aboard, and I took once last look at the wasteland of Cybertron out of my window. As I did the ship began to shake. At first I thought I had accidentally activated the engines but they were not on. I looked around for any sign of anything that could be causing the shaking, but there was nothing. However, just then, I noticed that the entire runway and area was shaking. I looked into the distance ahead of me and seen the buildings near the horizon shake and crumble to the ground. "Oh my word the planet's shaking!" I said to myself in a mildly panicky voice. Just then a column rose out of the ground about a thousand yards away and formed a giant volcano shape. I was confused to say the least. But then, as if things were weird enough, the new structure shot out a bright burst of energy towards deep space. It nearly blinded me, and I shielded my face from the light for a moment, but when my eye and optic adjusted I looked to see the light beam penetrate deep into space until it was nothing more than a dot in the sky.

"What in the world was that? Some sort of signal or something…?" I asked myself out-loud; and rubbed my chin. I was stumped, but no sooner than it started did it end and the volcano retracted back into the planet and left a crater where it had been. "Hmm…maybe this whole thing wasn't such a great idea after all." I pondered to myself, and decided that it was time to go before anything else odd happened. I fired up the engines which took a few seconds to activate, and used what little runway I had to launch the ship back towards Earth.

As we traveled back I decided to take it easy for a few moments and reflect upon all that had just transpired. I put the ship on autopilot as I had previously programmed the coordinates for Earth and wondered just how much I really did know. I couldn't recall as much as I used to, and it seemed that things and events that I knew about before I no longer knew; and I hated it. I wished that WarMetalSamamon hadn't inferred in my business and had just stayed in the Digiworld. It would have been so much better, I thought, especially since he nearly cost me my life and consequently the lives of some of my Destrongers. I decided that I needed to catch some much needed sleep, and reclined back in the pilot's chair and fell asleep slowly as I watched the starry sky outside the window.

As I awoke we were nearly at our destination. I didn't know how long I slept, and for that matter I really didn't care since time was so screwed up away, and resumed the controls once I had fully woken up. I maneuvered the ship so that the bottom would plunge into the atmosphere at the right angle so that we wouldn't burn up and managed to land within 100 feet of our HQ.

But when I landed things were not as I had left it. The place was surrounded by Autobots! "Man, I have been gone a long time." I said as I opened the hatch and landed on the ground beside the ship. Immediately Autobots began pouring out of the base armed to the teeth. "Just like the space scanners said Optimus, he's back!" Skid-Z said to his towering leader. "Good, and I have a few surprises for him!" Optimus said as he and Ultra Magnus combined into Omega Prime. He generated the sword of Fortress Maximus and held it firmly in his hands. "Your villainy has gone unchallenged for far too long, MetalSamamon, and it ends here!" He boldly stated. I smiled slyly, "We shall Prime; we shall see…"

Author's notes!  
--------------------

What tricks does MetalSamamon have up his sleeve for the Autobots? What happened to the Destron reinforcements? What secret is Megatron hiding from MetalSamamon? What was the significance of the signal? How will the Destrongers react to MetalSamamon's survival?

This was the last chapter before the 3-part finale to the end of the first story arc. All these questions and more might be answered in the exciting 3-part conclusion to the first story arc of Transformers: Crisis!


	11. Ch 11: The Change: Part 1

'Transformers: Crisis' Chapter 11: "The Change: Part 1".

(Author's notes on bottom)

"And so it begins, Omega Prime. It has come down to this; the ultimate battle between evil and good, the final Armageddon, the last trial. Your Autobots against my Destrongers..." I peered on unaffected by Omega Prime's fiercesome form. "...And to think that once I would have been satisfied with living a normal, safe human life. To think of all of the experiences I would have missed out on, to think of all the different times and realities that I would not have been able to touch; it's almost heart-wrenching..." Then I raised my arm to salute Prime. "...Your Transformer forces have proven to be worthy and challenging opponents...I salute you and your Autobots; you are valiant warriors."

All the Autobots looked at me in sheer stupidity and amazement. Hot Shot dropped his gun in sheer shock. "I can't believe my audio receptors," W.A.R.S. said, "Did he just say what I think he said?" His question goes unanswered, the only response being dropped jaws and looks of bewilderment. I smiled as I salute them, and took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

Off in the distance I saw T-AI standing in the doorway of the base. She looked at me, and muttered something; but I couldn't make it out. Her expression grew happy, and she went back inside.

"Ah, slag it! This is some kind of trick!" Ironhide blurted out. The Autobots turned to face him as I released my salute and looked at him as well. "I mean, it has to be. He killed Side Burn, Prowl, and X-Brawn; and now he goes and said we're worthy opponents. Come on Prime, you ain't buying this, are ya?" he asked. Prime looked up in thought, and spoke. "No, Ironhide, I'm not. This seems too convenient for me to believe as well..." His voice trailed off. "Huh, if you ask me I think that he doesn't have the army he used to. That's why he's trying to get us all soft so we'll be easier targets." R.E.V. stated. The other Spychangers shook their heads in agreement.

"Ah to hell with all of you!" I yelled. "I try to honor your deaths and your selfless sacrifices, and this is the response I get. No wonder you all die screaming like little babies!" "What!" Prime said. I stopped, and looked away, "Uh, nothing. Never mind." I quickly muttered. But then I turned back to them, "This conversation has gone on long enough. It's time!" I said as I converted my arms into cannons, "It ends here!"

"Autobots attack!" Prime yelled as he charged towards me and the ship. He moved his sword into a plunging position, and aimed it at my chest. "Destrongers! Obliterate them!" I screamed to the others still aboard the ship. As Prime got close enough to ram me, I jumped into the air and landed on the blade of the sword. I did a flip and kicked Prime in the face, and he stumbled back and grabbed his face. He growled and flung the tip of the sword up and I flew off. As I was falling to the ground Prime swung his sword and slashed my leg off. "ARRGGGHHH!" I screamed as I landed on the ground injured and half-unconscious. "I knew it!" Prime said, as he held the sword tightly, "You're not invincible! No more god-playing for you, MetalSamamon. Your time has come at last." He said as he raised the sword to slice me in half. I turned to look up at him, "Never, Prime, never!" I said as I teleported and his sword hit the ground where I was. It plunged deep into the ground and was stuck. I reappeared behind him with my leg reattached. "You know nothing of me and my powers!" I said as I blasted him in the back. He screamed as he dug his feet into the ground and grinded his teeth together. "You're only delaying your demise, Prime. DIE!" I said with finality as I used my other arm to blast him.

Under the pressure his body cracked and broke apart, and he and Magnus separated. They landed on the ground beside each other with the sword still stuck. "Yes!" I yelled, but no sooner than I did that did a rifle shot hit me and I fell to the ground again. "No one does that to Omega Prime!" Hot Shot said defiantly, and ran with the other Autobots to attack me. I sat up and looked at them. "Great. Where are my Destrongers when I need them..." I muttered to myself. I turned to look at the ship and there was no one there. "Arrgh!" I yelled. "Those cowards! Where did they go!" I yelled.

"We're here!" A voice called from by the base. The Autobots stopped and turned around to see the Destrongers standing at the entrance to the base, and I seen Dozenkillezia standing in front of them all. She smiled at me, and winked. "Uh..." I merely stated as I looked at them in confusion. "Destrongers, go!" She commanded and transformed into her battle robot mode. They ran towards the Spychangers, Optimus, and Magnus. "There is no way I'm dying like this!" Ultra Magnus said as he stood up and shook off the daze He raised his weapons platform and began shooting at the Destrongers. Prime was a little slower getting up, but he stood up and raised his ladder weapons. "Let's do it!" He said and fired. The missiles hit the ground with tremendous force and caused the Destrongers to break formation and spread into small groups. "Gigatron, take Prowler and Jetflight and flank on the right. Megatron, take the rest and advance down the middle. I'm going for MetalSamamon!" Dozenkillezia ordered as she fired her claw blasters at the Autobots. Megatron and Gigatron shook their heads and moved in accordance. I stood up, and repaired my damage on my back. "Hmm...it appears that I made a good decision with her." I said to myself and watched as she battled her way towards me. Mirage lunged at her but she quickly kicked him and he did a back flip into a face plant in the soft ground. She was taking damage from laser fire, and I decided that I couldn't just let her get blasted. I aimed my mirrors and aimed them at Ultra Magnus and shot him square in the knees. He quivered and fell to the ground, grabbing his knees in pain.

I ran towards Dozenkillezia, and for a moment it seemed as though time were moving in slow motion as I watched her movements. She seemed so graceful, so majestic, so...beautiful. Finally we met, her and I exchanged looks as stood in the middle of the battlefield. She smiled at me, "I always knew you'd come back to me." I looked at her surprised, but then smiled back, "Yes, I'm back. I..." I started, but stuttered. "Yes?" She said as her eyes almost seemed to force the words out of me. "I...I love you." I finally stammered out. Her face lit up with happiness, and she squealed gleefully. She grabbed me and squeezed me tight to her body and kissed me. She kissed me long and with passion across the lips. It was odd for me; it had been so long since I had been love, much less been kissed. Her metal lips were cold and yet strangely warm against my flesh lips, but I enjoyed every moment of it. It seemed as if the Earth had stopped spinning and for that moment, we were all that existed in the universe.

She finally released me, and smiled at me. "Wow! That was amazing!" I said in splendid joy. She giggled, "I'm glad you liked it as much as I did." Just then she looked off to her left. "Look out!" She said as she tackled me to the ground. As we fell I looked to see a missile headed straight towards us, and it barely flew past us as we fell to the ground. She landed on top of me, and she laid there for a moment. Then she rolled off and I stood up. "So, you want to ruin my moment, eh?" I said as I extended my outer arm cannons and opened fire with all of my barrels, "Take this!" I watched as the missiles hit their target, and a Paradron Medic blew into a thousand pieces. "What the hell?" I said. "What's she doing here?" I asked Dozenkillezia. "We hijacked a few of them and forced them to repair those of us who got damaged back on Cybertron." She told me. I smiled at her with agreement. "Clever." I commented.

"Slag! We're getting decimated here Prime!" Magnus shouted to Optimus. "What's keeping Skid-Z and Tow-Line?" He asked. Prime continued firing and answered back, "I don't know, brother. But maybe T-AI can find out." He said as he opened his COM link. I watched from not too far away as he contacted T-AI and asked her to report on their status. "Whatever could they be up to?" I asked myself. "No clue, but I'll put a stop to it!" Dozenkillezia replied, and I looked over to her in wonder. "That wasn't a question to be answered." I stated. "I know, but it's funny when you talk to yourself." She stated, and giggled. "I wouldn't have to if it weren't for my former Digimon partner..." I growled, and then sighed, "...But I guess." I said incompletely. She looked and me, and then walked over to me. "MetalSamamon, give me a kiss for good luck." She said and looked at me. "You're a real piece of work, you know that?" I said to her. She smiled, "I know." She said as we kissed. Then she transformed into a vulture and took off towards our overrun base. I watched her fly off, and then returned my attention to the battle underway.

"Huh, this seems almost too easy!" I said and then a giant hand grabbed me from behind. "What the!" I said as I changed my cannon hands into hammers and pounded on the fingers of the giant. "Let go or else!" I said. I rotated my head around to see my attacker. It was Rail Racer. "So, you're the little guy who's been causing all this chaos?" He says mockingly at me. "Smartass!" I said as I built up my power and let out a wave of electricity and lightning echoed across Rail Racer's body. He moaned in pain, and released me. I stopped myself in mid drop with my jets and flew up towards his head. "The bigger they are..." I started as I gave him an uppercut with my hammer hand and he toppled backward to the ground, "...The harder they fall!" I said as he landed with a tremendous thud. He laid there for a moment, but then he grabbed his gun and shot me.

I flew through the air high above the battle below and finally landed on the other side of the battlefield. I hit the ground with a hard thud and shook my head in a daze. "Oh, that was some shot!" I said as I tried to stand up. But as I tried to stand up a foot stood upon my chest. "Who dares!" I said as I looked up, and my jaw dropped. I looked up and seen 5 seeker jets standing in formation around me. "Now, MetalSamamon, you shall bear witness to reign of Starscream!"

Author's notes!  
--------------------

Where did Starscream and the seekers come from? What are Skid-Z and Tow-Line doing? What secret plan does T-AI have concocted? What other surprises do the Autobots have in store for MetalSamamon and his Destrongers? Be sure to read the next exciting chapter in TF history of Transformers: Crisis!


	12. Ch 12: The Change: Part 2

'Transformers: Crisis' Recap:

Last time in 'Crisis': MetalSamamon returns after defeating Cybertron; and finds his base overrun by Autobots. He tries to fool the Autobots with a great speech; but they do not fall for it. T-AI makes secret preparations for this final battle; and so do Skid-Z and Wind Sheer. Dozenkillezia assumes command of the Destron forces for a time and finally reveals her love for MetalSamamon. And after all that, MetalSamamon finds himself under the boot of the fearsome Starscream and his seekers!

'Transformers: Crisis' Chapter 12: "The Change: Part 2".

(Author's Notes on Bottom)

"Glorious reign, Starscream?" I said, "this is bad comedy." "Huh, why does that line sound familiar...?" Starscream pondered to himself. As he did, I threw him off of me and he fell onto his back. He grunted as he hit, and sat there for a moment before standing to his feet. As I tried to stand to my feet the other seekers pointed their null ray cannons at me. I merely sat in the position I was in and glared at them in anger. "So, tell me Starscream, who are these lackeys of yours?" I asked him. He was on his feet, and he snarled when I asked the question. "You try my patience, MetalSamamon..." he started. But before he could finish the ground shook lightly as if someone were running towards us. I turned around without moving my body and seen Megatron coming.

"At last! You've arrived!" He said as he came upon us, and stopped with a few feet of me. "You called this loser brigade?" I asked him. He merely squinted his eyes in response. "Yes, lord Megatron, we're here at long last." Starscream responded; and walked past me over to Megatron. He paused only for a brief moment to tell the other seekers to keep their guns on me. I looked at the seekers and smiled; but they remained emotionless; all except one. He was a grey seeker with black and white accents, and he smiled back at me. I raised my eyebrow in question; but didn't move my body to avoid the consequential rain of laserfire.

"Tell me Starscream, what kept you and your armada? You were supposed to be here nearly an Earth-month ago." Megatron asked. Starscream sighed, "Well, we were on our way, when our ship was hit by this laser pulse that was fired from Cybertron." "The signal!" I said; and I immediately drew looks from everyone. Starscream rubbed his chin and approached me; Megatron followed. "What signal?" he asked me, signaling his seekers to lower their cannons. "When I was leaving Cybertron, I seen a signal shoot out from Cybertron and enter space. It created some kind of portal when it was nearly out of my optical sensor range; and it appeared to enter another dimension or something..." I stated as I slowly stood to my feet, "But hold on a second; that signal was sent long after you should have left Cybertron; nearly 3 weeks later." I said as I turned to Starscream and looked at him in extreme question. Megatron also shifted his gaze to Starscream. "Well, if you'd let me finish, as I was saying we were hit by this 'signal' from Cybertron. The odd thing is that we were moving extremely fast to make up the time that I had lost in gathering my troops from their posts on Destron; which took nearly 3 weeks." Megatron nodded his head lightly; and I followed suit. "The point is that it didn't do anything to us or our ship, and we're finally here, and that's all that matters. Where are the Autobots!" Starscream yelled and looked around. I turned to see that we were actually pretty far from the battlefield, and turned back to see all of them transform into vehicle modes. "Seekers; attack!" Starscream commanded as he launched like a rocket towards the battlefield. Megatron was in his space ship mode, and followed the seekers. I watched them leave, and sighed a breath of relief. "Good, I hoping that wouldn't end in a battle..." I said as I suddenly remembered something. "MetalSamamon; mode change to...Jet Mode!" I said and transformed. I hovered for a few seconds and took off towards the Autobot base at full speed.

As I traveled closer to the base, my own automated defenses activated and gun ports opened in the ground. They targeted me and opened fire; but I knew their targeting system since I was the one who designed it. With great ease and skill, I maneuvered through the blankets of laser fire and passed them and entered the airspace surrounding my base; out of the guns' range. "MetalSamamon mode change to...Fighter Mode!" I yelled as I transformed back. I landed and walked towards the entrance to my base. It was rather massive; and resembled a human government building with statues of horses on top of the front entrance; and a dome with spires in the center area and on each of the side wing areas; one on the left and one on the right. I blasted the door in, and entered my own base as an enemy.

As I looked around; all the portraits I had up of great Destron leaders were either taken down or defaced. "Man, they gave Ultra Megatron a mustache." I sighed, and walked on past the portrait. I entered the main command room, and seen T-AI busily typing away on the main computer. She stared at the screen, and on it I seen pictures of Side Burn, Prowl, and X-Brawn; as well as their schematics and blueprints. "So, planning on rebuilding them, are you?" I said as I converted my arm into a cannon and aimed it at her. She turned to face me, and smiled. "What do you intend to do with that?" she asked me, "I'm a computer program; you can't harm me." "That might be true, but I bet I can destroy that computer with no problem..." I retorted, and proceeded to walk closer to her. She gave me an evil stare, and slowly backed up towards the computer. "Ah ah; mustn't touch..." I taunted, charging my cannon as a threat. She stopped within a few inches; and moved her arm up along her side towards her back. "You're a clever one, MetalSamamon. Too bad you weren't an Autobot; you might have been a great warrior." She said as quickly moved her arm and pressed a key on the computer. As she did this I fired and the shot passed right through her and destroyed the computer. Smoke filled the room, and as it began to clear I seen guns drop from the ceiling and open fire on me. "By the pit; she's activated my own defenses!" I said as I jumped out of the way and activated my arm shields. They formed a protective shield around me, and the laser fire did not penetrate. I quickly shot out the guns, and walked through the dispersing smoke to where T-AI was; but she was gone. I retracted my shields, and looked around in the immediate vicinity; and seen nothing more than an empty room.

I sighed, and turned my attention back to the slagged computer. "Hmm, perhaps I can get something out of this hunk of junk." I said and typed a few of the remaining keys. I managed to reroute the visuals to my own circuits, and activated my eye-hologram screen. "So, what are you up to T-AI..." I asked myself as I scanned the files. I found blueprints for warriors I had never seen before; and tried to access the details, but the files were too far damaged to recall. "Slag!" I said, and removed my connection from the terminal, "This computer program is turning out to be more of a problem than I anticipated; I think I need to delete her; permanently!"

I opened a panel on my arm, and sent a signal to Dozenkillezia. She responded almost immediately; although the transmission was staticky. "This is Dozenkillezia..." She responded. I peered at her through the small flip-up screen and smiled. "Have you found anything new?" I asked her. "MS! It's so good to see you again!" she squealed with delight, and I sighed and laughed simultaneously. She quickly gathered herself, "Uh, well I was at the base for a short time where I was able to overhear communications between T-AI and Optimus...so, yeah, I got some bad news, and worse news." She said. I shifted my eyebrows in question; and answered her, "O.K., so what's the bad news?" "Well, I found out what Tow-Line and Skid-Z were up to..." she started. "Yes...?" I asked, urging her on. "They reactivated Fortress Maximus, and he's on his way now to our base!" she told me. "And this is only the bad news..." I said, "What could be worse than that?" "I also found out what T-AI was doing..." She gulped. I was a little worried now upon seeing her do that. "Do I dare ask?" I commented. "She...somehow found a way to contact the Digi-World, and..." she started with fear in her voice. "Oh, in the name of Primus don't tell me..." I started, fearing those upcoming words. "...and MysticalFlamingamon is on his way!"

"That's not what I needed to hear!" I said as I clenched my teeth. I clenched them so hard that I snapped a few of them in my mouth, and they dropped to the ground. "But that's not all MS; he's bringing an army of Digimon! Any and all evil Digimon you could think of; MetalSeadramon, ReverseMyotismon, WarGreymon, SkullSeadramon, Digivolvermon; the list is almost endless!" she cried out, and I saw the fear in her face. I grabbed my head in pain, "BLAST IT ALL!" I yelled, and looked around quickly before turning back to my screen. "Return here at once. This battle is going to get ugly; and fast!" I commanded. "What are you going to do?" she asked me. "I'm going to prepare for the end..." I began, and smirked slightly, "...and rip T-AI limb from limb!"

"Why wait MetalSamamon?" a voice said from behind me. I turned around and a robot tower a few feet taller than me with a blaster rifle pointed right at my head. "What...?" I asked; confused. "You weren't expecting to see me in this form, were you?" the robot said. My jaw dropped slightly in sheer shock at the robot. It was pink in color, with red transformation panels accenting its body. It was obviously feminine. "But how...?" I stuttered as I backed away slowly. "I downloaded myself into this body I created when I heard you were returning. I'm cleverer than you could imagine..." the robot smiled and began to pull the trigger. "You are indeed clever T-AI; but you're no match for me!" I said as she fired a shot that barely missed my head as I moved slightly to the right. I converted my arm into a hammer and smashed the rifle out of her hand. "Ow!" she cried, "Don't you know it's not polite to hit a lady?" "If I see one; I'll let you know." I retorted and fired my shoulder cannons at her and she was sent flying back and smashed into the wall. As the wall crumbled around her; she stood to her feet and drew a sword from her shin. "So, you want an old fashioned battle, eh?" I asked, converting my arms into swords, "Bring it!"

She lunged at me and I at her; and our swords met with a thunderous clash. I blocked her as she made move after move after move trying to land a hit upon me. "Give it up MetalSamamon; you're not a Transformer, and you're one poor Destronger!" she yelled as our swords locked together. "You know, I always thought I had you pegged as a weak conforming pretty girl; but it appears that I've been sadly mistaken!" I said as I tried to move my arms to unlock us, but to no avail. "Well, there are plenty of things you don't know..." she said, and pressed into me with her weight in an attempt to break me. "I know one thing..." I started. "And that would be?" she asked. "You talk too much!" I said as I blasted her with my backpack cannons and she fell to the ground. "I'm sick of you and your Autobot kind! You will all die!" I said as I plunged my sword into her breastplate; puncturing her circuits. Sparks flew from her chest as she cried out in pain. "YES! SCREAM! SCREEEEAAAAMMMMM!" I yelled as my expression became insane with hatred and pleasure. "NOOOOO! STOOPPPP!" She cried out and tried to pull the sword out of herself, but her strength was leaving her fast. "You've meddled in my affairs for the last time...Now DIE!" I screamed as I twisted the blade inside her. I felt her life essence begin to wane when the ground began to shake. "No! NOOO! I will kill you!" I said I tried to ignore the shaking, but the ground under my own feet was shaking so much that I lost my balance, thus withdrawing the sword from T-AI and falling on my butt. "No!" I cried out as I transformed into my jet mode. "So close; I was SO CLOSE!" I yelled as I dashed out of the room and towards the exit, grabbing the dying T-AI with my front-mounted grabbing tentacles and placing her on top of my cockpit. I flew out of the blasted open entrance of my base at top speed and flew out to see that all of the Transformers had stopped fighting, and were staring off in the distance to my right at something. I turned to see what it was; and seen the massive form of Fortress Maximus approaching us.

Author's Notes:

What will happen to T-AI? Will Fortress Maximus be able to turn the tide of the war for the Autobots? Will the coming Digimon stop MetalSamamon? What other surprises await the Autobots? Find out in the final chapter of the first storyarc of Transformers: Crisis!


	13. Ch 13: The Change: Part 3

'Transformers: Crisis' Recap:

Last time in 'Crisis': MetalSamamon managed to get away from Starscream, Megatron, and the seekers, but barely. Starscream explained what happened to him; but it seemed to affect one gray seeker in particular…MetalSamamon infiltrated his own base and attacked the intruder T-AI; only to stumble upon her plans for the final battle. Also, he learned of his replacement in his Digi-World empire is coming; and not to help him! Then T-AI surprises him in a new decked-out robotic form; and the two battle until MetalSamamon nearly wins. But the coming of a giant robot named Fortress Maximus causes him to stop and exit the base; only to come face to face with the behemoth.

'Transformers: Crisis' Chapter 13; "The Change: Part 3":

(Author's Notes on Bottom)

"So, you want to upstage me, huh Fort Max?" I stated, and opened a channel to the base. "Operation: Fortress Distress begin!" I yelled, and the base started to creak and shift. The Transformers on the battlefield stopped fighting, and shifted their attention towards the changing base. "It's no base, it's a robot!" Rail Racer proclaimed as he pointed to the transforming base. Parts shifted and moved, other rotated and combined until a massive robotic form came into being. "Behold; Lavatron Embassy!" I announced and laughed; as Lavatron's eyes lit up. He slowly looked over at Fort Max, and reached behind his back to grab a giant wide-bladed sword. He struck Fort Max across the chest and sparks flew from his chest. Fort Max reached out and grabbed Lavatron's arm, and tore off a piece. "That's no problem; he has more than one mode...and more than one hand!" I yelled to Fort Max, and then Lavatron punched him with his smaller fist. Fort Max stumbled a bit, but regained his stance. Just then, Lavatron grabbed Fort Max, ripped off his head, and threw it aside. "Uh, that was pointless. He's a headmaster." I stated dumbfoundly. Fort Max swung wildly and whacked Lavatron in the side; causing him to fall. Both Destrongers and Autobots were sent scrabbling and running for cover. As Lavatron lay on the ground, it split the battlefield into sections with the transformers scattered on both sides of him. Finally, Lavatron began to move a bit, but realized that he was stuck. So, as Fort Max stumbled towards him he converted his sword into a cannon with the dome of the base as his barrel and fired a full-force shot into Fort Max; causing him to blow apart in a spectacular ball of fire and shattering him into a thousand pieces; showering the transformers below with debris and shards of metal. Just then, Lavatron went offline, and sank into the ground he was stuck in. "You fool! You wasted all of your energy!" I cried out as I flew above him.

At that moment, something dropped into my cockpit. "Man, can't you keep your parts together?" I asked T-AI rhetorically. I felt her move on top of me, and I realized that she was awake, and something was ticking in my cockpit. "Oh no..." I said as the grenade exploded in my cockpit; sending me crashing to the ground in a fiery ball. I bounced across the ground and skidded to a halt about 100 feet from where I hit the ground originally. "Ow...that hurt." I said. "MetalSamamon, mode-change to...Robot Mode!" I said as I transformed and stood up to see T-AI lying on the ground face-down in the dirt. I started to walk towards her, when I seen something familiar approaching me. "I'll be back for you; I have a more pressing matter right now."

"Well well, look who decided to show their treacherous face here..." I say as I see MysticalFlamingamon approach me. "You're a fine one to talk MetalSamamon!" He yells as he floats towards me and opens his third head on his right arm. "DARK BLASTER!" A blast of dark energy comes streaming towards me; and I simply dodge it and teleport in front of him. "Haven't you learned not to try to undermine me yet you long necked freak!" I said as I grabbed his neck and crunch it. "Please...let...me...explain!" He squeaks out as he tries to breathe. "No chance; you plotted against me ever since I left the Digi-World; now it's time for you to PAY!" I yelled as I tossed him to the ground. "You left us..." he said as he caught his breath and rubbed his neck with his hand-head. "How so?" I asked him as I walked towards him. "You've decided to abandon us and become a Transformer!" he started. "So?" I asked him. "Well, for starters, you don't say the name of your weapon when you use them anymore..." he stated. "I made it so I don't have to; personal programming change." I replied. "...And you transform!" he finished. "No, I mode-change. Some Digimon can do that; it's not technically 'Transforming' ". I replied, and shrugged my shoulders. MysticalFlamingamon threw his arms into the air in frustration. "The point is that you're nothing but a traitor...and so I'll think we'll help T-AI and the Autobots and destroy you and your lackeys!" Right after he said that I heard the words "Terra Destroyer!" and I turned towards the sound. "Oh shit!" I yelled as a glowing ball of fire came flying towards me and collided with me at high speed. I tumbled through the air and slammed into the ground, unable to move. I slowly regained my movement; and stood to my feet. "So, you want a battle, huh?" I clenched my fist in anger, "Let's dance!"

BlackWarGreymon hovered about 30 feet away from me and glared at me evilly. "I honestly can't fathom why you would dare turn against me." I stated. "We do as we are commanded; and MysticalFlamingamon is our commander." The expressionless warrior replied. "Don't you realize that I only put him in charge until my return to the Digi-World? You don't honestly think that I left for good...?" I asked him. He floated there for a moment; and then replied, "MysticalFlamingamon said that you weren't going to return." His response was sort-of a statement and a question. I shook my head in disbelief, "That no good long-necked freak; I knew it was a bad idea to leave him in charge; but my options were few..." I sighed. "Hmm..." BlackWarGreymon pondered and landed on the ground. "What is it you want me to do, Commander?" he asked me. I looked up and smiled, "Destroy all the Autobots...MysticalFlamingamon is MINE!"

I turned and began to walk away from BlackWarGreymon and looked for my traitorous friend; but he was no where to be found. Granted, the battlefield was split into a few sections by the body of Lavatron Embassy and I couldn't see all that was happening; but MysticalFlamingamon was a coward and rarely faced his enemies head-on. He was hiding somewhere; I just had to find him, and convince him to have the Digimon fight on my side against the Autobots; which was the exact opposite of what was happening. I took off and floated into the air; deploying my shields to protect me in case someone tried to fire upon me as I examined the fighting. Over in one section I seen Starscream and the seekers taking on some of the most fearsome Digimon I had in my command. "Trumph Sword!" Piedmon called out and the seekers cowered in fear form the attack; all except that one seeker...he stood his ground and was badly damaged by the attack. As he fell to the ground, he managed to dig his foot into the ground and rise back to his feet slowly. "Is that all you got; you freak!" he asked the Mega-level Digimon. Piedmon merely laughed; "Why no; that's not all I got..." he said and raised his arm into the air, "CLOWN TRICK!" But the seeker was ready for this attack; and with his superior agility managed to dodge the attack and swooped down towards the digimon. "The last thing you'll ever hear is the sound of my name..." he began as his fists began to glow and smoke. "...Stormcloud!" And with that he shot a powerful blast of energy from his glowing fist and it shot straight through Piedmon. "AAAAAHHHHHHH!" Piedmon screamed in pain; but his powers were no match to stop the powerful Transformer. He began to break apart into data and soon disappeared altogether.

"Hmm..." I pondered to myself as I hovered high above, "He's no ordinary seeker; I need to know more..." I stated as my attention was drawn elsewhere by the sound of blasts. I turned to my left to see another battle taking place; this time between MetalSeadramon and Destructor. They had combined already and engaged in fierce battle with this powerful digimon. MetalSeadramon lunged at Destructor and plowed into him at full force. He curled back into a striking position and snarled at the combined transformer as he laid helpless on the ground. "RIVER OF POWER!" a lightning bolt shot from MetalSeadramon's head and hit its mark. Destructor was blown apart into numerous pieces; and MetalSeadramon sneered with delight. "These Transformers are weaklings! I can't believe how easily they fall!" I merely squinted at him in response out of his view. "Yeah...but you're destroying the wrong Transformers..." I sighed. I looked over my shoulder to a different battleground and seen Ultra Magnus and Machinedramon attacking Scourge. "GIGA CANNON!" A mega blast of energy shot from Machinedramon and collided with Scourge's sword; sending him flying against a wall. "Give up Decepticon; it's over!" Ultra Magnus commanded to deaf ears. Scourge quickly rebounded and launched his shoulder rockets at the pair of attackers. "Do you take me for a fool Magnus? I will not surrender; and I'm now a Destronger." I smiled at the statement and at the rockets blasting Machinedramon and Magnus into the air and causing them to bounce off the ground as they hit hard. Over in a different area; I seen a familiar face; actually two. "Wha in da name of my exhaust are ya?" Bustlitt asked the digimon approaching him. "My name is Puppetmon; and this is what I'm famous for..." He raised his hammer above his head, "PUPPET HAMMER!" He smashed it into the ground and it sent out a beam that flew towards Bustlitt's head. The last thing Bustlitt saw was the bright light that came from the blast. "GAAAWWWW!" He cried out in pain and fell backwards grabbing his face in pain and screaming. "My optics! MY OPTICS!" He screamed as he removed his hands from in front of his face; and there was nothing but an empty hole where his eyes used to be. The top of his head was slightly peeled back, and the hyena head was slightly damaged as well. Puppetmon laughed cruelly to himself, and ran away with a big grin upon his face. There was so much fighting going on I couldn't observe it all; but at the same time I had my own agenda to attend to.

I finally spotted MysticalFlamingamon hiding near the leg of Lavatron in a shadowy area. I laughed and dove towards him. I moved so fast that it totally caught him off guard and he shrieked like a schoolgirl. "Coward! You no good long-necked traitor!" I screamed as I ran up to him and choked him against the wall. "Please MetalSamamon...stop! I can explain!" He said as I continued to squeeze harder. "I heard this song and dance before you no good lousy wimp! Prepare to die!" I began banging his head against the wall and pounding him into the wall with all my strength. "O.K.! I'll...stop...them...I'll...fight...for...you!" He cried out in-between hits against the wall. I stopped and dropped the bleeding coward to the ground. "This had better be good, or expect more of what just happened." I stated and made a gesture with my hand. "I'll do anything! Please!" He begged me as he looked at me through his one open eye; the other was swollen shut. "Anything...?" I queried. "Name it! What do you want from me MetalSamamon?" MysticalFlamingamon asked me. "I want you to destroy the Autobots; and then go back to the Digi-World!" I stated. He sniveled and moved slightly; "Alright; give...them the...command..."Operation: Reverse." MysticalFlamingamon told me. "I've taught you well..." I commented and winked at MysticalFlamingamon. He sat there breathing heavily and hurt, but said nothing. I immediately took to the air and called out the operation that he just told me, and drew looks from the Digimon under my command. "He's...he's back!" Puppetmon cried out as he looked up at me. "You heard the mon; destroy the Autobots!" ReverseMyotismon yelled and turned to see Skid-Z and Tow-line standing behind them.

"Wait; I thought they were on our side!" Skid-Z yelled. "Not anymore!" Tow-Line hastily replied and ran for his life, but to no avail. "Opal Lightning!" He called out as his reverse-colored lightning whip extended from his hand and sliced Skid-Z in half. "NOOOOO!" Tow-Line cried out and turned around to attack ReverseMyotismon but met the same fate as Skid-Z. Both Autobots laid on the ground dead and in pieces as the two Digimon laughed cruelly. "Heroes...my favorite!" Puppetmon added and laughed at the dead bodies that lay before him. In a different section; Ultra Magnus was now being attacked by Scourge and Machinedramon. "In the name of Primus; no! This can't be happening!" He shook in fear as the two attackers bounded towards him and Scourge's sword plunged deep into Ultra Magnus's hide. Magnus screamed in pain and grabbed the blade of the sword; but then Machinedramon added in his attack and blasted Magnus clear to pieces off of the end of Scourge's sword; leaving only a dead husk of the former Autobot warrior on the ground smoking. Scourge turned to Machinedramon and gave him a thumb's up. "Nice work; my friend. It's good to see that you chose the right side to fight on." Scourge commented. "I was only obeying orders; besides you are a valiant warrior; too bad you weren't a digimon." Machinedramon commented as they walked past Magnus burning corpse. "The same could be said for you as a Transformer..." Scourge said, and laughed. Machinedramon joined in the laugh; and they continued on together in search of new prey. I scanned the battlefield to see that there were only 2 Autobots left standing; the rest were lying on the ground dead with either their sparks gone, or in stasis-lock too far damaged to fight on. "Yes!" I smiled and landed onto the ground near the place where I had originally taken off from. I walked over to one of the two last Autobots; Hot Shot. He looked up at me as my shadow cast over him like a dark cloud of doom. "Any final words?" I asked him. He merely looked up at me and spit out some oil, "EAT SLAG!" He yelled in defiance. "Stupid Autobots; you never learn." I converted my hand into a sharp pole. "DEATH SPEAR!" I called out my power and shot a spike right through Hot Shot. He died on the end of my pole screaming until his life waned away.

I turned my attention to the last remaining Autobot; Optimus Prime. Around him lay the defeated Browning 2 and Jetflight. He was damaged, but still standing ready to fight it out to the bitter end. "My, for a dying species; you outlasted your Autobot kind." I commented and converted my spike into a hand. I lunged towards him, and our fists met midway; although I was a lot smaller than him and his fists were huge in comparison to mine. "You fight well MetalSamamon; too bad you're going to have to be destroyed." Optimus told me as he locked fists with me. "So you think; you're a fool Optimus." I countered. "Not as much of a fool as you for freeing Galvatron from that asteriod prison." He retorted. "WHAT! You honestly believed that he was sent to that run-down asteriod prison!" I asked him as I moved to unlock our fists and floated away from him. "Yes...why?" He queried. "He was originally sent there; but then they moved him to the one on Cybertron after they realized that it wasn't big enough for him." "So, that's why he wasn't there when I asked them about his condition...those liars!" Optimus stated and slammed his fist in his hand. "What ever happened to him?" "After I freed him, he tried to use me as one of his pawns. I wiped out his memory along with Prowler's and Gigatron's, and gave him a new body and new memories as Megatron." I said; and smiled a little at my own brilliance. "Good; that's one less foe for me to worry about; but as for you..." He said and shot me with his ladder cannon; I dodged the blasts, "...You're under arrest as well!" "Ha! Any other good jokes!" I replied as fired my cannons at him. He blocked them, but the damage from them was apparent. "You..are...a fool MetalSamamon! Go back where you came from!" He said and launched his fist at me. This caught me by surprise; and hit me directly in the chest. I flew with it all the way to the ground and ended up embedded a few feet into the terrain.

"Cute, Optimus, cute." I commented; and threw his fist off from onto of me. I freed myself from the ground with great discomfort; and stood to my feet. Just then I seen Gigatron coming. "Have the other Autobots fallen?" He asked me as I brushed the dirt off of myself. "Yeah; but what's it to you?" I asked him. "Oh, nothing. I just wanted to know..." He smiled sneakily, and walked away leaving me only to wonder what that meant. He approached the last standing Autobot and all I could do was stand there and watch. But not for long, for I heard a noise come from just a few feet away. It was T-AI; she'd regained conscience and began to rise to her feet. I quickly ran over to her and kicked her in the stomach; causing her to fall back down and cry out in agony. "Why? Why must you act like such a lunatic?" I asked her and converted my arm into a cannon. As I aimed it at her head; I seen tears form in her optics. "What...?" I asked myself out loud, "Robots don't cry." "There's a lot you don't understand MetalSamamon; and probably even more you never will." She commented through her tears. "You killed the one and only robot I loved..." she began. I tilted my head in question. "You don't mean..." I began. "Yes, Side Burn!" she replied, and began to ball into her hands. "That explains a lot...nothing worse than a lover scorned." I commented. "Not only that MetalSamamon; but something else as well..." she said as her tears stopped and she looked up at me. "And that would be...?" I asked her. "You underestimated me!" she said and punched me in the stomach. I grabbed my stomach in pain and stumbled back a few steps. "Crummy females! No wonder I chose to be alone after I became a digimon!" I yelled and kicked her in the face, causing her to fall onto her back. Her head bounced off of the hard ground and her optics turned off. "Finally; and stay dead!" I yelled, and returned my attention to destroying her with my cannon. "Now, to finish what I started..." I said as I stood above T-AI. I smiled cruelly as I began to power up the cannon for my most powerful blast ever. Just then I start to short out, and fell to the ground in pain.

"Systems...diagnostic...my circuits...only!" I cried out as I twitched in pain. "Power cells extremely low; recharge immediately." My computer told me, and my only response was "Not now!" T-AI rose to her feet slowly; and grabbed a gun from her hip. "So, let's see how you like it MetalSamamon!" she says as she starts blasting me. "AAARRRGGHHHH!" I scream through as I gritted my teeth and began to take on severe damage. She grins slyly as she stands to her feet fully; but wobbly, and continues firing as fast as her fingers can pull the trigger. Parts of my face begin breaking off, and my body was full of holes and tears. "Don't...expect...me to...beg...for...mercy!" I cried out as I tried to fire back, but my cannons gave out a sputter of a red glow. "No more MetalSamamon; it ends here and now!" Just then, a shadowy figure leaps towards T-AI. "Dozenkillezia, Terrorize! Vulture Mode!" She yells and flies into the air and lands on top of T-AI; knocking her to the ground. "Wooly Rhino Mode!" She then transforms and starts goring T-AI into the ground with her horn. "That's my man!" Dozenkillezia states boldly as she grinds T-AI into the ground with all her strength. "Battle-Robot Mode!" she yells and transforms into her fighting form and starts blasting T-AI to pieces. "You will leave him alone! You mess with him; YOU MESS WITH ME!" she finishes and kicks T-AI limp body across the ground.

"Power cells; begin charge." I stated as I tried to move, but then severe paralysis set in. "Unable to comply; systems damage beyond repair. Systems failure imminent." The computer told me. Dozenkillezia rushed over to me. "MS, Gigatron's nearly defeated Optimus! We've won!" She said, and then realized just how damaged I was. "MS, are you alright?" "No, I ...can't...recharge...my...power...cells. I'm...going...to..." I started, but by then it began to happen. "What? WHAT!" She yelled as she tried to grab me but my body began to glow, and she stepped back. When my glow faded, I laid there on the ground nearly out of energy. "What...!" She muttered in shock. "...Dedigivolve." I said as I laid there as Monkemon, my rookie form.

"Well Optimus; it appears that it comes down to you and me." Gigatron said as he stood upon Optimus's badly damaged torso. "You...are nothing...more than a...fake!" Optimus stated in defiance. "That's always been your problem, Prime. You've never wanted to accept the inevitable, and you've never seen things for what they really are." Gigatron shook his head in shame. "What...do you...mean?" Optimus asked him, his mouth piece badly damaged and his vocals giving out. "You still haven't figured it out, have you?" Gigatron asked him, and leaned a little closer to Optimus's face. "Here..." Gigatron said as his voice changed, "...maybe this will refresh your memory." Optimus's jaw dropped, and he sat there speechless for a moment. "I know that voice; I know it!" I cried out; but I was so exhausted and nearly dead that I couldn't think; nor did I have any of my old memories. Dozenkillezia looked at me and shrugs her shoulders in confusion. "It...it can't be!" Optimus cried out. "Yes, Prime. You finally understand." Gigatron sneered as he grabbed Prime's matrix with both hands. "You should have killed me in the center of the Earth!" Optimus screamed in terror at the stark realization of just who Gigatron was, and as he did Gigatron tore out his Matrix, and held it above his head triumphantly. Prime's head dropped to the ground as he died. "YES! PRIME IS DEAD! THE MATRIX IS MINE! THE AUTOBOTS HAVE FALLEN! NO ONE CAN STOP ME NOW! THE UNIVERSE SHALL BE NEXT!"

To be continued…?

Author's notes:

Just a quick note that this was written from MetalSamamon's perspective; and not the author's. If some word usage or paragraphs seem 'off'; that's why. Also, I would like to thank MasterSolo for his review of my story…feel free to give any and all comments; they do help!

Thanks,

MetalSamamon


	14. Ch 14: Let the Crisis begin! Part 1

'Transformers: Crisis' Recap (from the last storyarc):

Last time in 'Crisis': MetalSamamon decided to come to the real world and help the lost Destron cause. However, he had to follow the rules of history that he had knowledge of, and only rescued every Destronger except Galvatron; and restarted the battle on Earth as he seen fit. During that time; he found new allies like Bustlitt; and helped out the old Destron warriors who had false memories of the past 12 years, created by him. After 'rescuing' all of the Destrongers on Earth and creating his own warriors; he began his plot to destroy the Autobots and free Galvatron; thus making himself out to be a hero in the eyes of his new Destron troops.

On Cybertron, MetalSamamon freed Galvatron, only to have Galvatron try to exact his vengeance upon MetalSamamon. MetalSamamon went ballistic, and destroyed nearly everything in his path. Galvatron was destroyed, but his spark was absorbed into one of MetalSamamon's creations, Gigatron; and in the meantime another of MetalSamamon's new troops tried unsuccessfully to kill MetalSamamon's future self found in the prison. While all this was happening, MetalSamamon's old partner WarMetalSamamon corrupted MetalSamamon's systems and stole some of his memories; essentially trying to throw a wrench in MetalSamamon's plans and make him come back to the Digi-World. But MetalSamamon doesn't fall for his partner's tricks, and they both get sucked into another realm accessed by one of MetalSamamon's powers.

MetalSamamon's lieutenant Dozenkillezia had been quickly falling in love with the unusually cruel and insensitive MetalSamamon, and during MetalSamamon's absence lacked in her duties as lieutenant; causing Gigatron and Megatron to call in reinforcements from a secret base known as Destron. Meanwhile, MetalSamamon fought enemies from his future in the other realm; and barely escaped before he found out that his partner also survived the trip to the other realm; and that he may have plans of his own...

When MetalSamamon returned, he was informed of what happened, and that some of the Cybertronians escaped. He decided that it was time to return to Earth; only to find his base overrun by Autobots; but not for long.

Several events played out all at the same time; Dozenkillezia announced her love for MetalSamamon, the Destron reinforcements arrived with one 'altered' member, and T-AI made plans of her own to have the Autobots ultimately win the losing battle. MetalSamamon discovered this, and they battled inside the Destronger's base, only to have Fortress Maximus interrupt their battle. But MetalSamamon surprised all when he had the base transform into Lavatron Embassy; and Lavatron destroyed Fort Max; only to have Lavatron fall into stasis-lock himself.

With the addition of several Digimon; things started to turn towards the Autobot's favor; but through a couple of carefully calculated moves on MetalSamamon's part; he managed to get the Digimon to fight on his side; and the Autobots began to fall; some dying while others went into emergency stasis-lock. Pretty soon; no one was left but Optimus Prime; and he fought with MetalSamamon; gaining some important information from him. Then Gigatron, previously hidden from the battle, made his entrance and decided that he could handle Prime now that MetalSamamon softened him up. But then MetalSamamon was attacked by T-AI, and after a few exchanges; MetalSamamon fell from lack of energy; his power cells depleted dangerously low. T-AI took advantage of this, and damaged MetalSamamon to the point where he could no longer charge his cells; but Dozenkillezia stopped T-AI's onslaught, and saved MetalSamamon again; but only to an extent; as MetalSamamon dedigivolved from lack of power and extensive damage into Monkemon, his rookie form.

Gigatron managed to overcome the exhausted Optimus; and revealed his secret identity to him just as he ripped out Prime's matrix, and declared the battle won!

'Transformers: Crisis' Chapter 14, "Let the Crisis begin! Part 1":

(Author's Notes on Bottom)

"FINALLY! At long last; I have the Matrix! This is almost too good to be true!" Gigatron announced triumphantly as he stood upon Prime's chassis. He looked down for a brief moment at Prime's face; and sighed. "To think, after all those centuries of battle; after all of those times I lost to you..." He peered down into the black, empty optics of Optimus's badly damaged head, "...To think that I would ultimately win. Who would have guessed?" He smiled and stood up, clutching the Matrix tightly in his hand.

"I should have known..." I said, and flipped Gigatron the bird with my tiny monkey fingers behind his back, "...Bastard!" Fortunately; he didn't hear me and I laid there on the ground. I tried to stand up; but fell back down almost instantly. "Dozenkillezia; help me...please." I asked her, biting my words as I spoke them. I hadn't asked for help since I became MetalSamamon; and the words were unfamiliar to me. "Sure MS, anything for you." She said as she picked me up and held me in her arms like a baby. "Oh, cut it out! I'm not some infant..." I mumbled and looked up at her. "No, but you're my responsibility now." she softly replied; causing me to raise an eyebrow in question, and look at her stupid. "Perhaps this wasn't such a good idea..." I commented to myself quietly.

I looked out across the battlefield at the destroyed remnants of the decimated Autobot army; and smiled a little. "Yes, I have done well; haven't I?" I looked up at the voice; and seen Gigatron also looking at the battlefield. "Oh, don't try to take this as _your_ victory..." I stated and tried to jump from Dozenkillezia's arms; but she held me tighter and pulled me closer to herself. "Let me go!" I proclaimed, wiggling and trying to break free. "You're just like a kid, MetalSamamon..." she smiled down at me; causing me to stop and give her a dirty look. "Oh, just wait until I warp-armor digivolve again...you'll pay Gigatron!" I boldly threatened Gigatron; but he did not hear me. He had problems of his own.

"What are you all staring at!" He exclaimed to the crowd that gathered around him. Everyone who was still functional was staring at him, both Transformers and Digimon. "What is it!" He demanded, clenching his fist in anger. "We've done it." Someone finally spoke. I turned my head along with Gigatron and everyone else to see who it was. Scourge stepped forward out of the crowd, Machinedramon in tow. "After all those years of trying, after all that; we've finally destroyed the Autobots..." he looked up at Gigatron, "...and all thanks to a non-Transformer." "What in the inferno are you babbling about?" Gigatron demanded as he walked towards Scourge. "You know, MetalSamamon. If it weren't for him; we would still be running scared and surely captured and imprisoned." he commented. Machinedramon nodded his head in agreement, and most of the others followed suit. "Are you all insane!" Gigatron boldly stated. "He tricked you all; he gave you false memories and used you all...I'm the one who defeated Optimus; and I'm the one who has the Matrix! I AM THE ONE YOU SHOULD BE PRAISING!" Gigatron became enraged as he stood in the middle of the circle.

"Don't try to steal MetalSamamon's spotlight!" Dozenkillezia shouted; and drew looks from everyone, including myself. I was about to say something; but then noticed everyone looking at her (and subsequently me); and decided to shut up. "O.K., so he helped _a little_..." Gigatron commented with a shrug, "But it was I who had the ultimate plan; and it was I who decided what to do next." He raised a finger in exclamation, and smirked a little. I bit my lip just so I didn't say something that I might regret; and it took every ounce of my willpower to keep from calling him an outright, no good, piece of shit liar!

"Where in the hell is he anyway?" Shoveltron asked, and everyone looked around in confusion; everyone except Gigatron. "He was destroyed I'm afraid..." Gigatron announced, and everyone turned to look at him in disbelief. Dozenkillezia opened her mouth to speak; but I tapped her on the chest. She quickly looked down at me. "Don't..." I whispered, "...This may play into my favor." I smirked up at her, and she nodded slowly in agreement.

"How can you be certain?" Bombshell asked him. All eyes fixated upon Gigatron. "While I was battling Optimus, I witnessed T-AI and him battle not far away, and I seen T-AI blast the living crap out of him. He was surely destroyed; or else he would be here right now." Gigatron explained. "But you didn't see him get destroyed..." Bombshell inquired. "No..." Gigatron began, but then looked directly at Bombshell, "...But no one seen him after that, did they?" Everyone shook their heads, and Gigatron smiled. "You see; there you have it. MetalSamamon is no more; destroyed into digital data that disappeared just like any other Digimon that got destroyed." Gigatron laughed and everyone's head hung in sad acceptance. A tear formed in my eye as I realized that they did actually care for me; and that I was truly missed. "I had no idea..." I muttered quietly to myself, and put my hand over my open mouth. Dozenkillezia squeezed me a little tighter, and I looked up at her. "What?" I asked her, and saw her unbearably sad expression. "Don't ever leave me MS, don't ever die..." she cuddled me next to her body, and I hugged her arm. "I love you, I could never do that to you..." I stated and nuzzled against her arm, the tears flowing down my furry cheeks.

"Well then, if MetalSamamon is _truly_ dead; then that leaves the Destron forces leaderless..." Megatron began as he stepped forward to confront Gigatron, "...and I think I should take over since I am Megatron!" he walked up to Gigatron and stared him in the face. "Oh really now; you think that _you_ should be in charge..." Gigatron stated and pushed lightly against Megatron's chest. Megatron moved a little, but stood his ground. "...What qualifies you other than a name?" Gigatron inquired. "Well, for starters, MetalSamamon created me as Megatron, and..." he looked around in thought, "...and...and..." "You really don't have any qualifications, do you?" Gigatron asked him, placing a hand upon Megatron's shoulder. "...I guess not." Megatron hung his head in shame, but then looked up again. "But what qualifies you for that title? You've done nothing more than defeat Optimus Prime!" Megatron retorted as if defeating Optimus was some small task. Gigatron merely shook his head in disbelief, "Does no one recognize my voice? Sure, it's been 12 years, but still..." he asked out loud. "You sound a lot like Galvatron, but he was destroyed on Cybertron." Scourge commented. "NO, YOU BAFFOON! I AM GALVATRON!" Gigatron announced.

Everyone stared at him in disbelief. "No way! We all saw MetalSamamon destroy you; that's impossible..." Slice Master questioned Gigatron's story. "No wonder MetalSamamon was in charge of this idiot menagerie; you're all morons!" Gigatron announced. Some stepped back in fear while others snarled at Gigatron in response. "Well, allow me to enlighten you all..." He began, "You see, back on Cybertron when MetalSamamon freed me, I was glad to be freed but at the same time pissed off that some tiny wannabe Transformer could take control of my forces. Then when I saw him rise and start attacking the Autobots; I understood why he was able to take over. With the Destron leaders; it's always been about power, and having the most. Anyway, I made the mistake of speaking out against him, and he capitalized on mistake; destroying my body." He raised his brow ridge and shrugged his shoulders, and then laughed a little, "...But that's where he made his mistake." I listened intently to his words, almost falling out of Dozenkillezia's arms as I leaned closer to Gigatron, although he was still several feet away from me. "You see," Gigatron began, "MetalSamamon didn't understand what makes Transformers work. Unlike Digimon, we have sparks, and just because our bodies are destroyed, that doesn't mean that we're dead..." he explained. I moved back into Dozenkillezia's arms upon hearing this. "How could I have not known that?" I asked myself, and remembered WarMetalSamamon, "Oh yeah, that might have something to do with it." I rolled my eyes, and sighed; and continued listening to Gigatron. "He was smart, but not smart enough. He could have killed me right then and there; but just like Optimus Prime; he missed his one and only chance." Gigatron continued, "Instead, he left my shattered remains on the ground, and I barely managed to speak a few words. MetalSamamon's Gigatron was there to hear those words, and picked up my head. I told him to carry me back to Earth; and he fell for my lie, and gathered up my remains, and consequently my spark as well, and as soon as my parts were inside of him; I TOOK OVER!" Gigatron declared.

"I'm such an idiot! How could I not have noticed that?" I asked myself, shaking my head in disbelief. "But then where is the real Gigatron?" Puppetmon asked. Gigatron looked down at the short Digimon, and smiled. He opened a compartment on his body, and extracted a glowing orb of energy. "Right here." he stated, and held up Gigatron's spark. I stared at it disbelief, along with everyone else. "I'm saving this for a rainy day...I may have use for a spare spark." Gigatron stated and placed it inside his chassis once again. "So, from now on I am addressed as Galvatron; got it!" he more or less demanded a response. Everyone nodded, and Galvatron smiled. "Good. I didn't want to explain it all again." he commented.

"But then who am I?" Megatron asked him, "I thought I was Galvatron?" Galvatron shook his head and sighed. "No, you are just a clone, a collection of my old body parts reformatted into a new robot and given new memories." Galvatron coolly explained. "But I didn't create new memories for him..." I began as I remembered that I did, "Crap! I goofed this up BIG time!" I stated quietly to myself as continued to listen to Galvatron.

"Do you understand?" he asked Megatron. But Megatron just stared at him in wonder. Finally, he responded, "But how?" "Perhaps you weren't meant to understand..." Galvatron stated as he looked at the Matrix still clutched in his hand, "...But right now I have neither the time nor the energy to explain it to you in depth. There is much I need to attend to." Galvatron smiled a little, and lowered his arm back to his side.

At that moment, Dozenkillezia turned around, and I looked around to see why she had turned. A bot stood in front of her, with large wings, a nosecone chest, and arm mounted cannons. Dozenkillezia and I stared at the bot, and I opened my mouth in question. "Who are you?" Dozenkillezia asked, while I remained silent. "My name's not important right now; but I've been here a while, and I saw what happened," the robot was obviously female, and she smiled at me specifically, "I know who you are."

She poked me in the nose with her finger and I pulled back. "What do you mean?" Dozenkillezia asked the robot. "Well, I would prefer to discuss this in private, unless you want me to yell out loud just who monkey-boy really is..." The robot laughed a little. "No, that's quite alright." I stated, breaking my silence. Dozenkillezia looked at me stunned, but said nothing. "O.K., so you know who I am; but who are you?" I asked the robot. She sighed, and smiled. "If you must know; I'll tell you. My name is Shade."

Author's Notes!

Who is Shade? What will be Monkemon's next move as he tries to take back leadership of the Destron forces from the reborn Galvatron? And what are Galvatron's plans? What other surprises lie in store? Find out in the next installment of 3-part opening of the second storyarc of Transformers: Crisis!


	15. Ch 15: Let the Crisis begin! Part 2

'Transformers: Crisis' Recap:

Following the powerful events of the last storyarc; Gigatron emerged triumphant over the deceased Optimus and the defeated Autobots; while the weak Rookie form of MetalSamamon (Monkemon) watched with contempt and regret. All the troops congregated around Gigatron; and several things were revealed; including the 'death' of MetalSamamon, the rebirth of Galvatron and subsequent loss of Gigatron into nothing more than a helpless spark. And after a brief argument between Galvatron and Megatron; Megatron learned that he's nothing more than a fake. But that whole time; someone else had been watching the events unfold, and confronted Monkemon and Dozenkillezia just as they thought they had made a clean demise for MetalSamamon...

'Transformers: Crisis' Chapter 15, "Let the Crisis begin! Part 2":

(Author's notes on bottom)

"Shade huh? Not much of a name..." I commented sarcastically. "It's better than MetalSamamon...what kind of name is that? It sounds more like a line of designer sinks or something..." she laughed and Dozenkillezia quickly turned around to see if anyone was staring at us.

"Please keep your voice down; I don't want anyone to find out you he is." she told Shade. Shade looked at her dumbfoundly, "Isn't that what I said?" "Quite the funny bot aren't you?" I asked her, raising an eyebrow in question. "Some people don't understand my humor; hell no one completely understands me, not even my friend Stormcloud..." "STORMCLOUD!" I yell, and quickly cover my mouth as I notice just how loud I yelled. We look around quickly to see that rest were still talking amongst themselves. "That was too close!" I commented as I wiped my forehead, "But we must not stay here. We must discuss this somewhere more...private." "Agreed." Shade commented and pointed towards a far away part of the battlefield. "I think we'll be safe over there." I peered out at where she was pointing, and smiled, "Yeah, that should do." I commented, and Dozenkillezia set me down. "Dozenkillezia...Terrorize! Unicorn Mode!" she yelled as she transformed and picked me up by the back of my neck with her teeth. "Now I know what a cat cub feels like..." I muttered in pain as she galloped after Shade who had already transformed into a jet and was heading towards the area.

"Don't you wait for anyone?" I asked Shade when we made our way to the spot. Dozenkillezia set me down, and I turned around to face her, "Don't do that again! That hurt...a lot!" She looked at me with a silly horse grin, and laughed, "Sorry." She transformed into robot mode and glanced over at Shade who was already transformed and standing upon the body of Tow-line. "I must say; you certainly did a good job on these bots..." Shade began, picking up Tow-Line's detached head and tossing lightly into the air. I watched her as she caught it and tossed it and caught it again, and I walked on all fours up to her feet, "Yeah, at least you know who was _really_ responsible for the destruction of the Autobots; not that no good piece of monkey shit (no pun intended) Galvatron! He has those dumbasses believing that this was all his victory!" Shade placed a finger upon her chin and smiled, "Sounds like someone's a little upset..." "Ya damn right I'm upset! There aren't words in the English language that can describe what I'm going to do to Galvatron when I warp-armor Digivolve again! Oh, he's not going even know what hit him should he even survive!" I screamed as I clenched my fists together and suddenly grabbed my stomach, "Damn I'm hungry...you wouldn't happen to have any food on you?" I asked Shade. She looked at me in surprise for a moment, and then laughed, "What? Do I look like a supermarket? Sure, I maybe beautiful like a human, and talk like a human, but I'm not human. I don't need food to survive..." She paused for a moment, "Why?" "Uh..." I began, "...well, Digimon eat food to survive. They use it to keep up their energy so they don't dedigivolve or die...and I really need to build up my energy." I laughed a little and gave her a wide innocent grin. "Hold on a second King Kong...if you think I'm going to get you some food; you've got another thing coming!" She pointed her finger at me and sneered at me, some loose wires blowing in front of her face like hair. "I never said that!" I retorted, backing away in fear.

"Please don't harm him!" Dozenkillezia shouted as she stepped im-between Shade and me. "Why do you protect him so? Sure he's weak and can't fight, but still..." Shade questioned her. "Because I love him!" Dozenkillezia proclaimed, and Shade was taken back by this. She stood there for a moment in shock; but then finally spoke; although rather quickly and quietly, "Damn!" "What was that?" Dozenkillezia asked her; and I laughed to myself a little. "Nothing...never mind." Shade uneasily looked around and gave a weak smile, "I bet you want to know about Stormcloud don't you?"

"Nice..." I commented as I hopped onto her shin and climbed up her body and onto her shoulder. Dozenkillezia gave me a dirty look, but smiled when she seen Shade staring at her. "...You are a clever one Shade," I began, "So, what do you know about Stormcloud?" "Where should I begin?" She asked rhetorically and shrugged her shoulders, nearly throwing me off. "For starters, he's a seeker jet just like I am. We're not apart of Starscream's idiot parade; but we are seekers like he is. Anyway, we were on Destron minding our own business when we receive a transmission from Starscream himself." Her expression became surprised, "Starscream never hails anyone; even his underlings Thundercracker and Skywarp." She smiled a little. "Well, Stormcloud and I listened to what he said, and he said that a new leader had taken over the Decepticons and Predacons. He said his name was MetalSamamon." She lightly patted me on the head, and I smiled. I glanced over at Dozenkillezia, and it was painfully easy to see that she was furious both with me and Shade. I giggled a little as Shade continued, "Then Starscream told us that they had gone to Cybertron, and annihilated the Autobots there and destroyed nearly every single Cybertronian! I was shocked to say the least...but I knew that I had to meet this guy; I mean no one just takes command of a band of Transformers and decimates a whole planet!" Shade winked at me and I sat upon her shoulder. "So, Stormcloud and I decided that we needed to get to Cybertron, and quick! Luckily for us, Starscream also mentioned that he was taking his lieutenants and his drone army of seekers to Cybertron to serve as the reinforcements called in by Gigatron and Megatron..." Shade gave us a sly grin, "...so Stormcloud and I decided to play a little trick on them. We painted our bodies to match the color of the drone seekers, and snuck into formation with the drones as they were boarding the ship!"

"Very interesting..." I commented and flicked the wires hanging in front of her face. "Hey, quit playing with my hair!" she commanded, but with a sense of lightness. I laughed and sat back on her shoulder, "Sorry; that's my monkey urges taking over...heh." I looked at Dozenkillezia as she crossed her arms and tapped her foot on the ground impatiently; and I gulped. "Uh, as you were saying Shade..." "Yeah, so we snuck aboard Starscream's ship. Of course that moron couldn't pilot his way of a soup can, and got lost. It took him nearly 3 weeks to figure out how to get back on course to Cybertron..." Shade explained. "Figures!" Dozenkillezia and I looked at each other as we both said the same exact thing. Shade grimaced, and continued, "Anyway, when he did finally manage to find his way back; he got a transmission from Gigatron; or should I say Galvatron..." She pondered to herself for a moment, but then continued, "And he asked Starscream where in the hell he was. Starscream told him that they ran into Autobots on the way there; and got delayed. Galvatron bought it since he himself admitted that some of the Cybertronians escaped; and told Starscream to come to Earth instead. When Starscream asked why; he told Starscream that MetalSamamon and the Destrongers were handing the Autobots their asses on a silver platter!" I looked over at her in question, "He said that?" "O.K. so those weren't his exact words, but I'm telling a story here. Would it sound good if I didn't use elaborate words and make it exciting?" We all turn and look at an imaginary being, and then turn back to each other.

"So, we continued on our way to Earth, but then something hit the ship...something I can't describe." She looked at us in wonder, "It was like a beam of light; but the energy from it reeked with the stench of evil...I could feel hatred and evil build inside me; it was like it came from the original sin!" Shade proclaimed and randomly winked. I looked at her, "Well, that beam of light came from Cybertron, so I can see what you mean by original; but evil...that doesn't make sense...how can an energy beam be evil?" I asked her. She looked at me in confusion. "Like I said, I can't explain it. Maybe it was just me; I don't know..." She stopped for a moment. "What is it?" Dozenkillezia asked her with a devious grin. "You're really enjoying this aren't you?" I asked her, and she nodded her head slowly at me. I sighed, and looked back at Shade, "Well?" "That light beam did something to Stormcloud; but I don't know what. He wasn't like that before; he was kind, gentle, innocent; but after that beam hit our ship, he changed...he became devious and scheming; he acted like he didn't even know me anymore." "Really..." I commented, "...I noticed that he seemed more powerful than the rest of the seekers." "Yeah; I have no clue what happened to him; but I don't like it!" Shade announced. "I'm sorry to hear that; I bet you two were really close…" I commented and hugged Shade's neck due to my size. She smiled at me, and I felt the happiness from her radiant out and suddenly she smiled deviously. She walked up to Dozenkillezia and whispered in Dozenkillezia's ear. "You know; you're a lucky girl...keep good care of him." I smiled, but didn't move in case Shade had forgotten that I was sitting right on her shoulder. She lightly kissed Dozenkillezia on the cheek; and stood back up. I looked at Shade in extreme confusion. I wasn't the only one; Dozenkillezia stood there baffled like me. "What? Don't you guys have any social customs?" Shade commented, and winked as she laughed lightly. To me this meant that she was lying; but I didn't question it since Dozenkillezia bought it and said, "Not like that..."

I looked at my grumbling belly and winced in pain. "Man I need to eat something now! I'm starving!" I yelled. They looked at me and Shade was the first to speak, "So? Get yourself some food then!" "I can't! Do you know what someone would do if they seen a talking monkey go into a burger joint and ask for a cheeseburger?" I asked sarcastically. "Probably the same thing as if they seen as transforming robot do the same." Shade countered; and I sighed. I climbed down her side to the ground, and ran over to Dozenkillezia's side. "Isn't there something you can do?" Dozenkillezia asked her; and Shade looked down at me. I winked at her, and she let out a long sigh. "I guess. Is there anything in particular you want, or just any old cheeseburger?" Shade asked me. I closed my eyes and starting speaking with one finger raised in the air. "I'd like a cheeseburger with a big, juicy beef patty that's charred yet juicy with ketchup, mustard, bacon; also charred; cheddar cheese, and pepper; and lots of it! Maybe an additional patty too. No bun however; unless they char the bread; I like almost all my food burnt…" I opened my eyes and saw Shade staring at me with that look of disapproval that girls somehow manage to do so perfectly. "Uh, just normal will do." I smiled and laughed nervously. "The things I do for power..." Shade muttered to herself as she transformed into her jet mode and took off.

"O.K., so where were we?" I asked Dozenkillezia. She looked down at me with that same look that Shade just had; and I grinned up at her, "You're jealous aren't you?" Her expression suddenly changed to shock and then blank. "No no...I'm not jealous..." she stated as I laughed at her. "Sure..." I stated as I crawled up her legs and into her arms. "I'm really exhausted; all this moving around is draining my energy...let's go join the others until Shade comes back." I said, and she walked back towards the others.

"THERE YOU ARE!" Galvatron's voice boomed as we made our way over to where the others were; but only Galvatron and Megatron were left. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" "Sorry Galvatron; I had to go for a minute..." Dozenkillezia explained innocently. Galvatron looked at her suspiciously. "And where did you get that infernal beast?" He asked, pointing to me. "Uh, I found him on the battlefield. Poor little guy is hurt; so I wanted to fix him up and then release back in to the wilderness." She explained with a grin, and I played along. Galvatron eyed her for a moment; and then spoke, "How does a monkey get on the battlefield anyway?" "I don't know..." Dozenkillezia quickly replied and shrugged her shoulders. Galvatron stood there silent a long moment and sighed. "Females!" He turned and started to walk away towards Megatron.

"So, where'd everyone go?" Dozenkillezia asked Galvatron; and merely sneered at her. "Well, if you had been here instead of engaging in monkey business..." he began and I made a face at him behind his back. He turned around to speak to Dozenkillezia directly, "...then you'd know that everyone went back to the base...everyone except Megatron and me." He gestured towards Megatron, and Megatron nodded. "So...what's the plan?" Dozenkillezia asked. Galvatron shook his head slightly in disbelief; "Dozenkillezia my dear; you're an outstanding fighter, a compassionate warrior, and a great leader; don't make me regret my decision." "What decision?" Dozenkillezia asked. I knew that she wasn't trying to sound stupid; but it wasn't coming across that way. Galvatron looked up and sighed, "I've decided that the Destron Alliance needs to be split."

I nearly screamed "WHAT!" but quickly covered my mouth before the words came out. _Man, it's hard to keep your mouth shut when you're used to talking all the time_, I thought to myself. "How so Galvatron?" Dozenkillezia asked him as he and Megatron began to walk around the battlefield. "Patience my dear...I will explain it to you shortly." Galvatron stated as he walked up to something sticking out of the ground. "Do you see this sword?" He asked Dozenkillezia. She and I looked at it, and I recognized it as the sword of Fortress Maximus, the one Omega Prime was using. "Yes..." Dozenkillezia's voice trailed off. Galvatron walked up to the sword and lightly rubbed his fingers down the length of the blade as it stuck out of the ground. "You see, at one time this sword was powerful. It was the embodiment of what Omega Prime stood for; valor, strength, power; it was him essentially." He reached down and grabbed the handle, yanking it out of the ground, "But now it serves as nothing more than a mere reminder of what the Autobot cause was; and why we Destrongers and the Autobots never could come to peace." He explained as he held the sword in his hands as if it were the key to power itself. We all stared in awe at Galvatron, even Megatron. "You see, the Autobots stand for peace and equality; but so do the Destrongers. Where we can't agree upon is how to reach that level of peace and equality. Autobots believe that it just happens, and that everyone is made to be at peace. However, we Destrongers believe that peace has to be earned; and that only when everyone is made equal through either total obedience or their destruction will there be peace." He smiles as he holds the blade in front of his face; splitting his view in half. "True peace comes from none; that is the Destron motto."

He placed the sword back down upon the ground with great care, and turned to face Dozenkillezia. "What I'm getting at is that I learned a long time ago that the Destrongers and the Autobots will never be able to see eye to eye; so I dedicated my life to making sure that every Autobot learned the difference; even if it meant their destruction." He blinked slowly and took a few steps away from us and turned to face us. "Back before the end of the Robots in Disguise battles as I like to call them, I learned about other Autobots on Earth. They were also hidden from the general human public, but these were in the United States. They waged a secret battle with their Decepticons, and another faction was thrown into the mix; a forgotten faction called Mini-cons from ancient Cybertronian times. But I never got the chance to 'make peace' with those Autobots; Optimus Prime defeated me and imprisoned me, but now that I'm back..." He made an offering gesture with his hands towards Megatron and Dozenkillezia; "...that's where you two come in." He walked over towards us and placed his hands upon their shoulders. "I need to 'make peace' throughout the universe; but I can't do it alone. So, I'm having you Megatron take the Decepticons and go to America and contact our Decepticon allies; I will join you sometime after you've made contact and assist you as we help our Destron brethren..." he glances over at Dozenkillezia, "...and you shall take the Predacons and Vehicons and go into space; and conquer other worlds; spreading the Destron influence along the way."

"I understand..." Dozenkillezia commented as she nodded. I shook my head a little in agreement as well. Galvatron stepped back and placed his hands upon his hips. "Well then..." he smiled and looked at us, "Let the Crisis begin!"

Author's Notes!

What the affects of splitting the Destron alliance be? And who are these Transformers in America? And what of the mysterious faction the Mini-Cons? What are Shade's real intentions? And what dark secret is Stormcloud hiding from everyone, even his friend?

Be ready for the final installment of the opening chapters of the second storyarc of Transformers: Crisis!


	16. Ch 16: Let the Crisis begin! Part 3

'Transformers: Crisis' Recap:

Monkemon and Dozenkillezia confront Shade and learn how she and Stormcloud made it to Earth, and w the leader of Destron, Starscream, was late. After a brief conversation, Shade went off to find Monkemon some food so he could rebuild his energy. In the meantime, Galvatron made plans to have the Destron Alliance split up, and explained the situation to Dozenkillezia through an eloquent speech to her and Megatron. He also announced his previous plans to destroy the Autobots in America, and referenced about Mini-Cons…

'Transformers: Crisis' Chapter 16, "Let the Crisis begin! Part 3":

(Author's notes on bottom)

"Now, if you'll excuse me…" Galvatron began as he walked away, "…I have some business to attend to. Gather up your respective forces and go 'make peace'!" We all watched him stroll away towards the downed body of Lavatron Embassy. Just then, Jetflight flew out of the body, transformed and landed in front of Galvatron. "Report!" Galvatron commanded. "All is in readiness, sir! Lavatron Embassy is powered and ready to go!" Jetflight announced. "Excellent! All is going according to plan…" he muttered as he dismissed Jetflight with a wave of his hand. As Jetflight transformed and headed back to the base; Galvatron looked down at the Matrix in his hand one last time before he transformed into his alien beast mode. He picked up the Matrix with his claw and flew to the base.

"He never said what to do with the Digimon, did he?" Dozenkillezia asked Megatron. Megatron shook his head a little, "If you had been here you would've known that all the Digimon already returned to the Digi-World. Galvatron concluded that their services were no longer required." I clenched my fists in anger and tried to hold back my aggression, but the more I heard of how Galvatron was running my Destron Alliance, the more I wanted to kill him!

Megatron pointed towards the far end of the field, "Do you see those two ships over there?" Dozenkillezia and I looked where he was pointing, and we seen 2 large ships parked on the field. "Yes…" Dozenkillezia began. "Those are our ships. Galvatron used some of MetalSamamon's technology to create those ships, and those are what we are going to use to carry out his orders with. They both have cloaking ability, but it is limited." Megatron explained as he transformed into his space ship mode. "Yours is the one on the left. Mine is on the right. According to what Galvatron told me, there is more than enough room for our crews and equipment. He told me to wait until Lavatron Embassy was fully charged before leaving…" he explained as he hovered, "…and I'm guessing that the same applies to you. So, as he said, let the Crisis begin!"

We watched him take off towards the base to gather up his crew, and Dozenkillezia looked down at me. "So, what do you think of all this?" She asked me. I merely sneered in contempt, "Believe me, you don't want to know."

Dozenkillezia transformed into her lioness mode and I crawled onto her back. "Well, let's go to the base then!" I proclaimed as I pointed. Just then, I heard the sound of jet engines, and turned to see Shade in jet mode flying towards us from the opposite direction. "AT LAST! FOOD!" I cried out as she transformed and landed. I quickly hopped off of Dozenkillezia and ran to Shade's feet. She was holding a bag of food in her hand and set it down in front of me. I tore into the bag and started shoveling down cheeseburger after cheeseburger, barely stopping to remove the wrapper. "Wow, you sure are hungry!" Shade giggled as she watched me eat. I finally made it to the last burger, when Dozenkillezia looked at me in surprise, "Do you know you just ate 6 cheeseburgers?" I looked up at her as I put the final piece in my mouth, "I told you I was hungry."

"Well, now that that's over, onto business. MS, I got some good news and some bad news for you." Shade explained. I swallowed the last of my food and looked up at her, "O.K., what's the good news?" "You just ate it." Shade giggled quickly and regained her demeanor. I gulped in fear, "Uh, what's the bad news then?" I asked her. "You aren't going to like it…" She began. "Just tell me, it can't be any worse than what Galvatron did with my alliance." I stated in revered sadness. "Well, a giant robot at a fast food stand didn't go over as well as I had hoped, and now…well…" she began. "Oh don't tell…" I started as the fear in me built up. "…now the humans are coming! And they're bringing in the military!"

"Great, that's just what I need, more stupid humans! I had enough of them in the Digi-World!" I commented. "Shade, how long before the humans arrive?" She looked down at me in sadness, "A matter of minutes, they weren't too far behind me." "Alright…"I muttered as I turned to Dozenkillezia. "And how long do you think it'll take to load all of the Destrongers into the ships?" "Longer than that I'm afraid…" she commented. I thought to myself for a brief moment, "O.K. Then we have but one high risk alternative left." "And that would be?" Shade asked me. I looked up at her and pointed to the ships, "Use the cloaking devices!"

"Are you sure this will work?" Shade asked me as she disconnected a few wires inside our ship. "Yes, he used my technology after all…" I commented as she reconnected the wires in a different sequence. "Are they coming yet? Do you see them?" I asked Dozenkillezia as she stood at the doorway of the ship looking out across the open field towards the far off tree line of the surrounding forest. "I think so…" she began as she leaned forward a little more and I could tell she was using her telescope optics, "Yes! I see some helicopters and jets coming!" I turned to face Shade, "Do it! Activate the cloaking device!" I commanded. She threw a switch and the ship began to disappear. "WOW!" Dozenkillezia stated in shock as the cloak took over her body and she disappeared like Shade and I had. "Now, only if my faith in Galvatron's use of my technology holds out…" I began as I waited for the cloak to fully take affect.

"It's working!" Dozenkillezia announced as the cloak extended out past the ship in a wave of energy and passed over the dead bodies of the Autobots and over Lavatron Embassy, cloaking them against the ground. Soon we could see the military vehicles come roaring over the trees, and they began to zoom up on our position. "I hope this holds out long enough…" I muttered as I watched the planes and helicopters fly directly over us and continue on past without even stopping.

I watched as over 50 aircraft flew past us high above the ground, and as soon as they were past I sighed a long breath of relief. "That was too close!" I muttered as I walked back over to Shade, " O.K., you can release the cloak now, we're safe."

We all watched as the cloak slowly faded off of the base and the fallen Autobots, and everything came back into view. "I'm so glad I didn't have to confront those annoying humans; and just to think that I was once one of them…" I stuck out my tongue in disgust.

"So, now what do we do?" Dozenkillezia asked me. "Now, we begin to plan for the future…" I stated smoothly as I pointed to the base. "Honey, go to the base and gather up the Predacons and Vehicons. And gather up all the equipment and weapons you can find; we're going need it." I smiled and turned to Shade, "As for you, go to the base as well and join with the Decepticons." "No way! I'm coming with you!" She quickly snapped. "I want you to be our spy…you can send a signal to Dozenkillezia whenever you find out something regarding Galvatron and his plans, because believe me, I'm going to do everything in my power to see that he isn't leader of the Destron Alliance for much longer!" Shade stopped for a moment and looked at me with doubt; and then smiled, "Whatever you say boss-monkey!" She transformed and followed Dozenkillezia towards the base.

I sat inside the shuttle for a minute examining the controls. "So, what does this hunk of junk have?" I asked myself as I crawled into the pilot's chair and pressed a few buttons on the dash. "Oh…radar!" I exclaimed as I looked at the screen with several little blips on it. "I miss my old body…" Just then I did a double take and looked at the radar again. "Hold on a second…those aren't any ordinary blips, those are incoming!"

I rushed out of the door and ran across the field as quickly as my tiny legs would carry me, but it wasn't fast enough as I seen the silhouettes of 3 cars racing towards the battlefield. I stopped in mid dash and skidded to a halt as the silhouettes came into the light as they exited the forest and I seen something on their hoods that made my heart skip a beat: Autobot symbols.

"Holy shit the Autobots survived!" I exclaimed to myself as I watched the three cars race towards me, "How could this have happened!" I covered my mouth in fear and watched as the three cars drove closer and closer to me. Soon they were into the actual battle area, and I watched them transform into robot mode.

"NO! We're too late!" the green Autobot screamed as he and the other two ran across the field towards the body of Optimus Prime. "Oh Primus help us all!" One of the others stated as he grabbed a piece of diagnostic equipment from his hip, "Side Swipe, I'll check on Optimus. You and Prowl 2 check to see if any of the others are alive!" "You got it Daytonus!" Side Swipe replied as he rose from Optimus's side. He and Prowl 2 began to run around to the nearby Autobots, seeing if any were still active.

"Hmm…" I quietly stated to myself, "I must find out who these Autobots are, and if any more of them are still around." I ran across the field and about 20 feet in front of Prowl 2. He noticed me, and suddenly stopped, landing about a foot away from me. "What the…?" he asked as he reached down and picked me up. "Hey guys, I found a monkey!" They all turned and looked at him. "A monkey? What the heck is a monkey doing in the middle of a battlefield?" Daytonus asked as he checked Optimus's vital signs, not too far away from us. From my perch on top of Prowl 2's shoulder I could easily see and hear the 2 Autobots.

"We'll take him to a local zoo later," Side Swipe began as he started towards one of the fallen Autobots, "But right now we've got bigger problems!" Prowl 2 shook his head in agreement and ran towards another downed Autobot. I watched as Daytonus pressed a few keys on the device that he was using to check Optimus's vital signs. Daytonus grimaced as he looked at the fallen leader, his badly damaged body, and his torn-open and empty Matrix chamber.

Suddenly, Daytonus's face lit up as he held up the device triumphantly! "Brothers! We're in luck!" He yelled as I stared in shock. _Oh no, they can't be who I think they are…_I thought to myself and gulped hard. "What is it Daytonus?" Prowl 2 asked. "It's Optimus…he's still alive!"

I nearly screamed in sheer terror as I heard those words. _Galvatron you dumbass! How stupid can you be! YOU DIDN'T KILL OPTIMUS!_ The words were screaming in my head, and I felt as if I was going to explode! "He's in bad shape though," Daytonus began as he pointed to Optimus's empty Matrix chamber, "Someone stole his Matrix; he's gone into stasis lock!" "No doubt it was that no good MetalSamamon!" Side Swipe announced as he made his way to one of the fallen Autobots, "Hey guys, come here quick. This one's alive too!"

Daytonus and Prowl 2 quickly rushed over to Side Swipe with me on Prowl 2's shoulder, and Side Swipe looked up at them. "He's definitely an Autobot, but I've never seen him before…" Side Swipe commented as he pointed to the battered and beaten body that was buried face down in the mud. Side Swipe turned the bot over, and I instantly recognized the bot; it was T-AI!

"Oh…" she groaned as he moved her head slightly. "It's a female!" Daytonus cried out as he pointed at T-AI. "What's your name?" Side Swipe asked gently as he leaned in close to hear her words. "Don't you…recognize…me…Side Burn?" she asked. _Oh hell no! _I thought to myself as I suddenly realized that my worse fears were coming true, _They are the Autobot brothers!_

"T-AI!" Side Swipe asked in surprise and shock as he leaned down close to her face. "Yes…it's…me…" she stated as her voice crackled and broke. Side Swipe quickly grabbed her hand and held it tight in his, "You're gonna be alright…I'm going to get out of here and…" "Don't…waste…your…time." T-AI interrupted him and gave a weak smile that took all her strength just to make. Side Swipe began to look around in panic and his lips trembled in fear. "T-AI, I don't know how you managed to get into this body, but I'm going to make sure you don't die here!" Side Swipe caressed her hand gently, and she smiled at him weakly, "Don't…worry….I…made…sure…that…you…and…your…brothers…would…be…safe…Your…new…bodies…are…good…no?" She asked him. "Yes, you did a good job saving our lives, and now it's my turn to return the favor!" Side Swipe cried out as he pulled her close to his body. Her arms hung limply at her side and her head hung back. "It's…too…late…for…me…I'm…sorry…" she began as she tried to turn her head to look at Side Swipe, but the strength was gone and she could only move a few inches. Side Swipe moved her body so he could look into her optics, but her optics were barely glowing and fading out. "Don't die; you can't die! I love you too much!" Side Swipe cried out as he squeezed her tightly against his body, and I could see his body trembling with great pain. "Never…forget…me…I…will…always…love…you…" T-AI uttered her final words as her optics slowly faded to black and her head fell limp. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Side Swipe cried out in agony as he held her dead body in his arms, unable to let go, "NOOOOOOO! You can't be dead! YOU CAN'T DIE! I LOVE YOU!" He screamed as he buried his head in her shoulder and held her tightly.

"I'm so sorry…" Prowl 2 began as he reached down to touch him, when he suddenly pulled away. "Don't touch me! I need to be alone…" Side Swipe proclaimed as he held T-AI's dead body next to his, as if his energy would somehow revive her. I could barely choke back my tears, for I had not realized just how much they were really in love. _Here I am, trying to find true happiness and love with Dozenkillezia, and I go and rob someone else of their happiness…_ I thought silently to myself, _I have a lot to learn._

"Leave me be Prowl 2…" Daytonus muttered quietly as he pointed over to Optimus, "We can still save Prime." Prowl 2 nodded in agreement, and they both took one last look at Side Swipe before they turned to face Prime. "How are we going to move him?" Prowl 2 asked Daytonus. I quietly sat upon his shoulder and waited for Daytonus's reply. "Simple. We pick him up and…" he reaches into a compartment on his body and pulls out a pole, "…and place him upon one of these." He snaps out the pole and it converts into a stretcher. "Great. Let's get him on there; the sooner we get him back to base, the sooner we can get him back online! Luckily there were a few Paradron Medics with the guys who came from Cybertron…they can repair Optimus!" Prowl 2 announced as he picked up Optimus's top half. _Oh this just keeps getting better and better_ I think to myself sadly. "Yeah, if he survives…he may die before we get him back to base." Daytonus coldly admits as he picks up Optimus's bottom half and they heave him onto the stretcher. Daytonus transforms into his vehicle mode and hooks up the stretcher to his hitchpost. "I'll get him back to the base as quickly as I can…you stay here and check to see if anyone else is alive…" Daytonus stated.

"No need." A voice suddenly said sadly as we all turned to see Side Swipe standing a few feet away, T-AI draped in his arms. "What?" Prowl 2 asked him. "There's no need..." Side Swipe began as he hung his head in sadness, "…the rest are dead. No one else survived. I already checked." He held up T-AI's body and looked up at the other two. "Let's go…I've seen enough death for one day, much less a whole lifetime." He set T-AI down and transformed. "Prowl 2, can you put T-AI on top of me; I'm taking her back to base." "Sure bro, no problem." Prowl 2 calmly picked up T-AI's body and set it carefully on top of Side Swipe's car roof. "Let's go! The others are waiting for us!" he revved his engine once and took off towards the trees. Daytonus transformed and followed him, and I quickly hopped off of Prowl 2 and raced towards the base. "Wait! Where are going little monkey?" Prowl 2 asked as I ran away. "Never mind…he'll be alright." I heard Daytonus call back from a distance away and Prowl 2 sighed and I heard him transform and drive away,

As soon as I made it back to the base, I ran inside the open door and made my way into the base to find it almost empty. I saw only Galvatron, in his robot mode sitting at a station holding the Matrix tightly in his hand. "Well, now that everyone is loaded onto their ships; there is nothing that can stop me!" He yelled triumphantly as he pressed a few buttons, and the base began to shake and rumble. I quickly ran towards the exit as the tunnel began to change shape and grow smaller. I barely managed to jump out of the tunnel exit just as it shut and I stared in awe as Lavatron Embassy rose up from the ground and transformed into his chariot mode. Giant thrusters propelled the behemoth into the air, and Lavatron Embassy took off into the forest in the opposite direction of the Autobots.

I quickly looked over and saw my ship's engines light and I ran towards the ship as fast as my legs would carry me. As I ran, I looked for the other ship but it was already gone. Just then, the door of the ship opened and Dozenkillezia stood at the doorway as the ship began to lift off into the air. "The train's pulling out MS! Hurry!" she yelled as she extended her hand out to grab me and I jumped and our hands barely met. She tried to pull me into the ship when all of a sudden a hand reached out from under the ship and grabbed my leg.

"You ain't going anywhere…" a menacing voice echoed, and as Dozenkillezia struggled to pull me in the face of my attacker was revealed. "STORMCLOUD!" Dozenkillezia and I cried out simultaneously. I screamed in pain as pulled on my leg as hard as he could. My fragile body was feeling like it was being ripped apart; and my cries of agony only seemed to further Stormcloud's insanity. "You're demise has been prophesied…" he began as he held onto a rail on the bottom of the ship with his other hand. He pointed his arm cannon at me, and I seen a glow of energy build up at the tip of the cannon.

All of a sudden, my body began to glow and a beam of light shot out of the sky and directly to me. "Monkemon, digivolve tooooo…Samamon!" I cried out as I emerged out of the light as a human-like figure. Stormcloud and Dozenkillezia both stared at me in shock, and I reached inside the ship and grabbed a gun laying the deck on the ship as we climbed higher and higher into the air. "This will not help you…" Stormcloud began as he charged up his cannon again, "…it has been prophesied!" "Prophesize this!" I yelled as I aimed the gun at his head and pulled the trigger.

A blast blew apart his face and he released my leg as he fell through the air towards the ground far below. Dozenkillezia helped me into the ship and as soon as I was in I hugged her tightly, now that we were the same size again. She looked at me in shock and surprise, but enjoyed the moment. "What was that all about?" She asked me. "Let's just say that true love is hard to find…" I stated sadly as I thought about Side Swipe and T-AI. "Where have you been?" She asked me. "It's a long and tragic story; I'll tell you later…" I said as I shut the door on the ship and sat down in a chair, "…this truly has become a tragedy." I peered out the window of the ship as we began to leave the atmosphere, "You were right Galvatron…let the Crisis begin!"


	17. Ch 17: The journey home

'Transformers: Crisis' Chapter 17, "The journey home":

(Author's notes on bottom)

"I'm not sure if I can continue on with this mission Dozenkillezia…" I began as I turned to her. She took a seat next to me and placed her arm around my neck gently, "Why not? I thought this was important to you?" "It was…" I began as I looked at her in sadness, "But that was before I realized that so many bots' lives were being destroyed; I mean I never realized that war had such grave consequences."

"It's really not that bad MS…This happens in any war; this is nothing special." Dozenkillezia's voice was soothing to me, but only a little. "I'll grant you that; but the point is that I'm not like this…this is not what I do. I was a better person before I began this war; now I can't face anyone without them either loathing or totally hating me!" I explained unpleasantly. Dozenkillezia opened her mouth to speak, but stopped before the words came out. Her encouraging smile faded and turned to sadness.

"Well MS…you know that this was totally your decision…you could have just left things alone and not interfered with the Transformers…" Dozenkillezia finally spoke. "Yes; I'm more than aware of that fact…but the point is that I goofed it up so badly! I could have killed Galvatron, but I let him live..." I looked out the window into the vastness of space, "Why? That; I'll never know." "Come on MS, cheer up. At least you can still retake the Destron Alliance." Dozenkillezia's voice was slightly more positive. I whipped around and looked at her in confusion, "How do you figure?"

"Well, you're still alive, and Galvatron doesn't know this. The way I figure it, you just need to digivolve into MetalSamamon again; and you'll be able to go back to Earth and give him the surprise of his life!" Dozenkillezia explained. "Yeah; too bad that's easier said than done…" I commented sarcastically. "Why's that?" she asked politely. I sighed deeply, "You see, I made some unwise choices earlier on…let me tell you a little story."

"A long time ago, nearly 17 years ago; I was a human by the name of Samuel Diakawa. I lived in the Digi-World with my partner and digimon Blankmon. We had many good times and adventures, and life was great for us. Until one day; when everyone's lives in the Digi-World were changed forever…the day an evil Digimon named DeathMyotismon ripped open a portal in the very fabric of time; and Digimon from every time; future or past; came into our time; and thus the Time Wars began. It was a terrible time; constant battling and fighting, endless death everywhere; peace was a thing of the past. Not too many Digimon survived this time, and it was up to us and the other Digi-Destined kids and Digimon to stop the onslaught and repair the rip in time…" My expression grew sad, "But then the unthinkable happened. One day, Blankmon and I were fighting a Digimon and something happened…something I really can't explain. I'm not sure if it was an accident or not; but somehow our bodies were simultaneously fused and torn apart; thus we became part of each other and I was Blankmon, and he was me."

"But from there; things only got worse. I didn't know what the hell had just happened, and I believed that he and I were fused into one; and that he was killed, or just a part of me. But then I realized something else…I had the power to digivolve. I discovered it on accident during an attack on my person; and that's when my soul began to turn to darkness. You see, I grew power hungry. In my mind, I thought that Blankmon had died, and I felt that everyone in the Digi-World was responsible for his death. I grew more and more evil with each life I took…" I looked deeply into her optics with great sadness in my eyes, "I gained a stronghold in the Digi-World, and I took on underlings and lieutenants. As my power grew, I found the one key to my destiny: The Digi-egg of evil. It was one hidden for many years; but during the Time Wars had resurfaced. I managed to get a hold of it; and I was able to digivolve into my Mega form of MetalSamamon."

I sighed deeply, "And so you see, that's why I can't just retake the Destron Alliance…I need that Digi-egg." "Well, then we'll just go and get it!" she proclaimed excitedly. I shook my head in frustration, "You don't understand! I can't get it anymore!"

"What do you mean? What happened to it?" she asked me. "When I came back to the real world after I had conquered the Digi-World and digivolved to MetalSamamon; I gave my Digivice to Blankmon...In my mindset, I believed that I had no more use for it." A tear formed in the corner of my eye, "It was the cruelest thing I ever did…the look on his face when I handed it to him; the sheer emptiness and sadness; the total lack of understanding…that's when I knew that I could never go back; and I had to remain alone and go about my own destiny; I could never see any of my friends or even Blankmon again." I cried a little and Dozenkillezia wrapped her arms around me gently, "Please MS…It's alright. You did some horrible things in the past, but you did what you thought was best; you couldn't have known that this would happen…"

"But I did!" I shouted, startling her. "I knew that Blankmon would digivolve to Ultimate and become WarMetalSamamon, and I knew that he would erase my memories so that I didn't know that he survived…but I was too damn dumb to look that far into the future. I preoccupied myself with the Destrongers and getting everything set up with them and I didn't see my partner's master plan; and I before I could do anything about it; he put his plan into action; and now I suffer the consequences for my stupidity."

"However, thanks to my subsequent dedigivolution, I've been granted a new opportunity; for I now have all my old memories back, all the ones he blocked out of my past. I don't know everything like I did when I was MetalSamamon, but I do know enough to know that I can't get my Digivice back…" I explained. She looked at me in confusion, "But why's that? Can't you just go get it from him?" I laughed sarcastically, "What? Do you think he'll just hand it over peacefully? He hates my guts now; and he wouldn't give it to me under any circumstances, even if the Oracle itself proclaimed I needed it right in front of his face!"

"There must be someway…something you haven't thought of…" she mutters softly. I shook my head lightly, "I don't believe so…as far as I know I've lost it forever…" I put my head in my hands and cried to myself quietly. I knew that it hurt Dozenkillezia to watch me cry, but I had no choice. I had goofed everything up so much; and I knew that I could never rectify the situation.

"Commander!" A voice called from behind us. I quickly wiped my eyes and turned around to see who it was. "BUSTLITT!" I shouted in amazement. He had a piece of red cloth tied around his destroyed and burned out optics, and held onto some seats as he made his way back towards us. "MetalSamamon? Dat you?" he called out, shifting his head from side to side. Dozenkillezia and I stood up and walked over to him. "Yes it is me Bustlitt." I stated. "I knew dat low-down Galvatron didn't kill ya…ya'r way too tuff fer dat!" he shouted. I grimaced and sighed lightly, "Yeah…but how did you survive?" I asked him as I changed the topic. "Well…it wasn't easy, lemme tell ya dat. After dat little wood dude shoot out my eyes, I was dead! Or so I dought, but den I heard a voice. It sounded like an angel, and it called out ta me…it said, 'Do not move, you are injured…let me help you.' I didn't know wha ta dink, but I knew dat she was dere ta help me; and I was happy." He smiled, and pointed out towards us, "It was Dozenkillezia." I turned to her and smiled, and she gave me a sly grin.

"She carried me ta somewhere, and wrapped dis piece o' cloth 'round ma head; and told me dat she'd be back for ma…and I didn't doubt 'er." He smiled with his broken teeth. "I can see how you lasted so long all these years after leaving the original Megatron's command." I commented. He rubbed the back of his head, "Ah git off it! I ain't dat good." I laughed a little and turned to Dozenkillezia, "I'm proud of you…you did a very noble and selfless thing by helping him…I don't think I've ever met a more noble Predacon in my life." She smiled at me happily and lightly kissed me on the cheek, "I was just doing what I thought was best."

"How'd ya get back MetalSamamon?" Bustlitt asked me. "I barely managed to catch a ride off of Earth before the ship took off and…" I suddenly stopped. "What is it?" Dozenkillezia asked me. "I just thought of something…I think I know how I can get my Digivice back!" I shouted. "Digi-what?" Bustlitt asked. "How?" Dozenkillezia asked me.

"You remember my lieutenant from the Digi-World, MysticalFlamingamon?" I asked her. "Yes…" she quietly stated. "If he hasn't goofed things up yet, he should still have control of the Digi-World, and that means that he can get a hold of a Digivice…and I can use that to access the realm where I sent my partner WarMetalSamamon, and I can get it back from him!" I shouted. "That's a great idea…but how do we get to the Digi-World?" Dozenkillezia asked me. No sooner than I heard that did my expression fade to sadness and I sunk back into a chair, "That, I don't know."

"Come on, you got to be able to think of something…you figured out how to get your Digivice back; surely you can figure out to get back to the Digi-World!" Dozenkillezia encouraged me. I shook my head silently in disagreement. "Come on MS…don't you quit on me now!" She commanded.

Suddenly I jumped from the chair, "Wait a second! That's it!" "Did you figure it out?" she asked me happily. "Maybe…" I grinned slyly, "But I need to check something out first."

We all rushed up to the front of the ship and I grabbed a toolbox and a hammer from a small compartment in the cockpit. "What are you doing?" she asked me. Bustlitt stood behind her and watched as I took the hammer and broke open the console, revealing wires and circuitry inside the dashboard. "I think that Galvatron may have given me the equipment I need…" I muttered as I grabbed a few wires and cut the wires with a tool I found inside the toolbox. "Wha ya doin'?" Bustlitt asked me as I tied a couple of wires together in a different sequence and capped them off. "That moron used my own technology to build this ship, remember?" I asked Dozenkillezia specifically. "Yes…but what good does that do us?" she asked me. "All my technology has digital encoding entered into it…and I alone know the codes." I explained as I stood up and began typing a few keys on the dashboard. "So you mean…" Dozenkillezia began as she watched me pull up screen after screen on a monitor connected to the dashboard. "Yes…" I commented, anticipating what she was going to say, "I can use those codes to access the Digi-World!"

"How?" Bustlitt asked me. I turned to him for a brief moment, "It's hard to explain, but basically I program coordinates in the Digi-World into the ship's navigation, and then I simply let the ship do the rest!" I looked back at the monitor and smiled, "Yes! The coordinates are still accurate!" I pressed a button and stepped back from the controls, "Now that I've reconfigured the ship's navigation system to access a Digi-port; it's only a matter of moments until the ship locks onto the coordinates in the Digi-World; and then we'll be on our way!"

"You're a genius!" Dozenkillezia shouted and hugged me with glee. I tensed up a little, not expecting that great of a reaction, but eased up as she embraced me. "Neat! I always wanted to go to the Digi-World!" Dozenkillezia added. I sighed and my expression became sad, "I was honestly hoping I never would have to go back there…" I muttered quietly to myself.

"Coordinates locked!" Bustlitt shouted as the message flashed upon the screen. "Well, if it means that I get my Digivice back; then so be it!" I shouted as I pressed a button, "DIGI-PORT OPEN!"

A blinding white light filled the room and we all shielded our optics; all except Bustlitt who just stood there. As the light faded, an unstable window appeared against the blackness of space and I gazed as it in awe, "My word…it actually worked." I stated in disbelief.

I grabbed the controls and steered us into the window, and as we entered the portal the ship dove into the opening, and began to pick up speed as we plummeted through the tunnel of bright colors and streaming data lines. "Wow…" Dozenkillezia stated in sheer amazement as we fell further and further until we could finally see a light at the other end of the tunnel, "Man, things sure have changed a lot." I muttered as we neared the end of the tunnel and in a bright flash of light we exited the tunnel and into the Digi-World.

I steered the ship around and piloted it above the vast open fields that filled the Digi-World. Dozenkillezia looked out one of the side windows as a flock of goose-like Menagerimon flew past us gracefully without even noticing us and she smiled. I piloted the ship over the fields towards a rocky barren area where my base was; and we finally I saw it come into view.

Soon we were there, and as I slowly lowered the ship to the ground; gusts of air cushioned us and we touched down softly upon the rocky surface below. I breathed a deep breath of relief and turned off the ship. "Go get everyone…we've got some business to attend to!" I told Dozenkillezia. She nodded and proceeded down one of the halls, taking Bustlitt by the arm with her.

I made my way to the door; and opened it with a slight bit of happiness. "Ah, there's no place like home." I commented sarcastically as the ramp extended and I walked down to the rocky terrain below.

However, no sooner than I landed did I see someone coming towards me. I instantly recognized him; it was MysticalFlamingamon. "Well…look at you!" He called out mockingly as he floated towards me from the base. He opened and closed the gates behind him, "I guess that you weren't as powerful as you thought…isn't that right, Champion-boy?" he mocked. "Just because I'm a Champion-level Digimon right now doesn't mean that I won't kick your ass!" I pointed at him to emphasize the point. He peered at me with his long beak and set-back eyes, "You don't scare me anymore…I've been doing some planning since you left…" he commented as I seen figures emerge from inside the base.

At that moment; Dozenkillezia, the other Predacons and the Vehicons emerged out of the ship; and stopped in horror right outside of the door as they seen the figures come closer as they exited the base.

"Now hold on a moment MysticalFlamingamon…I didn't come here to fight you…" I started as I backed away a little, "I just came here to get your help." "Help with what!" he started as he pointed to one of his wounds, "Remember this? You did that! You honestly think I'd help you with whatever it is you want after what you did to me!" He shouted angrily. I slowly began to back away as I seen the other Digimon approach us, "Please…I just need to get my Digivice and I'll leave…" "Oh, you'll be leaving alright; but it won't be in peace…" he muttered as I seen ChaosGallantmon, GigaSeadramon, DarkLillymon, and SkullAngemon all approach us, "It'll be in PIECES!"

Author's Notes:

What will happen as the Predacons, Vehicons and Samamon face off against these super-powerful Digimon? And what other surprises lie in store…?

For a little background into this; read Chapter 2 of "Final Force: The Last Battle".


	18. Ch 18: The Digimon Battles: Part 1

'Transformers: Crisis' Chapter 18, "The Digimon Battles: Part 1":

(Author's notes on bottom)

"Oh boy…what do we do now MS?" Dozenkillezia asked me with terror in her voice. I turned to face her, "Alright, so I wasn't planning on this…" and I smirked a little, "…But I guess we'll just have to improvise!"

MysticalFlamingamon laughed with happiness, "At last! The day of my reckoning is here…the day when I finally destroy you!" He smiled with all three of his heads and began to race towards me, "Digimon; attack! Destroy all of the Transformers; but leave Samamon alone; he's mine!" I quickly side stepped him as he lunged at me using his hand-heads like scythes and bashed him across the back of the head. As he fell to the ground, he bounced across the hard rocks and cried in pain. "You're still the same sad Digimon I remember…nothing has changed!" I proclaimed triumphantly.

"Ha! There's something you don't know…" He stated as he rose from the ground and floated into the air again. "Mystical Creation!" he shouted and produced something into his hand, something I recognized instantly. I stared in blank shock at what he had, "In the name of Primus, it can't be…" "Oh yes it is…" he began as he taunted me with the item, "It's your Digivice!"

"How in the hell did you get that!" I screamed at him. "Your former partner was good enough to stop by here and give it to me before he returned to that hell that you sent him to…and he also took some allies with him…" he pointed to the advancing Digimon approaching the Destrongers, "…Most of themhave leftthe Digi-World already, but some are still here; namely those four!"

"Well Commander Dozenkillezia; what do we do?" Prowler asked as they slowly backed away from the advancing Digimon. "We fight them as if they were Transformers…" she began with a slight grin, "And we pulverize them!" She punched into the air to signal a charge, and the Destrongers starting running towards the Digimon, weapons drawn.

"Hehe…look at this ChaosGallantmon…these fools have come to face their deaths head on…" GigaSeadramon laughs, "…This will be easy!" "I have to agree with you on this one; these Transformers aren't the brightest bulbs on the Digi-Tree!" ChaosGallantmon replies with an evil laugh as they take off at full speed towards the oncoming Transformers.

"Destrongers ATTACK!" Dozenkillezia yelled as she led the troops towards their Digimon opponents. GigaSeadramon arched his head back, "Giga Wave Buster!" and sent a blast of energy out of his nose. The blast blew a giant crater in front of the Destrongers, sending them flying into the air in all directions. Dozenkillezia slammed into a protruding rock with a fierce thud, knocking her out cold.

Slice Master stood slowly from the impact and noticed her laying unconscious on the ground, "Guys look! Dozenkillezia's down!" As the others recovered and rose to their feet again they looked at Dozenkillezia with shock and despair. "There is nothing we can do for her at the moment…" Jetflight stated noticing the still advancing Digimon, "…so we must fight on! Now let's kick some Digi-Butt!"

I stared on in horror as I watched Dozenkillezia get knocked out, and for a brief moment I actually felt pain; intense pain like I hadn't felt in a long time. The pain reminded me of my old life in the Digi-World and my former partner Blankmon…it reminded of things I had tried very hard to forget but never could.

"Yoo-hoo! Digimon-wannabe!" I heard a voice taunt sarcastically. I turned to see MysticalFlamingamon floating a few feet away from me still holding the Digivice. "I'm not finished with you yet!" He stated and zoomed towards me. As he did I turned to face him full on. "Heart Punch!" I yelled and launched a blast of clear energy from my fist at him, sending him reeling back and bouncing across the sharp rocks. I watched him for a moment as he lied there; but turned my attention back to Dozenkillezia and the other fight under way.

DarkLillymon flew up high above the others and then dove into a fast nosedive towards one particular Transformer. "Ha! This one will be easy to pick off…" she screamed as she closed in on the unsuspecting Bustlitt, "…he's blind!" Just then, Bustlitt suddenly moved; sending her crashing into the rocks. As she rolled across the bumpy sharp rocks she cried out in pain, alerting Bustlitt to her position. "I been 'hru a lot of battles in ma time…" Bustlitt stated as he made his way across the rocks with surprising grace, "…'n now dat I'm blind, dere ain't no one gonna take advantage of ma!" He whipped out his rifle and started firing in the direction he heard her crash; blasting apart the ground near her but still missing her by a few feet. She slowly regained her bearings and stood up, "Well…it appears that I underestimated you." "Dat's an understatement, sista!" Bustlitt shouted as he fired a shot directly into her chest, sending her falling again to the ground. "Don't ya know anythin' 'bout us Transformers?" Bustlitt shouted as he placed a foot upon her back and aimed the gun right at her head, "We're more dan meets da eye!"

Just then a shot hit me in the back, sending me into a spread-eagle dive into the ground. "Idiot! You shouldn't have taken your eyes off of me!" MysticalFlamingamon shouted as he once again zoomed up on me and tackled me on the ground. We started to roll around on the ground and I managed to pin him down. "Just give me my Digivice back!" I screamed as I beat him senseless with rhythmic swings of my fists. Sudden bursts of pain rippled through my body as I felt one of his sharp beak-like claw hand-heads stab me in the side. "AAAHHHHH!" My cries of pain filled the air as he threw me off of him. "Dark Blaster!" He shouted; all three of his heads opening and firing dark energy beams at me. They hit with the force of a bomb, and I screamed as he floated up above me and continued frying me with all of his strength. "Die Samamon! DIE!" He screamed, his eyes widening with his growing pleasure.

"Leave him alone!" A voice cried out as a laser blast hit MysticalFlamingamon broadsided, and sent him flying through the air towards the base. I laid on the ground; the pain too intense to move and crying out in pain. "It'll be alright…" I heard a voice tell me, and as I tried to see the face through my blurry tear-filled eyes, I finally made out just who it was. "Dozenkillezia…but how?" I asked, trying to hold back the pain. "Shh… it's alright. I wasn't hurt that badly." She comforted me. I tried to smile as she gently caressed my cheek, but I couldn't hold back the intense pain anymore and let out a loud wail. "MS! I need to move you…" Dozenkillezia stated as she started to pick me up, but noticed that I was bleeding from my side. "…By the slag of Unicron! He hurt you badly!" She cried out as she gently pressed her hand against the wound, but the blood still pumped out. "Please…" I began to plead, "…Don't move me. I'm too weak. Just leave me here…" "NO WAY!" She screamed and picked me up fully. I screamed out like I had never screamed out before; it literally felt like every part of my body was being pulled apart from my body. "Hold on MS…I'll get you to someplace a little safer." She stated boldly as I felt her run across the rocky terrain.

"Here…" she said with a little smile in her voice as she placed me down slowly onto the ground, "…You'll be safe here; for now." No sooner than saying that did she turn away from me and start walking away, "But now I have to get your Digivice back and show these Digi-Losers just who they're messing with!" I watched her fly away, my vision clearing up a little, "Thanks…again."

"Well, well…look what we have here…" I heard someone say. I looked to see ChaosGallantmon approaching Dozenkillezia, "…It appears that we have ourselves a hero." He raises his lance into the air and swings it defiantly at her, "Looks like we need to teach this hero a lesson: Heroes always lose!" "Just keep yapping Digi-Freak…" Dozenkillezia shouted as she blasted him with her claw cannons, "…And see what happens!" He took a few steps back from the initial shock, but managed to stand his ground. Dozenkillezia kept firing her cannons, but by now he had adapted to her attack and started advancing towards her.

"He's…too powerful…for you!" I tried to shout, but my voice was very weak as was my body. I watched in horror as he aimed his lance directly at her. "Dark Lightning Joust!" he shouted and an energy blast rippled out from the lance; and Dozenkillezia flew into the air and came crashing down on the rocks hard. I turned my head; gritting my teeth and holding back the pain as I watched her slowly rise, but severely damaged and injured. A few pieces of her body were broken off, but her spirit was intact.

"Normally I wouldn't think of attacking a female…" ChaosGallantmon began, "…But anyone who aids that low-life scum MetalSamamon is an enemy of mine, and therefore must DIE!" She fired again, and he raised his shield, barely blocking her attack. "Foolish robot! Give it up; you stand no chance against the likes of us!" He proclaimed; digging his lance into the ground behind him to gain a better stance while still blocking her attack with the shield. "As long as my spark still burns within my frame…" Dozenkillezia began as she continued firing, "…I will never surrender!" And with that she transformed into her wooly rhino mode. The sudden stop of her attack sent ChaosGallantmon falling forward, and as he did she rammed him at full speed. He became impaled upon her horn, and she flung him into the air and transformed again into her battle robot mode. And with one swift roundhouse kick she sent him flying through the air and into a nearby lake. I watched on in amazement as he slowly began to sink into the water and turned to see Dozenkillezia breathing heavily, exhausted. She quickly turned to me, smiled and winked; and I returned the smile; some of my strength returning.

I looked around at the other battles under way and seen SkullAngemon taking out drone after drone as they fired upon him. "Stupid machines! I'm tired of your wickedness…now prepare to face the darkness!" He shouted; his bones covered with a few ribbons with gold lettered words on them and a tall oval-shaped helmet. His boots were dark black and so were his gloves, but the rest of his body was primarily bone-white, including his bony, feathered wings. "Lances of the Gods!" He yelled and two long plasma blades extended from his gloves. The aerial drones swooped in low and fired upon him with perfect accuracy; but they were no match for him as he sliced each one down into smoking piles of burning metal pieces.

"River of Destruction!" I heard as I seen a giant ball of red glowing energy shoot out of GigaSeadramon's nose and smash into the 4 Vehicon generals. The ground where they were standing literally exploded and they were catapulted into the air. But as Shoveltron flew through the air, he managed to adjust himself and land on top of GigaSeadramon's head. "Alright you big meanie; it's time to pay!" He shouted and began to beat GigaSeadramon on top of his head with his pointed shovel hands. "Get off of me you filthy hunk of metal!" GigaSeadramon shouted as he began to move and pick up speed. "You're not going anywhere!" Bombshell yelled and began firing the long-range missiles from his chest. They impact with the massive bulk of GigaSeadramon but to no apparent affect.

The ground trembles as he moves quicker and quicker across the ground; gaining speed until he suddenly takes off into the air. "What in the hell! He's flying!" Shoveltron shouted as he held on for his life as GigaSeadramon suddenly took a nosedive towards the ground. "Ohhhhh Slaggggg!" Shoveltron screamed as he seen the ground come zooming up on him, his body flapping in the wind as he barely held onto the diving serpent.

And as GigaSeadramon slammed into the ground; a wave of rock and debris curved out of the impact crater and started to bore down on all of us. Almost simultaneous they all looked up to see as the shadow of the tidal wave engulfed them. "Oh…this is not going to be good!" I screamed as I sat there helpless.

The wave engulfed us all as the ground lifted and rotated; causing everyone to be buried under the rubble. And all was silent…

(Author's Notes)

What will happen next? Will anyone survive? And if so, what will be the outcome? Find out in the next exciting chapter!


	19. Ch 19: The Digimon Battles: Part 2

'Transformers: Crisis' Recap:

Samamon, in his newly acquired Champion form; along with the rest of the Destrongers head to the Digiworld in hopes of gaining his original Digivice back (and allowing him to become MetalSamamon again). But instead he meets some resistance; and the worst kind. And so MysticalFlamingamon and some of the worst Digimon ever begin to battle against Samamon and his crew; but soon the behemoth GigaSeadramon decides to put a quick end to the battle and creates a massive tidal wave which engulfs everyone and ends the battle...or does it?

'Transformers: Crisis' Chapter 19, "The Digimon Battles: Part 2":

(Author's notes on bottom)

A sudden burst of light filled a small cavity where I was; forcing me to shield my eyes. "Hello? Anyone in here?" a voice called out. It was a familiar voice; one I had not heard in many years. "Yes! Please help!" I shouted. "Alright…just hold still." The voice said, and slowly I heard the rocks being moved and tossed away from the surface. But once the rocks had been removed, and I could see my rescuers; my jaw dropped in shock.

"Davis!" I screamed as I crawled out of the small pit and into the light. "What! Sammy! Is that you!" He shouted as he watched me come out. "Sammy's back!" Veemon shouted with great joy.

I started to brush myself off but I was suddenly tackled by both of them. "Ah come on…get off will ya!" I shouted playfully. We laughed as we rolled around on the ground and played for a few minutes; and for those few minutes I felt every care in the world leave my body and I was happy.

"It's so good to have you back Sammy…it's been too long!" Davis shouted as he rolled off of me and laid next to me and Veemon on the ground. "Wow…I haven't played like that since…" I began but suddenly stopped myself as my smile faded.

Davis and Veemon both sat up and looked at me. "What is it?" they both asked at the same time. "It's nothing…" I stated, remembering that they didn't know about my accident with Blankmon. "…It's just been a while since I seen you guys." I faked out a smile, and they laughed a little. "Aw come on Sam, it's alright." Veemon smiled at me. "I know…I know." I nodded lightly.

Suddenly I stood up and looked around. "Where are the others?" I asked. "Oh, you mean the robots?" Davis asked, scratching his head lightly. "Yeah…them. Where are they?" I asked again.

"We pulled them out too…but they're over there…" Veemon stated as he pointed out towards a large barren field about a half a mile away, "…You're the farthest out one we've found so far…" Davis began, "…which reminds me, what the heck happened here?"

I sighed a long deep breath, "Well, that's a long and very ugly story…" "And what are those robots anyway?" Veemon asked me. "Well, that's an _even longer_ story…" I stated with a little laugh and a grin.

"Thankfully for us those robots are on our side." I commented, and smiled a little, "And that's all that really matters."

"So…where's Blankmon?" Veemon asked me. Again, my expression turned to sadness, and I looked away. "I…I haven't seen him in a long time. I don't know what happened to him."

"We can help you look for him!" Davis shouted ecstatically. "No…" I began with a heavy heart, "I don't think he wants to be found, but thanks anyway."

They both stared at me without expression; too stunned to react. I knew what they were feeling; but it didn't matter to me; I had to keep the secret for as long as I could; even from them. Even if it meant realizing that I had changed; changed from a kind, carefree person to an evil, heartless hybrid.

Just then we all heard a noise; first far off but it came closer and closer; growing in intensity. We looked around; in every direction; but saw nothing. "It sounds like drilling…" Veemon commented, and we all quickly looked at the ground.

At that precise moment the ground began to shake violently and suddenly split apart. GigaSeadramon shot out of the ground like a missile and sent us flying into the air.

I smashed into a tree; which broke off several limbs and fell straight through to the ground below. And as I impacted with a powerful thud, I bounced across the sharp rocks, which added to the lacerations and gouges I already had from the tree.

I laid there for several minutes, unable to move and in severe pain. Between the exhaustion and the pain; I was paralyzed. Within a few minutes, I felt my breaths get heavier and heavier; and soon my eyes began to close, and I passed out completely.

"Sam? Sam? Are you alright?" I heard a voice call out to me. "Ohh…what hit me?" I moaned as I slowly regained consciousness and painfully sat up. "It was GigaSeadramon. Luckily for us he was retreating with the others." The voice replied. I didn't know how much time had passed since I went under; but it must have been a while since the sky was now dark and the stars were out. "Uh oh! He's lost a lot of blood! We need to get him out of here!" The voice said.

As I felt my body being moved I started to recognize the voice as Davis. I assumed that Veemon was helping him since he wasn't strong enough to move me by himself.

As they set me down I heard a voice; a familiar and unwelcoming one. "Well, if it ain't Veemon and his pet human…" The voice growled. As they set me down I looked up and seen the face of the voice. It was MysticalFlamingamon.

"You! I though we'd seen the last of you!" Davis shouted in sarcasm. "We evil types never go away…" MysticalFlamingamon replied, "…My Digimon heralds may have fled the Digiworld to join WarMetalSamaon; but I will not be such an easily defeated foe!" And with that he fired bolts from his hands and knocked Davis out cold. "DAVIS!" Veemon screamed as he ran to his side. As Davis lied on the ground injured; tears welled up in Veemon's eyes and a bolt of light floated down from the sky and engulfed him. "Veemon…digivolve toooooo…ExVeemon!"

He stepped in front of the wounded Davis and stared down MysticalFlamingamon. "You shouldn't have done that!" He shouted as he crossed his arms across his chest, "Vee Laser!"

A blast of X-shaped energy shot out from his body and slammed into MysticalFlamingamon; sending him crashing to the ground. "Stupid Digimon! Give up!" MysticalFlamingamon screamed and fired his Dark Blasters again. They made impact ExVeemon; but he resisted and dug his feet into the ground to give himself strength. "Aaaarrrggghhhh!" he screamed; his knees buckling under the tremendous pressure.

"Stop! Leave him alone!" I said; slowly rising to my feet. MysticalFlamingamon suddenly stops; casting his gaze over to me. "Oh…how heroic of you." He mocked as he floated a few feet over to view me clearly, "You are weak and injured; and for lack of a better word; defeated!" "Just what I thought a slime-ball like you would say!" I mocked as I grabbed a nearby tree to stabilize myself. "Make your stupid insults while you still can!" MysticalFlamingamon laughed; "For I have a secret weapon!"

"Really? What's that?" ExVeemon snickered. MysticalFlamingamon sneered as he made a gesture with his claw hand and a short stubby Digimon came into view a few yards behind him. "I'd like you to meet my personal assistant Digivolvermon…" MysticalFlamingamon explained, "…I'd been saving his _special skills_ for a moment like this…"

"Well; is it time then boss?" Digivolvermon asked in a drunk-sounding voice. "Ew…what a slob!" ExVeemon commented. "You said it!" I replied as I stood next to him.

"Yes, my friend; it is finally time…" MysticalFlamingamon began, "…Do you worst!" "Alrighty then!" Digivolvermon nodded and charged up his claw hands. "FORCED DIGIVOLUTION!" He screamed and shot two bright glowing beams of energy out of his claws; which shot directly into MysticalFlamingamon. His body began to glow as a beam of light descended down from the sky and engulfed him completely. "Uh oh…this is not good!" I stated as we slowly backed away in fear. His glowing body began to grow and mutate. "MysticalFlamingamon…digivolve toooo…" Just then his body stopped glowing and his massive size hovered before us, "…OuijaFlamingamon!"

"What in the name of Primus!" I shouted as I stared in awe at the massive Digimon towering several stories in the air. He was yellow in color and had nine heads, each with a crest adorning it and a symbol upon each crest. "Now you no good pieces of scum; it's time to suffer my full wrath!" He yelled, his nine heads causing the ground to tremble as they screamed in unison. "Uh oh…I'm outta here!" Digivolvermon muttered and ran off in the opposite direction.

"We need to come up with a plan; and NOW!" I shouted as I painfully stepped further back as the giant Mega-level Digimon approached us. "You're too weak to fight!" ExVeemon stated, "But if you can wake Davis; he can help me armor digivolve. I might be able to stop him then!" "Are you insane? He's a Mega-level! He'll destroy you!" I defied him. "We don't have much of a choice! Just do it!" ExVeemon commanded and turned to face OuijaFlamingamon, "Alright you big tub of yellow slime; have a taste of this! Vee-Laser!"

As ExVeemon blasted away at him with shot after shot; I stumbled over to Davis as he lied unconscious on the ground; injured and bleeding. "Davis! Davis; wake up! We need your help!" I shouted as I shook him vigorously.

Slowly he regained consciousness; and his eyes barely opened. "What…?" he mumbled as he started to close his eyes again. "Don't you go under again!" I shouted as I pinched him lightly. "Ahhhh!" He screamed and shot up; his eyes wide open. "Good; now that I have your attention…" I began. He looked around a little, but started to close his eyes again. "I need you to help ExVeemon armor digivolve!" I stated before he could go under. "Sure…" he reaches into his pocket and pulls out his Digivice slowly; "You know what to do with it…" he stated as he collapsed again.

I gently lowered him down to the ground and stood up. As I examined the Digivice; I scrolled through the screens and looked at each of the Digi-Eggs that Davis had stored on it. Just then I came across one of them; and my face lit up with happiness, "Oh yes! This is exactly what ExVeemon needs!" I smiled slyly.

I slowly made my way back towards ExVeemon, but as I got there I seen that he was lying on the ground injured and weak. "Your friend fought pathetically…" OuijaFlamingamon stated, glaring down at me, "Hopefully you put up a better fight!" "I intend to…I've had enough of your shit; and it ends here and now!" I screamed at him, snarling with anger. He merely laughed, "Perhaps I need to teach you a lesson…" he began as he charged up one of his heads, "SATURN'S RINGS OF DISASTER!"

Four giant blazing rings shot out of his mouth and pierced the air with a horrendous screaming noise. I dove out of the way just as they exploded against the ground and sent me into a roll across the sharp rocks. I rolled underneath his giant body and stared hopeless and injured at his massive bulk. "You are a weak opponent Samamon…" he bellowed as he laughed cruelly, "…if I didn't have a personal vendetta against you I would consider this a waste of my time!"

I was so weak that I couldn't even make a snappy comeback. All I could do was lay there and hope he couldn't find me. But then a face appeared before me; the most welcoming face I could hope to see. "MS…Are you alright?" Dozenkillezia asked me. "Why…do…people…ask…that?" I tried to joke; the words barely coming out of my mouth. She giggled a little, "Don't move. We'll take out that pesky Digimon bully!" Her smiled was strangely reassuring; and I tried to smile back but the pain was too much.

She ran off to the help ExVeemon as he lied on the ground knocked out cold. I watched as the other Transformers join her and start blasting away at the floating behemoth. But, much to my disappointment, all that he did was laugh. "ASTEROID BELT'S METEORS!" He screamed; sending a shower of meteoroids hurdling into the ground. Most of them just hit the ground and created massive craters; but a few found their targets and blasted those Destrongers into pieces; sending parts flying everywhere.

_This is hopeless!_ I thought to myself as I watched my Destrongers fight on; but to no avail as he continued destroying bot after bot, _What we need is a miracle!_ But, unfortunately, I knew that miracle would never come; and I slowly closed my eyes as I felt the fight inside me start to leave. _At least I die with honor…_I thought sadly as I let the Digivice slip off of my fingertips and bounce off of the ground.

Just then the Digivice started to glow and shake violently. But I was too exhausted and weak to watch it; and my head dropped to the ground fully. A few moments later; I felt a wave of energy surround my body. It was the most amazing feeling ever as I felt as my body began to rise without my help. "What…is…happening to…me!" I shouted as I floated higher and higher into the air and rose up next to OuijaFlamingamon.

I stared out at the remaining Destrongers as they watched me float high above them. "Impossible!" OuijaFlamingamon screamed as he launched a series of meteoroids at me; but they harmlessly vanished into data as my body began to glow a brilliant yellow; and beams of light shot out of my body. All of nine of his heads simultaneously turned away from me as several beams of light shot out of my body; filling the air and lighting up the surrounding region.

"Samamon…Golden-Armor Digivolve toooooo…." I began as my form mutated. Numerous gold spikes extended out of my body from every direction; and golden-spike wings formed on my back. My entire face was covered with a mask of golden spikes and a crest extended from my forehead. "…GoldenMetalSamamon!" I screamed as the glowing subsided and I hovered in mid-air; fully charged and ready for combat.

"BUT HOW!" OuijaFlamingamon screamed in horror. "It's so good to be back!" I snarled and crossed my arms across my chest, "GOLDEN ROCKETS!"A cluster of golden spikes fired from my body and honed in on OuijaFlamingamon. All he could do was watch in horror as they slammed into him; exploding on impact. When the smoke cleared I seen him still there; but the damage was apparent.

"Playtime's over!" he screamed as he charged up one of his heads, "PLUTO'S FREEZE!" A bolt of blue-white energy shot towards me like a missile; but I deployed my arm-spikes; forming a shield around myself. "You're gonna have to do better than that!" I retorted and converted my arm into a cannon, "WARHEAD SPIKES!"

A single giant golden spike shot out of my arm and zeroed in on him. It exploded with such ferocity that I could still hear his screams of pain through the sound of the explosion. "Had enough yet?" I sneered as I watched him slam into the ground. He slowly rose above the ground again, "NEVER!" He lunged at me and slammed into me at full force.

As we flew through the air I began to punch one of his head repeatedly. "NEPTUNE'S WINDS!" The head screamed and shot a tremendous gust of wind at me; sending me flying off of him and crashing into a nearby lake.

In the water I could see yellow vapors pouring out of my body. Sadly I knew that this meant my energy was leaving me. But as I slowly sank; a claw plunged into the water and pulled me out. "I'm not finished with you yet!" OuijaFlamingamon's other heads laughed as he began to crushed me in his vice-like claw head. I struggled to break free from his grip; but he was too powerful.

But then a laser blast exploded against his head; releasing me. "Who dares?" His other heads screamed as they turned to face their attacker. "Drones; attack!" Dozenkillezia screamed as she stood on top of his massive body. Hordes of attack drones swooped in around her and opened fire upon him without mercy.

"Stupid robots! Don't you ever give up!" He screamed as he charged up another of his heads, "VENUS'S FIRE!" and launched several fireballs at the incoming drone jets. He managed to take out several of them as I ran across his body and produced a giant spike-blade from my left arm. "IT'S TIME TO BECOME DIGI-DUST!" I yelled as I plunged the spike into his body with as much force as I could muster.

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!" He bellowed in pain as I twisted the giant spike into his body and a beam of light fired through his body directly opposite of the point I inserted the spike. "NOOOOOO!" His heads screamed as he tried to shake me off of his body. "OH YESSS!" I proclaimed ecstatically as I watched several more beams of light burst out of his body; ripping him apart.

"Drones; full force attack NOW!" Dozenkillezia commanded as the drones lined up in front of him and opened fire with a massive barrage of missiles. They exploded and his body began to shake violently as the light inside his body caused him to glow and heat up. "NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He cried out as his heads began to bleed and corrode; breaking apart into streams of data.

His body shook so violently that Dozenkillezia and I were flung off just as he imploded in a bright burst of golden light; and disintegrated into streams of data.

We slammed into the ground with a tremendous thud and bounced a little before finally coming to a stop. I breathed in heavily and exhaled with happiness, "It's finally over; he's dead!" I proclaimed as I rose slowly to my feet, "Man, I'm hungry!"

I turned to look over at Dozenkillezia. "Are you alright?" I asked with a slight slyness. "Why do people ask that?" she replied with a slight giggle. "Oh I think I know why…" I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her. "I do too." She smiled and embraced me. I was truly happy as we seen Davis and DemiVeemon walk towards us; the other Destrongers as well; and we watched as the sun start to rise over the Horizon; the battle won and a new day ahead of us.

**Author's Notes:**

With the defeat of OuijaFlamingamon and his newly acquired body of GoldenMetalSamamon; what will happen next for him and the other Destrongers? And what other surprises lie just around the corner…

Stay tuned as Crisis joins the time-lost battles you'd least expect…


End file.
